The Shadows of Time
by Gibbous1992
Summary: Epic story line, with a lot of mystery, set two years after the defeat of Naraku. New characters all around, including the main character, Kaida Tsukino. All Inuyasha characters are in-character as much as possible. There will be character development and original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Orange hues light up the horizon as the night sky begins to blanket above in the evening. Stars appear so bright and beautifully while Kaida sits serenely on a boulder at the edge of a cliff. The wind blows gently through the late summer air, pushing her long dark hair behind her. Kaida loves nights like this. It's the one time she is completely at peace of mind and truly feels free. Birds fly overhead across the darkening sky, cawing and taking turns in formation.

"Oh, what I would give to spread my wings and fly like a bird," Kaida sighs heavily.

Just then, she heard something flapping down from behind her. She turns around and sees that it is a large bird with glossy black feathers that shimmers rainbows.

"A raven?" she inquires.

The raven starts toward her, walking with purpose. He leans forward, flaring his feathers and clicking his beak.

"Huh?" Kaida watches as the raven continues doing this to her three more times. It's trying to communicate to her but she couldn't understand what he is trying to tell her.

Suddenly, the raven flies away, over the cliff into the direction of the village she had been staying at for the last few months. Thick black smoke rises from the houses and fields, along with the bright glow of a large fire. Her temporary home is being attacked.

Kaida jumps up off the large bolder and runs down the side of the mountain to get to the village as fast as she can. Although she doesn't have any friends there, the people were nice enough to let her stay there when she had nowhere else to go. She just couldn't let them to be attacked and not do anything about it.

When she gets to the base of the mountain, she can see men with swords and torches charging into the village. Families escaping from their homes in an attempt to get to safety are getting slaughtered. Men, women, and children, executed for no apparent reason.

Kaida stops and hides behind a tree, looking around for something to use for protection. A low, deep caw cuts through the screams and cries coming from the village, calling for her. It's that raven again. This time he is circling above something; below him, a bow and a quiver of arrows. She runs quickly to the weapon, gathering the scattered arrows from the ground, adding to what is already inside the quiver, and grabs the bow.

The raven soars passed Kaida, swiftly, casting over one of the bandits who is marching towards her with a malicious expression on his face. Kaida readies her bow and aims at his heart. Closing one eye, she releases the arrow. It shoots with enough force that the arrow whistles through the air and strikes the man in the chest, pushing him back.

More bandits begin to charge after her. She quickly draws more arrows and shoots them, hitting every target with great precision. Because there were so many men, she ends up running out of arrows.

"Damn it," Kaida growls under her breath. She scans the surrounding area quickly. Over to the west, deep in the forest, there is a river she could use to lure the bandits away and make her escape.

"You there, woman! I'll have your head!" One of the men yells out.

Kaida smirks, "You'll have to catch me first." She darts for the trees and the men begin chasing after her. There is at least thirty of them in pursuit of her, but she manages to lose the majority by mazing through the trees, most likely leaving the men to be devoured by the creatures of the forest. But when she tries to leap over a fallen tree, a large blue demon with no limbs pops up from the other side, colliding into Kaida and snatching away more bandits in its path, leaving only three left. The impact from Kaida and the demon had knocked her to the ground and right at her pursuers' feet.

"Hmph. You can't run now, wench," a man with a red bandana and short dark hair laughs.

"Yeah, now we'll pay you back for trying to escape from us." The second man from the group who has a yellow rag over his right eye grins with hunger as he picks Kaida up off the ground by a handful of long, raven black hair. She winces in pain but refuses to let her demeanor alter.

The man in green sticks his disgusting face into Kaida's as she is being held up by her hair and the man in the bandana grabs a hold of one of her arms with a tight grip to keep her in place. "Don't worry, princess. We'll torture you nice and slow." He takes his knife and pricks the point of the blade just under her collarbone, slitting her cream kimono and into the skin. Then he draws the cold, sharp steel out towards her shoulder, making the fabric slack and fall just over her right breast. The men laugh as she winces in pain, stifling a yelp. The man with the knife grins wildly, "Come on, woman. It's not any fun if you don't scream for me."

"I take it you're the leader," Kaida states.

"Indeed," he replies. He looks her up and down with sick, lustful eyes. "My, you are a beauty. And such unique eyes for a human.

"What's it to you?!" Kaida spats.

"Quiet!" the one eyed man barks, yanking her hair up, causing her to yelp involuntarily.

She is face to face with the leader again and he whispers menacingly, "Such deep violet eyes. I want them. I think when I'm done with you, I'll carve them out and keep them for myself."

The sound of water comes from ahead and Kaida remembers that she still has the bow in her free hand and can try to escape. Her hand tightens on the grip of the bow. _Now is my chance_ , she thinks to herself. She swings the bow in front of her and strikes the leader and then elbows the man who has hold of her hair. The other bandit with the red bandana yanks on the girl's arm, trying to shove her to the ground. But his efforts are in vain because all she did is stumble a little and is back to her feet. In a struggle to get away, the men manage to slash at her body and clothing with their swords and knives they have on hand. One of the men end up breaking the bow she was using as a weapon. With a quick impulse, she takes the two pieces of the bow and thrusts them into two of the men's legs. They yell in pain and stop attacking her and in that short second, she runs off to get out of the woods and to the river.

The river is rushing downstream to a nearby waterfall. If she can just make it to the waterfall before the men catch up to her, she can hide under the falling waters where a cave is concealed. She begins following the stream when she hears the men only seconds behind her.

"Come on, body. Don't fail me. It's just a few scratches," Kaida groans. Her legs are feeling heavy and weak as blood runs down her body from the wounds inflicted by the crazed men. Something isn't right about these people; they are too blood thirsty. But she doesn't have time to worry about that right now. She has to get away.

"There she is!" the men shout once they make it out of the forest.

Kaida forces herself to run for the waterfall and when she makes it to the edge, she quickly stops herself before continuing off the cliff face. In that moment, a string of bright light flies across the air above her. She hears screams from the men behind her as the sound of a whip echoes through the air. Turning around cautiously, she sees the bodies of the men laying awkwardly on the ground covered in blood. A man stands before them wearing a white kimono under a spiked silver chest plate. His hair is long and silver, strange markings on his face and eyes so golden and calm. He is handsome but not human.

"Why?" Kaida asks softly as her body becomes numb and gives out underneath her. She begins to fall and quickly realizes that she is too close to the cliff that she is actually going over the edge. "Is this the end?" she whispers to herself, closing her eyes and letting everything go black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author Notes:**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Please let me know what you think so far and any predictions that may be coursing through your mind. Those are always fun to read. ^_^ More chapters are on their way.**

 **I'd also like to thank Eclipse89 for helping me proofread and reviewing my story. She has been a great help! You guys should also check out her story Through The Looking Glass. It's also a SesshomaruXOC fanfic. I know I enjoyed reading it! Until next time! ~Gibbous1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Coming out of the darkness, Kaida finds herself in a room filled with flames. The fire that surrounds her is radiating no heat and an eerie silence hangs in the air. Kaida has the feeling that she has been here before, and that disturbs her. In the time she takes to look around for an exit, the flames had already grown bigger and are now burning closer to her. She's trapped without a way out.

A deep caw echoes behind her and is followed by a large black figure zipping overhead to the flames in front of her.

"It's that raven again," says Kaida. She then realizes that the bird is showing her the way out. She gets into a running stance, preparing to break through the flames. Taking a deep breath, Kaida charges through the fire and is thrown into a world darkness.

Far off in the distance ahead, there is a small, purple light glowing brightly. Kaida, curious about the light, tries to walk to it. After a while of not making any progress with getting closer to the glowing, purple orb, an unsettling laughter begins to fill up the darkness, sending a chill down her back. Kaida looks around nervously as the laughter grows louder.

"Who are you?" She calls out. When the voice doesn't reply, she tries a different question. "What do you want?"

The laughter finally ceases and the sinister voice responds, "YOU."

It suddenly feels like a bucket of ice had been dumped onto her body. What would someone want with her? Just then, a shadow passes in front of the light and the ground begins to shake. When the tremors subside, she is no longer in the world of darkness.

The crackling of a fire gradually grows louder as Kaida begins to regain consciousness. A light breeze blows across her body, cooling the slash wounds that still ache. Water from the river flows gently nearby. Slowly, she opens her eyes and weakly lifts herself up. The cut on her left side burns as crimson liquid trickles out of it. Her kimono is tattered and covered in dried blood resulting from the earlier encounter with bandits. Kaida groans in disgust at the thought that she had almost lost to those sick bastards.

"Oh? You're awake," says a bland, disinterested voice behind her. She looks up quickly and turns around to see a little green imp holding up a two-headed wooden staff in his lap and sitting next to the fire.

 _A demon?...Well, he looks harmless_ , Kaida calms her startled heart. "How did I get here?" she asks the demon as she places pressure on her side to stop what is left of the bleeding from the closing wound.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you!" The little imp replies excitedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she inquires. Flashes of the man in white pops in her mind as she tries to remember what exactly had happened before she passed out.

The imp starts again, "Yes! He saved you from those wretched men who were chasing you. And when you fell off the cliff, he caught you from falling to your doom." He speaks dramatically as he recalls the incident; his voice no longer bland.

"I see." Kaida sighs, gradually pushing her aching body up off the ground. While pressing more firmly on her side, she grunts, "I didn't need any help."

She must have hit a nerve because when the imp speaks to her this time, he shouts, "You ungrateful fool! If Lord Sesshomaru didn't step in when he did, you would have been killed. You are lucky that he even wasted his precious time on a worthless human like you, anyway!"

As he goes on and on, she weakly walks over to the river side, ignoring his annoying yammering. Kneeling down by the water, she submerges both of her hands into it and starts rubbing the blood away. After her hands are clean, she moves on to her arms. Most of the slash marks are already healed by now, but others need to be attended to. With this conclusion, she decides to walk into the water so she can start cleaning that gash on the left side of her abdomen. It is the deepest one that she had received when she was in the forest fighting off bandits. She winces when the cool water touches her wound. Taking a deep breath, she opens up her tattered kimono and begins to flush out the cut, clearing out any dirt and dried up blood that could lead to infection. Once it is cleaned out, she bends over, reaching into the water for the long part of her kimono and rips the bottom off. Doing so leaves her clothing torn short to mid-thigh. She then washes the leftover material thoroughly and rings it out.

After she finishes cleaning off the rest of her body, Kaida covers herself up and gets out of the river. While turning away from the imp, she opens her kimono back up and wraps the cloth around her waist to keep it covered and clean. As soon as it is securely fastened into place, she closes her kimono and starts heading into the forest, back to the village.

The imp hurries after her saying, "Where are you going? You are still seriously injured."

"I'm going to change my clothes," she replies, walking past the trees.

"You don't plan on staying with us, do you," says the imp, horrified.

"Hmph. Whoever said that I wanted to. I don't feel like protecting a little weak thing like you, imp."

"Hey! I'm not weak! Besides, a demon such as me would never accept protection from a lowly human such as you."

Tuning out the little green creature, Kaida mazes through the trees in the direction of the village. The scent of charred rubble is filling the air, growing stronger the closer she approaches. Outside the forest walls, in the middle of a large clearing, most of the homes in the village have been burned down. Blood stains the scorched grass where innocent people and deceased bandits had once fallen. On the east side of what is left of the village, graves are lined up in rows, hoping to give peace to those who have fallen.

The imp looks around curiously; the rising sun exposing the destruction. "What happened here?" He asks in awe.

Kaida sighs, "Why are you still following me?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru entrusted me with keeping an eye on you."

"I don't need to be watched over. I can take care of myself."

"The fact still remains, Lord Sesshomaru asked me to do it. As much as I do not want to, it shall be done to the best of my ability."

Kaida rolls her eyes, _Great, this stubborn little demon doesn't seem like he's going to be leaving anytime soon. I wish he would have stayed by the river where I met him_. As she continues walking toward the village, she says to him, "Don't expect anything from me, then."

"Hmph," the little imp replies, crossing his arms.

As Kaida enters the village, very few homes are left standing and ash blankets the surroundings. There are some survivors cleaning up the damage with straw brooms that are left unscathed by the fire. Looking around, she notices that the house she had been staying at is still erect. She makes her way through the rubble and enters the home.

"Hello?" she calls out.

No answer.

She takes a look around the house to find that it is empty. "Where could they be?" She furrows her brows in concern, then notices a straw broom standing up against the wooden wall. The floor had been swept clean, a sign showing that the residents of the home are alive and well. She sighs in relief, "I better hurry out of here before anything else happens..."

Going straight to her room, she walks to a small wooden dresser that has two drawers and opens the bottom one, grabbing a kimono. She unfolds the clothing and holds it out in front of her, examining it thoughtfully; the top half of the elegant robe is blue and the bottom darkens into black with pink azalea flowers printed all along the bottom up to the hips and from the bottom of the long bell sleeves up to the elbows. It is remarkably beautiful and unfortunately the only one she has left.

She sighs, "I guess I'm going to have to wear this one." As she is getting ready to change her clothes, she remembers that the imp demon had followed her into the room. He stands there impatiently, obviously dreading being her little watch dog, as well. "Hey, imp. Do you mind?" She asks.

"Oh, right," he replies, as if just realizing that she was about to change. He leaves the room and sits on the floor behind the wall. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" He ushers.

Kaida ignores him and starts removing her damp, torn up kimono, folds it up, and lays it on the dresser. From the same drawer, she takes a clean, dry cloth to replace the slightly damp one that she is wearing and begins changing the fabrics. The bleeding is almost completely stopped. Next, she puts on the new kimono and an obi. The obi is thick and black with gray trim. Once it is securely fastened, she makes her way to the far corner of the room and kneels down to the floor. She begins to feel along the wooden panels for a loose board. As soon as she finds it, she pushes down on one end, making the other end of the panel lift out of the floor, and removes it.

Within the open space is a long, slender object bundled up in a light, cream colored silk. Picking up the object, one end of the fabric slips off and reveals the black hilt of a sword. Kaida sighs, "Looks like you and I are moving on again. So much for getting a break." She pulls off the rest of the silk and carries the sword over to the small dresser and lays it down.

Unwinding the dark blue sash that was wrapped around the sheath, she ties it around her waist and slips the sword into place over her left hip. She, then, opens the top drawer of her dresser, grabs a beaded hair ribbon and then ties her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

"Kaida, you're alright," says an old woman standing in the doorway. She was covered in soot from the fire and had a few scrapes on her face.

Kaida gives a half smile to the woman and says, "Yeah. Glad to see you are too. What about the old man?"

An older man comes up behind the woman, smiling, "Oh, you know you can't get rid of an old fart like me."

"Hmm. That's good," she smiles slightly.

The man looks down at Kaida's sword and the smile he wore fades away. "Are you leaving?"

She glances down at the hilt, hand placed down on it, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. It's best that I stay away because I'll only put you and the village in danger."

"Nonsense!" says the old woman. "You saved us! It's not your fault that evil men attacked our village."

"Lady Hina, I'm sorry. I cannot stay." Kaida bows respectfully to the old man and woman.

Lady Hina looks over to the old man, pleading with her eyes for him to say something.

The old man takes a deep breath, "I wish you well, young lass. Promise me you won't be getting yourself killed, now, will ya?"

Kaida bows in thanks to the old man. "Thank you, Sir Yasu. Although I can't make such a promise, I will make the best of it." Yasu nods and steps aside to allow Kaida out of the room.

In the small hallway, the little imp was still sitting against the wall with an annoyed look on his face. "We're leaving," she says to him.

He jumps up to his feet saying, "Thank goodness!"

As they walk out of the house, Lady Hina calls out, "Wait!"

Kaida stops, turning around to see what the old woman wants.

Lady Hina continues, "I know it's not much, but please take this." Handing Kaida a small purse of money, she says, "This is to thank you for saving us last night. If it wasn't for you, the entire village would have been wiped out and none of us would be alive today."

"Thank you, but I—"

Lady Hina cuts Kaida off, stopping her from giving back the purse, "I will not take no for an answer. Now go. And be careful." Changing her attention to the little green imp beside the girl, "You demon, I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but you better keep her safe. You don't look like much, but I know your kind are usually in groups."

Jaken flips out, "How dare a lowly human such as you, order me around! I only do as Lord Sesshomaru wishes me to do!"

The old woman only smiles in amusement to him and looks up at Kaida as she is walking away. "Until we meet again," she whispers.

Following Kaida out of the village towards the forest again, the imp asks, "What was that all about?"

She looks down at him with an eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"What did you mean back there?" he asks curiously.

Kaida didn't quite hear Jaken's question, her mind, elsewhere. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know. I'm talking about what you said to the humans about you putting everyone in danger!" He shouted impatiently.

"Now that's no reason to throw a tantrum, little imp. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Stop calling me IMP! My name is Jaken! And I'm not throwing a tantrum!"

Kaida smirks at Jaken, "Sure. You're not throwing a tantrum…Imp"

"Stop calling me that!"

Kaida chuckles, "Okay, okay. Fine."

Jaken crosses his arms with an "hmph". Continuing on from earlier, he asks again, "So what did you mean?"

Kaida sighs, entering the forest. "Why do you want to know so bad, anyway?"

"You're hopeless!" Jaken replies, annoyed that Kaida kept trying to beat around the bush. "What are you trying to hide?"

Kaida is taken aback. "Hide? Who says I have anything to hide?" she says defensively. "You are so annoying!"

"And you are a lowly human," Jaken crosses his arms and turns his head away as if she is beneath him.

"Grrr," Kaida growls, lifting her sleeve and punching him on top of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Jaken gripes.

Kaida simply ignores his complaint, stalking away as if nothing happened. After a few moments of silence between the demon and the woman, Kaida finally says, "Anywhere I try to stay and live life like a normal human being, a catastrophe happens. It's like bad things follow me, whether it be humans or demons."

"What makes a human like you so special?" Jaken replies in disgust.

"If I would have known that, I probably wouldn't be in this predicament or be stuck with a little watch dog like you. Besides, where is this so-called Sesshomaru and what's his interest in me?" Kaida says, rather frustrated.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in search of powerful foes worthy of defeating in battle. His interest in you, however, I do not know." Jaken replies.

"Hmm. So, what does he do? Look for demons or humans that might put up a little fight? Doesn't sound very powerful to me," she shrugs, thinking of him standing by the river from last night.

Jaken gets defensive with her comment, "Lord Sesshomaru is an all-powerful demon. He wishes to battle only the most powerful demons around to build his superior strength. No foe is a match for my Lord."

"Oh, yeah?" Kaida mocks. She tries to picture the man fighting strong demons and realizes that Jaken would just about tell her anything she wants to know about Sesshomaru. "Give me an example of a powerful demon your Lord has fought and defeated," she says mischievously.

"A little over two years ago, Lord Sesshomaru had fought against a powerful demon named Naraku and defeated him. Ever since then, he hasn't found a foe worth much of a fight."

"Naraku?" Kaida asked. The name sounds familiar, but she doesn't really know anything about him.

The imp seems surprise with her response, "He was a very evil demon who collected jewel shards to make himself stronger. But he was still no match for my Lord."

"I've heard of the jewel shards. Aren't they the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes. But the jewel is gone now."

"So I've heard."

Kaida and Jaken approach the river side where she had last seen Sesshomaru. The bodies of the men who attacked her were separated with a clean cut through their abdomen; their corpses smell of rotting flesh. Oddly disfigured expressions distort their faces, clearly showing pure agony. Kaida examines the bodies a little closer. A line of dried blood had drained from each man's ear and the ear canal slightly is damaged, as if something had dug its way out.

"There _was_ something wrong with these men," she whispers to herself.

"Ugh. They didn't look like this last night when we left them," Jaken cringes.

Kaida stands up and looks back into the forest. "Something was feeding off of these men from the inside. Most likely controlling them."

"Like a parasite?" asks Jaken.

"Yes." Kaida scans over her surroundings to make sure that nothing is watching them. "Let's get moving before it finds another body."

Kaida and Jaken continue to travel northwest in silence. Every so often, rustling occurs in the trees and the feeling of eyes watching leaves them feeling slightly uneasy.

"Why did I have to be stuck with this human?" Jaken mumbles to himself.

"What's the matter, imp? Are you afraid of what you have gotten yourself into?" Kaida mocks, although she felt a little on edge, herself.

Jaken lies, "O-of course not! Don't be ridiculous, you fo—"

Kaida raises her left hand out to him, silencing him, and scans the forest around them; her other hand grips the hilt of her sword. A familiar dark feeling hangs in the air and chills run down their spine as they watch the trees around them, waiting for the enemy reveal itself. Dark clouds begin to form above as the demonic aura grows more intense. The wind picks up around them. A low, sinister laughter echoes through the trees.

"That laugh," Kaida says under her breath, her heart beginning to race.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are as excited as I am to go on this adventure with Kaida. I know Sesshomaru wasn't really in this chapter, but you know how he is. He just goes and comes when he pleases. But just bear with me. Anyway, where is that laughter coming from? It's giving me the chills. O.O**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Eclipse89 for helping me correct any errors and reviewing this chapter before I posted it. You're a great help! Check out her story, Through the Looking Glass. A fun story with a lot of laughs and crazy adventure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The laughter settles down to a dark voice, "You've grown lovely, child."

"Who are you!?" Kaida barks.

The voice chuckles, "My, aren't we brave? Much different than the last time we met."

Kaida gulps, tightening the grip on her sword. "Show yourself," she demands.

A tall, dark figure walks slowly out of the trees. As he comes into focus, the shadows reveal a man wearing dark shades of purple, red, and black covered in heavy armor. His dark hair is spiked out just past his shoulders. His face is covered by a white mask painted with strange markings; all but his left eye, which is a deep hue of violet. The mask has a few cracks coming from the missing area, most likely caused by damage from a previous fight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaida asks harshly.

She can see the smile in the man's eye and chills speed down her spine. "Young woman. Could it be that you have forgotten who I am?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I suppose you wouldn't since you were just a young child and suffering the loss of your whole village," the man chuckles.

Kaida and Jaken both gasp.

Kaida's mind flashes bits and pieces of lost memory, but nothing comes clear. What had happened? Why can't she remember her old village; her own family? The only thing that added up in her mind is that he was involved. "What did you do?" she growls. Her knuckles turn white and her blood begins to boil. He watches her with amusement as she trembles in fear and anger.

Before Kaida could unsheathe her sword and attack him, Jaken steps in front of her and stabs the staff on the ground before him. "Feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" Flames fly out of the old man's wooden mouth towards the opposing man. Just before the fire reaches him, the demon's body disperses into dark shadows and fuses back together directly in front of her.

Startled by the sudden appearance, Kaida flinches back an inch but is halted by a tight grasp just above her wrist. The man stares deeply into Kaida's eyes, as if bearing down deep into her soul.

A haunting whisper escapes his lips behind the mask, "It will be mine."

A cold sweat runs down Kaida's spine and she feels paralyzed where she stands. Had he not had a hold of her arm, she probably would have taken off. This fear is unlike any other that she had felt when she was left all alone wandering the lands as a child, untrained and unfamiliar with the world. "W-who are you?" The question barely comes out in a whisper, but he hears it, nonetheless.

"Remember my name…Shoumetsu," he says in a dark, chilling voice.

The deep call of a raven echoes through the forest. Out of the trees from the North, a large, black bird shoots through the sky and darts for Shoumetsu. The raven causes him to release Kaida's arm in an attempt to block the bird from attacking his face.

In that moment, the fear that had frozen Kaida in her place vanishes and she realizes that none of his attention is on her. She takes advantage of his distraction and unsheathes her sword in a swinging motion, advancing forward with a strike. Unfortunately for her, he is fully aware of her every motion and easily dodges her dark, glossy blade.

"I see you have inherited your family's sword. How about I take it off your hands!" Shoumetsu charges for her and grabs a hold of the hilt along with her hand. The sword begins to react violently, forcing his hand to release it and pushing him back. Dark matter swirls around the sword and violet bolts spark from the hilt. Shoumetsu growls, "Damn. It's protected."

"What is it that you want from me?" Kaida demands from him.

"All in due time, Princess. Fortunately for you, I can't do anything until what I seek is awakened inside you. But let me help you with that." Shadows begin to form a sword in his right hand and he raises it, ready to strike.

Out of the trees from the west, a flash of red shoots into the air. A young man, with silver hair and a red kimono, swings his clawed hand at Shoumetsu yelling, "Iron Reaver SOUL STEALER!"

Before the attack hits him, Shoumetsu's body disperses into shadows and scatters into the trees. "You haven't seen the last of me, Princess. I will have it. That soul of yours will be mine!" The dark clouds begin to dissipate and the heavy aura slowly disappears.

Jaken was the first to talk, bringing Kaida back into focus. "Inuyasha! Where did you come from?!"

"I came from Kaede's village. I sensed a strong demonic aura nearby so I thought I would figure out where it was coming from. Who was that demon?" the young man in a thick red kimono replies.

"Shoumetsu," Kaida answers, starting to walk off, continuing her travels to the northwest.

Jaken starts to run after her, "Wait, Kaida!"

Inuyasha jumps up and lands in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He looks around and then sniffs the air. "Where's Sesshomaru and why isn't he with you?" he interrogates.

Kaida narrows her eyes, "I don't know and I don't care. I don't even know the guy." She then gestures to Jaken and says in a bothered tone, "Why don't you ask the little imp?"

She starts to push past silver haired demon, but he blocks her way. "You don't even know him?" he says, unconvinced. "Then why is Jaken with you?"

Jaken clears his throat, interrupting the two after seeing the tension growing between them, "Let me explain. This human was attacked last night and Lord Sesshomaru was nearby. When he smelled her blood in the air, Lord Sesshomaru went and saved her from psychotic bandits! After that, he told me to keep an eye on her and now I'm stuck with her." Jaken finishes dramatically, then adds in a pleading manner, "Lord Sesshomaru, please come back! I don't want to be stuck with this pathetic human!"

Kaida glares down at him, "Pathetic? If anyone's pathetic, it's you."

"That's not true!" Jaken argues defensively.

Inuyasha sighs, "Why don't you guys come back to the village? I'm sure Sesshomaru will be back to check on Rin. Besides, from the sounds of it, you are in danger. If that demon's coming back for you, you would be much safer at the village."

Kaida doesn't hesitate. She knows what she has to do first. One encounter with Shoumetsu wasn't enough to scare her away. "Thoughtful of you, but no. I've been in worse situations and made it through just fine. I can handle myself." She responds.

"Suit yourself, then." Inuyasha crosses his arms, portraying that he doesn't care too much.

Jaken loses it on Kaida. "You fool! You were frozen in fear with that demon. What makes you think you can handle another situation with him, without help!"

"Silence, you imp!" she glares. "If you want to stay at the village, be my guest. It will be good riddance." The raven calls out from ahead and Kaida gets the feeling that he is going to take her exactly where she needs to go. "Anyway, I need to get going. I have things I need to take care of." Inuyasha moves aside to let her pass and Jaken stays behind. _Hopefully that imp will stay with him_ , Kaida thinks to herself as she walks on through the forest.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asks Jaken.

"I don't know," says Jaken, watching her disappear into the trees.

Inuyasha turns to the west, towards the village; his dog ears twitching, "There is something different about that girl, but I'm not sure what. I think it is a good idea to keep an eye her and find out. I'll see what I can find out about this Shoumetsu demon. Anyway, I have to go."

Inuyasha runs off toward the village, jumping up into the trees as he goes, and Jaken is left there to decide whether he really wants to follow Kaida or go to a village full of humans. Jaken hollers out in frustration and hits his head with his staff a few times. After releasing some of his frustration, he puts on a brave face and tells himself, "I can do this. Lord Sesshomaru will come for me very soon." Jaken does more talking to himself and realizes that he is very far behind and hurries after Kaida. When he finally catches up, he sees a large raven flying in front of her. She seems to be following it as if the bird is leading her somewhere.

Kaida glances back at him, slightly annoyed. "I thought you were going to stay behind with that dog demon?"

"I knew if I didn't do as my Lord instructed me to, he would surely have my head!" Jaken says defensively.

Kaida rolls her eyes, "Whatever. If you are going to follow me around, just keep up."

Silence befalls them as they continue on, following the raven to an unknown location. The day slowly went by, much to Kaida's dismay. There is a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she needs to hurry. They traveled through the lands for miles, only stopping once to take a rest and replenish. Now, the sun is beginning to set over the western horizon.

Kaida and Jaken follow the raven to a small watering hole in the middle of a clearing. The raven disappears into the trees above as the girl simultaneously kneels down by the water, scooping it up with her hands.

The imp stands there watching her, wondering, _What is it about this woman? I don't get it._

Kaida glances at him, noticing that he is just standing there staring at her with his large yellow eyes.

He flinches, startled for an instant.

"We'll stay here for the night and continue at sunrise," she says. Turning her attention away, she drinks the water from her hands and then washes her face with another handful of cool water.

Jaken wants to ask her about the raven, but the woman seems more distant now than when he first met her. Ever since that encounter with that strange demon from earlier, she had hardly spoken a word. It's almost like with Lord Sesshomaru; but at least with him, there wasn't that uncertainty of what would happen if trouble would arise; it makes him nervous thinking about the what-ifs if another demon were to show up or if Shoumetsu returns for a round two. Jaken sighs heavily and slumps next to a tree in the open area. "Please hurry, Lord Sesshomaru," he whispers to the sky as he slowly slips into a deep sleep.

Kaida barely overhears the little imp call for his lord. _The little guy must be tired_ , she lightly smiles at the dozing off demon. Taking a deep breath, she strides over to a nearby cliff.

Looking ahead, she sees a canyon with many streams flowing through the valley below. It looks so serene. Her new companion, the raven, flies down and lands beside her, looking out into the canyon as well.

"It looks so peaceful, doesn't it?" she says to the large bird.

As if he can understand what she had said and is answering back to her, he squawks and clicks his beak, then flares out his feathers.

She watches him curiously. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" she inquires the bird.

The bird bobs his head up and down in a nodding motion, twitching his feathers in response.

"Do you have a name?"

He nods again.

Kaida gasps, "Is there a way you can tell me what it is?"

This time, the birds makes his way to her and uses his wings to gesture her to come close.

Unsure what exactly he's going to do, she cautiously kneels down in front of him.

He continues to gesture her closer until she is finally face to beak with him. Once he is satisfied, he places his wings onto the sides of her face and touches his head to hers, eyes closed.

Kaida closes her eyes as well, following his example, and when she opens her eyes again, she is still on her knees but the raven is gone. She looks up from the ground and sees a large, broad man standing a few feet away in dark heavy armor over his red and black kimono. On his back, he sports a dark and glossy feathered pelt. His hair is long, black, and slightly wavy; his skin lightly bronzed. And the man's eyes are as gray as a dark rain cloud about pour. There is a familiar feeling about him. _Is this man the raven I was just with? Is that possible?_ She wonders to herself, exasperated.

She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off. His warm, deep voice relaxes her mind, "Kaida, I brought you here so we could communicate freely. But to answer your question, my name is Kangee."

"Kangee?" she says.

"Yes," he replies. He continues on as he begins to pace back and forth, slowly. "We only have a very short time to speak while in this state, considering I haven't used my power to enter a mind in a particularly long time… As I'm sure you are most likely aware, I'm leading you somewhere important; it's your old village. There, I am sure some of your lost memories will be recovered."

"Lost memories? You knew about that? Will they tell me anything about Shoumetsu? Is there a way for me to deal with him without feeling so vulnerable in his presence? Will he-?"

"Kaida," he man stops her, closing his eyes and relieving a heavy sigh.

She looks down with her face flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

Kangee clears his throat and explains, "I can't tell you if all your questions will be answered right away, but your lost memories will reveal what you need to know about your past and a little bit about why he is after you." Honest regret fills his face, "Also, I don't know if everything will return to you all at once, or if it will be a gradual."

"He says he is after my soul. Do you know anything about why?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't have the time to explain the reasons for him needing it," he replies with a frown. "I will however, aide you in your travels and try to protect you as much as I can, for it is my duty."

She tries to ask him what he meant, but the ground begins to rumble and vibrations intensify as the world they are in starts to crumble.

Through all the chaos, Kaida can barely hear Kangee as he speaks his last words. "Time has run out for now. But I will do what I can to help you find out who you really are."

Suddenly there is silence. The earth is no longer shaking and a cool breeze blows across the back of her neck. Feathers are now held at the sides of her face and the raven's head is back on her forehead. The two pull away from each other's close distance and stare down at one another for a moment. The raven replaced the man she was just having a conversation with. _Kangee_. He bows down to her and flares out his wings, taking off into the night sky. After the sight of him fades away, a yawn begins to overcome her and she lays down on the ground, exhausted from the day's experiences. Morning is going to bring even more excitement that can go either way; she needs to get her rest. Closing her eyes, she slips into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading my story! Much appreciate it. I hope you are enjoying the adventure, because it's only going to get even more intense. Please send me your thoughts and reviews, as I am always looking forward to reading them. Also, if you have any predictions, I would love to know what they are. I want to know what goes on in my readers mind while they read. ^_^**

 **I would also like to give a shout-out to Eclipse89. Thank you for all your help in editing and reviewing my story so that it's ready for publishing. Check out her story Through the Looking Glass. It's a good read and it's completed! Until next time! ~Gibbous1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Morning arrives early with the sunshine beaming down on Kaida's face. She clinches her eyes tighter, trying to shut out the light. For the moment, she has forgotten about the raven, about the little annoying imp, and, most of all, about Shoumetsu.

The scent of grass and trees give her peace of mind; the sound of birds chirping feel harmonious. The light breeze raises little goosebumps upon her flesh, but the warmth of the morning sun calms them back down. _Just a little bit longer, mother,_ Kaida groans wistfully, still tired and unaware about where she really is. She rolls over to shield the light from her face.

Then, reality comes rushing back. She isn't the little girl who was sleeping on the hill which was next to her old village where her mother had found her one morning. _Mother,_ she quietly gasps. _Was that a memory or just wishful thinking?_

She looks around curiously and notices that Jaken it still asleep by the tree, laying almost upside-down with a large bubble blowing from his nose. In the sky, the raven circles above, signaling that they should get moving. Kaida combs out her hair with her fingers and ties it back up. When she's satisfied about her appearance, she walks over to the water to get a drink and splash her face.

She picks up one of the pebbles from the clear liquid and tosses it towards Jaken, hitting him on the top of his head. The bubble bursts from his nose and he jumps up, startled and flailing around. He hollers, "You impudent fool, how dare you throw things at me!"

Kaida just looks at him, virtually emotionless, and says, "Let's go," although on the inside, she is laughing at how amusing he had looked. She walks over to the edge of the canyon and Jaken quickly follows her. Kangee flies down next to them and begins to coast along the high cliff.

The bird makes a low croaking sound at them, telling the odd group to come on. Kaida nods in response and begins to trail behind him with the little green imp grumbling hushed complaints behind her.

After walking along the canyon for awhile, they come the edge of a mountain with a waterfall pouring heavily between the rims. The raven flies across the falling water to the other side of the canyon and perches himself on a large moss-covered boulder.

"You've got to be crazy to follow that bird across there! You will surely fall to your doom!" Jaken exclaims, exasperated.

Kaida sighs, "There is a small ledge just behind the water; we should be able to cross just fine." A smile creeps upon her face as she leans down to Jaken, "unless of course, it's brittle and weak and crumbles beneath our feet. Then yes, we will fall to our doom." She then pats the imp on the head and giving him a big, fake smile, "Although, I highly doubt that."

Jaken cringes at her humor.

She, then, leads him to the back of the waterfall and sure enough, there is a thin ledge that stretches across the siding of the mountain. Kaida examines the ledge carefully to make sure it was safe enough to cross. She presses one foot on the hard, mossy stone to see if it is going to be strong enough to hold their weight; only a few pebbles crumble down below. "It should hold," Kaida says.

Jaken is baffled. He solely believes this human woman is completely mad. No one in their right mind would scale a mountain edge behind a waterfall with very little foot room to get across; at least, not anyone who wasn't signing a death wish, of course.

Kaida looks down at him, "So, do you want the honor of going first? Or do you wish to follow behind for the sake of going your own pace?"

Jaken stutters, "O-of course I would have no problem going first, but seeing as how this is your idea, I will allow _you_ that honor."

The woman shrugs and starts for the ledge. Placing her hands on the cold and damp stone wall, she manages to find some areas along the facing to grip onto for balance. First reaching out to her left, she grabs a hold of an outcrop of rock and then stretches her left foot out, gradually easing her weight on the ledge to find the strong and sturdy points and avoid the weaker ones. She steadily begins to make her way across, feeling around with her foot each time she advances. Jaken cautiously follows, although he doesn't attempt to test the stone beneath his two-toed feet while pushing forward.

About half way across the path, the stone starts to thin out and feel weaker beneath their feet. Rocks crumble from the wall and underneath the slab. The woman slows her pace with Jaken wobbling along beside her, his staff between his arms and feet.

Kaida catches a flash of something out of the corner of her eye. An unknown source zips by from behind. She stills herself and quickly scans behind her for the object that could have went by them, but she finds nothing out of the ordinary. Only the large stream of water falling behind their backs.

Jaken notices the sudden stillness in his companion and inquires, "Why did you stop?"

Kaida doesn't answer. Instead, she focuses on trying to hear what is out there. After a couple of long, silent moments, other than the sound of falling water, she takes a deep breath and continues on. The feeling of unease doesn't fade, though. She has a feeling that something is out there, and it isn't a friendly something, either.

In a matter of seconds after creeping along the ledge again, an object shoots through the waterfall and blasts a hole just to the right of Jaken. Because of the force of the explosion and the fact that the ledge is so small to begin with, Jaken loses his footing and begins to fall down with the water.

Kaida's quick, involuntary reaction barely saves Jaken from an impending death; but as for his Staff of Two-headed…it tumbles down, disappearing into the mists.

"MY STAFF! NOOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE IT! I CAN'T!" Jaken panics, while dangling upside down by his ankle. He thrashes around, making it difficult for Kaida to keep a hold of him. "LET ME GO, YOU STUPID HUMAN! LET ME GO!"

"If I let you go, you'll most likely die from the sharp rocks at the bottom of the falls!" her voice strains as she hollers. She struggles to keep a hold of him, trying not to lose her balance or drop him in the process. "What makes that staff so important that you'd risk your life over a stick?!"

"IT'S NOT A STICK! LORD SESSHOMARU GAVE THAT TO ME!"

"Can't he get you a new one?!"

"Do not INSULT my LORD!" He says, utterly exasperated. "He entrusted me with the Nintoujo so I may serve him! Losing that because of a lowly human, like yourself, will only leave me dishonored! "

Kaida tries to pull him up onto the small ledge while grunting, "I'm sure...that he will understand...that it was a life-or-death situation...and let you get away with it...just this time."

"You ignorant fool! Lord Sesshomaru is a ruthless demon. He does not forgive easy!"

"Well I guess you're just out of luck, then, because I'm not going to let fall to your death." With that, she heaves the little imp back up to the side of the mountain next to her. Looking at the little guy's face, she feels a small tug at her heart. His eyes are all teary and he absolutely looks devastated. She lets out a sigh of defeat and calls out to the raven who had just appeared on the other side of the water. "Kangee! The staff!" She points down to where the thick, two-headed stick had fallen. The raven dives after it. Once he is out of view, Kaida looks back at Jaken and tells him, "You owe me for this."

The imp is truly happy now. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Before Kangee could come back with the drenched, wooden staff, another explosion occurs next to Kaida; this time sending her and Jaken off of the ledge and into the falling waters. Fortunately, the two don't get separate. Kaida grabs a hold of the back of the little imp's brown kimono as they are thrown off the ledge and repositions herself between him and the whitewater, pulling the demon in close to her. Closing her eyes tightly and tucking her knees up, she wraps her arms around the little body for his protection and prepares for the impact down below.

In mid air, they stop falling and are carried up to solid ground. Her feet are placed down gently; Kaida opens her eyes and drops the imp onto the ground with a thud.

A man stands next to her with long dark hair put up in a high ponytail, a brown fur headband along with a brown fur pelt, and silver and black armor. His shoulders have fur plates on them as well, and his ears are pointed like a demon's. He stands there looking out into the trees in the distance, as if looking for something, or someone.

"Show yourself," he bellows.

A woman's amused laugh echoes through the trees in response.

The man growls, "Come on out and face me! Or are you scared?"

The voice giggles, "Sorry, wolf boy, but I'm not interested in fighting with you."

He narrows his eyes, "Then what do you want with this woman?"

"That is of no concern to you, wolf. Now off with you!"

"Kouga, watch out!" a red headed girl with pigtails warns as she jumps in front of the man, punching the ground. Leaves lift off the ground and dart at two giant, disgusting, worm-like creatures slithering through the grass. The leaves act as throwing knives, slicing up the pale, grayish bodies.

A large flame bursts out of the trees like a flamethrower and the man, whom the girl had called Kouga, grabs a hold of Kaida and Jaken and jumps out of the way.

As the flames disappear, a woman with long auburn hair and a short red kimono appears. Her beauty is uncanny as she tugs at the thick strands of her hair, twisting a curl, and letting it drop over her chest. Her kimono, with no sleeves, reveals the cleavage of her slightly larger-than-average breasts, giving it sex appeal. Along the edges of the silky robe is wide, golden fabric and the abdomen is decorated a broad, marbled design of gold.

Seeing the woman walking casually towards her and the others brought a familiar sensation of despair in Kaida's heart. She feels as if she knows her from somewhere, but isn't sure from where.

As the woman approaches closer, Kouga and the other woman stand in front of Kaida and Jaken, preparing for a fight. The fiery demoness keeps her bright green eyes on the human the entire time that she advances toward the group. When Kouga and the wolf girl close the distance between them in front of Kaida, the woman lets out an amused laugh and says in a snarky tone, "You foolish pups think you can take on me? I can cook you to a crisp."

Kouga growls, "Ayame, you may want to get back. This demon is dangerous."

The girl with pigtails replies, "No. I'm not going to let you fight her on your own. We're a team." The two then look at each other and give an understanding nod. Ayame then turns her attention to the woman, who is standing only a few feet away from them with one hand on her hip and her weight relaxing on one leg. "Are you responsible for the attacks and the disappearances in the mountains and around here?" she asks.

The woman lifts up her slack hand and examines her long, red nails, then turns her hand out, saying with a very unconvincing tone, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Kaida acts out on a whim, stepping passed Kouga and Ayame and towards the demoness. "Are you an ally of Shoumetsu?"

The woman switches her attention to Kaida, taken by surprise with her inquiry, "Shoumetsu?"

"Yes," she replies.

The woman smiles, "What makes you think that I may be an ally of his?"

Kaida gulps, "Don't give me that nonsense. Just come out and say it."

She let out a little giggle, "My, aren't you a brave, little girl?" Sauntering towards Kaida, she adds tauntingly, "I wonder how my dear Shoumetsu would feel," she reaches her hand out and gently grabs hold of Kaida's chin, pulling her face closer as she finishes in what is almost a whisper, "if I went ahead and brought him your pretty little head."

Kaida takes a hold of the woman's wrist, adrenaline building up inside her. In a low threatening voice, she says to her, "I don't know who you are or what your purpose is, but I suggest you take your hand off of me."

"I'm surprised that you don't remember who I am; but of course, I'm sure it was a tragic time for you." The woman begins to recall the last encounter they had, "You were only a young child when we found you the first time." She closes her eyes, "….Ahhh such sweet innocence."

Kaida's grip tightens on the woman's wrist; her blood beginning to boil. "Who are you?" she growls.

"My name is Mika. But that's not going to matter to you after Shoumetsu acquires enough magic and spiritual energy to change the world."

"What do you mean by that? Who is this Shoumetsu person you are talking about?" Kouga says from the right of the two women staring each other down.

Mika drops her hand from Kaida's face and gives the man a smug look, "I forgot you were even here, wolf."

"That doesn't answer my question," he says, feeling a bit annoyed; itching for a fight.

"He's one of the most powerful demons around. Much more powerful than that pathetic Naraku from these recent years." She smiles, "No one can defeat him."

A loud, obnoxious voice interrupts, "There is no demon more powerful than that of Lord Sesshomaru! He can destroy that Shoumetsu with ease!"

Everyone turns their attention to Jaken, who seems even less intimidating without his wooden staff. He gulps but holds his composure to the best of his ability while everyone but Kouga stares at the little green imp.

With realization hitting him, the wolf demon hits his fist into his palm and says, "I thought one of you looked familiar. Speaking of, where is Sesshomaru anyway? Aren't you usually tagging along with him and that little human child?"

"Lord Sesshomaru? I've never heard of him," says Mika.

"M'Lord was the one who defeated Naraku and sent him crawling back to Hell!"

"Hmm." Mika reaches out, grabbing Kaida's ponytail, and starts dragging her back towards the forest that she came out of earlier.

"Ahh!" Kaida yelps, trying to pry the demoness's fingers open to no avail.

"Enough talk. I only came for the girl and the rest of you are just boring me." She raises her free hand above her and snaps her fingers, igniting fire from the spark she created. Flames grow and spiral around them until they are completely engulfed in a ball of fire. A moment later, the fire fades out, leaving nothing but a faint smoke.

Jaken grips the sides of his head and wails in anguish as he runs around in circles. "Lord Sesshomaru will surely have my head for this!" Tears spray from his wide eyes, "Whatever will I do?"

"It's not over yet," Kouga says as he and Ayame get into a fighting stance.

"WHAT?!" Jaken looks back into the direction of the forest and spots a group of men staggering out of the forest towards them. The men reek of blood and death; their eyes consumed with hunger and bloodlust.

"Are they human?" Ayame asks, the back of the left hand over her nose to block some of the stench.

Kouga replies, "I believe so. It's a little hard to tell with so much blood in the air."

Two other wolf boys approach on the other side of the canyon where Jaken and Kaida had come from before crossing the waterfall. "Kouga! Ayame! There you are!" says the taller boy with the white mohawk; both of the newcomers trying to catch their breath.

Ayame turns her attention to them, "Ginta. Hakkaku. You guys might want to stay where you are."

Meanwhile, the strange, blood-splattered men advance closer in an unusual way, walking unsteadily across the forest floor and into the clearing. Ginta and Hakkaku grab onto each other, freaked out by the odd sight before them.

"What are they?" the shorter boy with a full head of gray hair and a black patch of hair in the front.

His taller friend replies, "I don't know, Ginta. But they sure are creepy!"

Once the group of men are only a few feet away from the wolf demons and the imp, they stop and evaluate their next victims. The men lift up their bloodied swords and begin charging with precise movement. They act as though there were never weak or staggering in the first place. One man swings his sword at Kouga with a quick motion, missing the wolf demon by a hair.

Although Kouga is fast, he isn't as fast as he used to be when he had the two jewel shards in his possession. He growls at the thought and swings his fist with great force, knocking the man to the ground and the snap of bone breaking. After a moment Kouga's eyes widen with shock as the man starts lifting himself up, face bloodied and his left cheekbone crushed. "What the—"

"Kouga, they won't stay down!" Ayame yells. She is punching and kicking two men who were swinging a knife and a naginata at her.

Kouga opens his fist and flexes his fingers, the Goraishi appearing on his hand. The Goraishi begins glowing yellow as he attacks his enemy and charges after the men attacking his fiancée.

Meanwhile, Mika is still dragging Kaida by her hair, walking inside a ball of fire. When the flames die down and leave traces of smoke around them, the young woman notices that she is no longer outside.

Her surroundings: cool, dark, and damp. The ground beneath her feet is made of thick stone. She stands in a large open room that seems like a basement or dungeon of some sort. At the end of the room, wooden stairs lead up to a trapdoor that is in the ceiling, which is also made of wood.

Above her, faint sounds of footsteps trail across the ceiling, making their way towards the trapdoor. In that moment, Mika yanks Kaida down to the floor by her hair, causing her to yelp in pain and land on her hands and knees. Kaida balls up her fist and turns, getting ready to charge at Mika with as much force as she can muster, when the sound of squeaky metal catches her attention. The trapdoor had opened and someone is now coming down the steps. Then Mika gives her a wicked smile as the footsteps approach her from behind.

"Did you retrieve the woman?" a familiar male voice inquires from behind.

"Hmm…" Mika replies with a proud look on her face.

"Good," the man says. He grabs a hold of the back of Kaida's neck, lifting her up off the floor and turning her to face him. The man in the strange broken mask takes in what he sees with a dark smile in his deep violet eye.

The woman stands there in his grasp, stunned in a moment of fear and shock. She wasn't expecting to already come in contact with him, again; she had questions that needed to be answered and a forgotten past to be remembered. Right now, she had no way of facing this demon on her own. At least, not right now. She needs to get out of here, and soon.

All these thoughts race in her mind as she and Shoumetsu eyes are locked. Before Kaida can snap back to reality, the scenery in the room flashes, as if in a memory. The walls are burning. Flames licking the ceiling. She is surrounded in a room of fire with a hand still gripping a hold of the back of her neck; the same violet eye staring down at her in a mocking way.

"Awaken your power," the man had said in a dark tone.

 _Awaken my power?_ Kaida wonders to herself before the image disappears and she is brought back to the present.

Shoumetsu shifts his gaze to his comrade while still holding onto the girl. "Mika."

"Yes, my Lord?" she bows.

"Go find the priestess," he orders.

She bows again, sending a glare at Kaida's back, and then, with the snap of her fingers, she disappears inside a ball of flames.

After a moment of consideration, Shoumetsu releases Kaida's neck and stalks over to the wooden stairs, leading to the trapdoor. Once at the foot of the stairs, he turns his head back to a stunned and confused woman. "You can either stay down here, locked up, or you can join me," he says indifferently.

Kaida is taken aback. "What?"

Looking over his shoulder, he answers, "You can either spend your days locked down here, alone, and be forced to do what I ask of you, or you can come with me of your own free will. Either way, you will do what is required of you."

Furrowing her brows and crossing her arms, she arches her back slightly as she declares, "You can't keep me here."

Shoumetsu smiles behind his caricature mask, "We shall see." With that, he ascends the wooden stairs and disappears on the other side of the door. The sound of metal latching makes it absolute that she is trapped in the basement of wherever she is being held captive.

An hour passes and Kaida finds herself conquered with boredom. There is no way out of the basement but through the door in the ceiling.

Laying on a stone ledge in the opposite side of the room, she sheaths and unsheaths her sword above her, over and over again. It's dark, glossy blade gleaming in the dim light every time it slides half way out.

She sighs, resting her sword across her chest, "...If I can't get out from down here, then I guess I'm going to have to make Shoumetsu think I'm going help him in order to—"

A loud click and unlatching sounds from across the room where the door is; the whining of the metal hinges echo off the stone walls as the door opens to let someone in.

"Speak of the devil," she says in a hushed voice as she sits up and hops off of the ledge. But the figure that descends the steps isn't Shoumetsu. This time it is a young woman, maybe the same age as Kaida, with long, silky blue hair and a gorgeous blue floral kimono. She is carrying a tray with a bowl of white rice and a glass of water. She looks up at Kaida, shock all over her flawless face and ocean blue eyes.

Dropping the tray, leaving it scatter across the stone floor, the woman gasps in surprise and confusion, "Kaname?"

Kaida stands there with perplexity. _Who is Kaname?_ She watches as the bewildered woman approaches her slowly, reaching a hand out to her face and examining her closely with awe.

In a quiet whisper, "You look so much like her…but…" She pauses, observing Kaida's violet-colored eyes; sorrow and hope filling her own. Then the woman gasps, suddenly aware of what she is doing. "I'm sorry!" she says quickly, removing her hand from the girl's face and bowing apologetically. "I don't know what came over me," she says, picking up the spilt bowl of rice and the broken glass cup.

Kaida reaches her hand out to stop her but at the sight of the rice on the floor, her stomach involuntarily growls, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in since the morning before yesterday. The grumbling didn't go unnoticed. The blue-haired woman's eyes shift from the tray to Kaida's stomach. "I'll get you some more. I apologize," she bows and turns to the stairs.

She finally finds her words and stops the woman on the steps. "Wait! Who is Kaname?...And why did you mistaken me for her?"

The woman returns a sad smile, "She was an old friend of mine and you look so much like she did when she was alive…" With that, she continues up the stairs and disappears outside the door, leaving Kaida standing there with a stab of guilt in her heart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading my story and I am sorry it took so long to get it posted. Finals and all... Anyway. Please message and review what you've read so far and let me know what you think. I'd also like to thank Eclipse89 for helping me out on my story and you guys should give her fanfic a looks-y: Through the Looking Glass. It's quite entertaining.**

 **Can't wait for Sesshomaru to finally show up? Well I have good news for you! Expect to see him in the next chapter! ^_-**

 **Love you guys,**

 **~Gibbous1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Kouga and Ayame continue fending off the awkward corpses that never seem to stay down. _What is controlling them?_ Kouga wonders to himself as he throws a punch into a man, sending him pounding into the ground beneath him. Kouga stands there, trying to catch his breath. They have been at this for a little over an hour and it seems like every time they think they have won, more bizarre, animated corpses would come through the forest moments after.

"Kouga, this is never-ending," Ayame says in an exasperated voice, short out of breath.

Bodies lay scattered and beaten on the ground. Jaken, standing at the edge of the canyon, looks around in disbelief. The corpses are a little over a day old and they are the bodies of dead samurai that had come from a nearby castle. The smell of rotting flesh intensifies every time the bodies open from the gashes caused by Kouga's Goraishi.

Jaken steps forward, noticing something that everyone hadn't realized earlier. "Shouldn't there be more blood from these human soldiers?" Jaken inquires, observing a man who is cut in half at the abdomen.

"You're right," Ayame says, also stepping forward to the body. Everyone gathers around to observe the dried up corpses with curiosity, unaware of the danger slithering beneath the grass around them.

"They look like they've been eaten alive from the inside," Ginta comments, looking at it in disgust.

"Hey, Kouga," Hakkaku calls from another set of slaughtered bodies. "Look at this. See where it looks like something crawled out of the man's ear?" he says, pointing at the stream of drying blood coming from the ear and the mutilated ear canal. "It's the same thing we've seen back in the mountains when those humans and some of our men attacked us."

Kouga furrows his brows and rubs his chin, recalling the incident when his comrades had attacked them. They acted strange and were obsessed with seeing blood. They had made disturbing comments about what they were going to do to their victims. They had to kill their own kind in order to protect the innocent because the psychotic demons wouldn't stop attacking. It pains Kouga to think about having to take down his own comrades, his own friends and family. He is going to get revenge for his fallen family. Even if it is the last thing he does. And apparently, that woman and Shoumetsu that she is aligning with has something to do with it. Just when he thought everything was finally over after that bastard Naraku was defeated, another demon has to show up and wreak havoc again.

Jaken explains how he and the human woman had seen the same similarities in the men that Sesshomaru had killed after they had attacked her.

"Do you think there is a connection?" Ayame inquires.

"There has to be," Kouga declares confidently.

While everyone is distracted by the similarities of the dead soldiers, several parasitic worms slither through the grass just meters away from their unsuspecting prey. Their thick, long, and segmented beige bodies are covered in a disgusting coating of slime. Their long, sharp teeth rim their entire mouths like a tunnel full of deadly knives.

These frightening creatures, no bigger than a large finger, formed a semicircle behind the group, preparing to attack. Once they leap into the air towards their victims, a whip of light disintegrates their bodies into nothing.

The attack grabs the attention of the five demons, causing them to stand there in shock and confusion. The smallest demon of the group shouts out with joyful tears in his eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

A tall man with long, silver hair stands there with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Jaken takes in the sight of his greatly missed lord. His white high-class kimono designed with red cherry blossom flower crests at the collar and on the sleeves. His black armor with the pauldron over his left shoulder. Even the large, fluffy Mokomoko he wears on his right shoulder. And at his waist, his two great swords held in place by a yellow and blue sash. An amazing sight indeed.

"What's going on, Jaken?" Sesshomaru says in a bothered tone. He looks around at the mess of bodies sprawled out along the clearing; drying blood sprayed everywhere.

"We were ambushed by these humans who seemed to have been possessed by something, but by what, I do not know," Jaken replies as his words begin to trail off at the end because the annoyance in his lord's golden eyes have grown deeper.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he recognizes a familiar scent mixed in with all the blood in the air. It's that of the woman he had saved just a couple days ago. "Jaken," he says with little emotion.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" he stutters.

"Where is the woman?"

Kouga scratches the back of his head and interrupts, "She was taken by some demon claiming to be an ally of Shoumetsu. Never heard of the guy, but apparently he's been causing a lot of problems lately."

Without saying anything else, Sesshomaru stalks passed the group of demons and into the forest following the direction of the woman's scent, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Jaken, realizing that Sesshomaru is leaving him behind, runs after him in panic, "Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind, again!"

Trailing behind Sesshomaru, Jaken begins to ask him what he plans on doing about the situation. "Lord Sesshomaru?...Are you going after that human woman?"

Sesshomaru continues walking at a steady pace, ignoring his retainer's question.

After a moment, he tries again. "Do you know where she is, my Lord?" When he still didn't receive a response, he lets out a heavy sigh of defeat. _He never pays attention to me._

"Jaken," Sesshomaru says, abruptly, making him jump.

"Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"Where is the Nintoujo?"

The color of Jaken's face pales as much as possible as Jaken realizes that his most prized possession had been left behind after falling down the waterfall. He had been so concerned with staying alive when the wolves were battling the zombified humans, and the excitement over his Lord was just the icing on the cake. Dropping down to his hands and knees, he begins begging for forgiveness while banging his head on the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me! It's all that stupid human's fault for not letting me get it when it fell down the waterfall!"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the imp, then throws a punch onto the top of the groveling imp's head, leaving a swelling red lump.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Jaken groans, rubbing the painful bump with his tiny clawed hands. He had figured that Sesshomaru would have been much harder on him, but much to his surprise, his master simply continues to travel further through the forest; approaching closer to a strong and ominous demonic aura ahead.

Meanwhile, back in the basement where Kaida is being imprisoned, she sits in the back of the room eating a second helping of fresh rice. With her, the woman with long, shining, blue hair eats a bowl of rice as well. Since spending time down here, Kaida has learned that she is being locked up in a basement at the Kurosawa Castle; a day's walk from where Mika had taken her from. She also had learned that the woman, Ryoko, is a demoness and is also being held here. As far as anything else though, questions are still left unanswered.

"Thank you for the food," Kaida says, handing over an empty bowl.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Ryoko asks, concern written on her face.

Kaida gives her a reassuring smile, as she grabs a hold of her sword and rests it against her shoulder. "Thank you, but I'm okay. I plan on getting out of here tonight, anyway."

Ryoko watches her questioningly, until her eyes catch a glint of light from the sword. Looking closely at the hilt, she sees an ornament underneath the black braid; a silver lightning bolt. Ryoko gasps with recognition, "Is that the Kaminari?!"

Kaida gives her a sideways glance, unsure what she is talking about. Then, she realizes that she is looking in the direction of the sword resting against her. "This?"

"Yes," she says. "The Kaminari. Don't you know the name of your sword?"

Kaida looks at her blankly. The only thing she can remember about the sword is that it was given to her by her father as a family heirloom and was told that it would keep her protected from the dangers that lurk in the shadows. After that, her memory went blank.

Ryoko says, while reaching over and pointing out the ornament on the sword, "Kaname had a sword with that same emblem on it." She moves her hand away, placing her fingers on her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "If I remember correctly, she was able to transfer her spiritual powers through the sword. She had also placed a spell on it to keep it out of Shoumetsu's hands; almost like a barrier."

"Like a barrier…" Kaida says quietly to herself. She remembers something like that happening with her sword when she met Shoumetsu the first time. _That's right, he said there was a barrier on it when he tried to take it from me, yesterday..._

"Anyway, you said you wanted to get out of here, right?" Ryoko says, getting back to the present.

Kaida nods, "Yes, tonight. Do you plan on helping me?"

"Well, if you want to avoid being present during the lunar eclipse, then you need to escape from here sooner, rather than later." Ryoko stands up, smoothing out her silky kimono.

"Lunar Eclipse?"

"Come, child. We need to go while Mika is away from the castle," Ryoko says, while ushering Kaida to get to her feet and having her follow up the stairs. Before opening the trapdoor, she whispers detailed instructions on what to do once they enter upstairs, into the main hall. "There is an onsen at the east end of the castle. When the coast is clear and you are certain that you are alone and that you are not being watcheds, you can enter the trees back behind the large rock. You'll have to continue traveling southeast from here to stay hidden in the forest. Do so until you reach an old deserted village. There, you should find some protection until the eclipse passes."

Kaida nods, feeling slightly uneasy about Ryoko's plan. With her luck, something is bound to go wrong.

Ryoko, noticing the doubt in Kaida's eyes, places a hand on the woman's shoulder and gives her a stern look. "Whatever happens, you must get to the village." With that, she lets out a heavy sigh, "I hope you are a good actress because you are going to have to be believable to make it past Shoumetsu."

Kaida returns a mischievous grin, "Oh, I think I can manage."

Ryoko turns her attention to the door, pushing it up and opening it to a large, darkened corridor. With what very little light that lit the hallway, the walls give off an eerie, dark glow of turquoise with a bright, white light at the far end of the hallway.

Looking around in awe, Kaida takes in her surroundings. The light barely seems to reach the floor as it is much darker on the floor than it is close to the ceiling. Along the top and middle of the walls, interesting designs that almost resemble wind and vines run horizontal, intertwining and overlapping. After every few meters, lanterns hang on each side of the corridor that are meant for illuminating one's path, but these lanterns are doing no such thing.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kaida whispers inquisitively. She didn't know why she was whispering; no one else is around her besides Ryoko. But an ominous feeling hanging in the air is persuading her to do so.

Ryoko seems to notice it as well. Her demeanor stays calm and she adjusts her posture ever so slightly, straightening her back and lifting her chin up enough to show confidence. When she finally speaks, her voice is steady and full of authority. "Come. You must clean off that filth if you want to speak to my master. It would be dishonorable to appear before your Lord in such a poor state."

Kaida's eyes narrow at her demand. _She doesn't expect me to really clean up here if I'm just going to use it as my getaway? Then again, it would make anyone put their guard down and they would least expect it._ Making up her mind, she decides to go along with it and submits to Ryoko's demands, following her down the hall towards the light.

Kaida notices from the corner of her eyes that the shadows on the walls were moving, following her. The ominous feeling is beginning to weigh heavily on her shoulders as she trails behind her leader. Her heart begins to race as the fear rises inside of her. She knows she is being watched, but the dark, heavy sensation is more powerful than she's ever felt in her life. She knows that she in danger, she's been in danger her whole life, but she had never realized just how much until now.

More and more shadows continue to dance along the walls and slither across the floor. Kaida watches them as she follows Ryoko to the end of the corridor. As the woman approaches the light of a large window, the shadows appear to thin out and disperse, the eerie aura along with it.

Ryoko turns right and continues down a brighter hallway. After following behind her throughout the castle corridors like a labyrinth, Kaida nearly walks into her after spacing out for a moment, which is unlike her. Normally, she stays aware of her surroundings, always prepared for any circumstance. Lately though, she felt a little unlike herself. Shaking the negative thoughts away, Kaida focuses on staying alert.

"Here we are," Ryoko says at last, opening a white sliding door to a large steamy onsen. Large, stone boulders surround an even bigger pool of naturally hot water. Lilies are scattered around the spring giving it an elegant look. And the trees from the forest stand tall in the background, providing extra shade from the setting sun.

"Wow," Kaida gasps, "it's so beautiful."

Ryoko sighs, "Yes, it is..." Ryoko rests a hand on Kaida's shoulder, "Let's get you ready for your bath."

Kaida raises an eyebrow, "Do I really have to?"

Ryoko shifts her eyes to Kaida's left side, "That wound there on your waist, it's been bleeding and I need to heal it. Otherwise, when you do try to escape, you won't get very far."

Instinctively moving her hand over the large gash she had received just days ago, Kaida feels a small wet spot where the blood seeped through the fabric. _How did I not noticed any bleeding before? I rarely bleed this much, anyway. Why is this time different from any of the others?_

After a moment of being lost in thought, Kaida decides to open up her kimono, revealing the bloody cloth over her wound. Unwrapping the fabric from around her waist, she sees an odd sight. At the edges of the severed cut, her skin is blackening. Black vein-like lines are spreading out from the wound. _Poison?_ She thought to herself. _No, I've been poisoned before and I've never had this reaction. An infection, then? That's not right, either._

"You've been infected," Ryoko says matter-of-fact. Getting straight to work, Ryoko gathers materials, such as different types of herbs from the garden next to the onsen, a mortar, and a pestle.

Kaida closes her kimono back and watches curiously as Ryoko crushes the herbs in the bamboo made bowl, grinding them into fine crumbs. Then, she adds some water into the bowl, stirring it with the pestle and hands it to her. "Drink this."

Kaida looks at her with one eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

"It's medicine. It will numb your body as the infection is extracted from the wound. Now, drink if you want to have your strength back after sunset."

Kaida takes the bowl into her hands and takes a breath before drinking the smooth liquid.

"Good. Now, come quickly to the bath. You will need to relax in there while the water draws the infection out." She stops and looks at Kaida for a minute, as if just realizing that her kimono is fastened, again. "Are you not going to remove your clothes?" She asks, dumbfounded.

Kaida crosses her arms, looking away as she replies, "Hmph. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, so I'm not going to waste my time undressing just to have to put my clothes back on to escape. I'll pass, thank you."

Ryoko shrugs, "Suit yourself, then. What about your sword?"

Kaida looks down to her hip where her sword rests. She removes the weapon from its position, placing it on the table beside them. The demoness, then, leads her over to the water, helping her in and instructing her to go to the middle of the spring.

"Very shortly, you will begin to feel the effects of the medicine as it numbs your body. Once it is fully working, you will not be able to move your body until it wears off completely," Ryoko explains.

Kaida stiffens, as she slowly begins to feel heavy. "When will that be?" she asks, trying to hold back the worry in her voice.

"After it gets dark."

A moment of silence falls between the two women.

"What? I can't wait that long. I have to get out of here as soon as possible," she complains.

"If you want to make it out of here in one piece, then you will endure the treatment and be patient. You are already losing your strength and mobility. Soon, you will be unconscious until nightfall. That is just how the medicine works."

Kaida, struggling to keep on her feet, stares at the blue-haired woman, "I'm going to drown, instead!"

Ryoko's lip tugs at the corner, giving off an amused expression. "Foolish girl, you don't have to worry about that. You will be able to breathe just fine under the water." She bends down, placing her hand in the water and chanting quietly to herself. While she is chanting, the water starts to glow a bright blueish green. When the chanting stops, the glowing fades and the water is back to its normal color. "I cast a spell on the water so you will be able to heal from your wound, as well as breathe while you are submerged.

"Now then, I shall return later to check on you and your progress." Ryoko turns around and disappears from Kaida's view, leaving her in the onsen alone and underneath the water.

 _At least she was telling the truth. I can breathe just fine. But now what do I do? I can't feel my body._ Kaida tries to move her hand, but to no avail. Slowly, her consciousness begins to fade in and out. _Damn it! I can't go to sleep! I have to stay awake. Stay awake!_ Blackness quickly overcomes her mind, caressing her into a deep and numbing sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author Notes:**

 **Oh my? An infection that serious?! What do you guys think is causing that? Let me know in your reviews! I'm itching to know your thoughts.**

 **Yay! Sesshomaru finally is back! I wonder what he was doing...You know him though, he is always coming and going as he pleases.**

 **So many new characters! So many questions! Feel free to tell me your thoughts and share amongst yourselves. I can't wait to get the next chapter up. Back to the editing board!**

 **I'd also like to give a shout-out to Eclipse89! Thanks for the help on editing my chapters! You are very much appreciated! Check out her story, Through the Looking Glass. It's a fun read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaida's body floats underneath the surface of the water. Magic from the warm liquid eats away at the cut on her side, drawing out the darkness from her veins; a process which would have been excruciating under normal circumstances.

Along with the shadowy matter escaping her body, a tiny parasite is pulled out of the wound. As the demonic worm exits the unconscious woman, it races to the surface of the water, desperate to escape the magical acid. Unable to break free from the spring, the water deteriorates the creature completely...

A couple of hours has passed and the sun is almost to the horizon. Kaida slowly begins to regain consciousness, barely opening and closing her eyes. Everything is blurry and her mind is groggy. For a brief moment, she doesn't realize that she is no longer in the middle of the spring.

The enervated woman finds herself lying at the edge of the spring, still fully clothed in her sopping wet kimono. Kaida tries to look around, her vision still unfocused and her body still heavy and weak. She notices something familiar between two large boulders at the outside of the onsen. As her vision clears, the object becomes more focused, revealing to her a unique wooden staff crafted with two heads, a woman and an old man. Perched on top of the heads, a raven watches her as she lays there stiffly.

"Kangee?"

Kaida is barely able to speak, but in response to his name, the bird flies off into the trees, as if telling her to come.

Kaida attempts to get up, but her body refuses to move. She tries again, but still, nothing happens. She looks back up, towards the staff. _Kangee, you foolish bird. Why did you bring that thing to me? I doubt I'll even see that annoying little demon anyway. Damn thing talks too much_ , she groans.  
The sound of the raven calling out to her startles Kaida from her thoughts. Once again she attempts to move her body, starting with her fingers. At last, after what felt like a century of willing her fingers to move, they twitch in response.

"Good," she mumbles, forcing her hand into a weak fist and opening it slowly. After an agonizingly long five minutes, she finally manages to move her arms beneath her, pushing herself up; the water drips from her hair and clothes as she struggles to lift her body off the ground. "Come on, body," she coaxes as she continues to pick herself up. She looks over at the table where her sword lays and begins to make her way to it, clumsily crawling across the floor.

After acquiring her katana from the table, she turns around to where the large boulders stand, eyeing the staff that is stabbed into the ground. As she advances to it, she uses the weapon as a crutch while she struggles to walk. Her body aches from the labor she's pushing on it, but she ignores the pain and presses on, desperate to get out of her predicament.

She approaches the Two-Headed staff, at last, but before she could grasp the staff in her extended hand, the sound of footsteps sound behind the door inside the castle.

"Damn it!" she curses to herself, taking hold of the staff and forcing her body to move as fast as she can. By the time she reaches the edge of the castle, she hears the sliding door from the onsen slam shut. "That was close….too close," she mutters to herself, trying to catch her breath while resting against a tree. She takes a moment to look at the sky. It is barely dusk. _So much for not being able to move until after dark. Nothing beats a little bit of willpower_. The corner of her lips curve up into a small smile at the amusing thought.

Tucking the sword into its rightful place at her side, she continues to use the staff to her advantage. Holding up her weak and exhausted body, she drags herself through the forest in the direction of the abandoned village that Ryoko claims will be able to protect her.

When it becomes time for another break, she realizes that she hadn't heard or seen Kangee anywhere since he had appeared to her with the staff. Kaida leans against tree, breathing heavily from overexerting herself. She scans her surroundings, carefully observing the trees and sky around her and listening carefully for his distinctive call. Only the sound of the leaves rustling in the light breeze. Kaida narrows her eyes, something isn't right here. From the corner of her eyes, she sees something move, but when she jerks her head to see what it is, there isn't a trace of anything. She notices more movement across the trees from the corner of her eye in the other direction. Again, nothing is there when she looks.

"Who's out there?" Kaida calls out.

No answer.

A dark heavy feeling surrounds her as she straightens herself up off of the tree and hurries through the forest in order to flee away from the approaching danger. But after taking a few steps away from where she stood, Kaida's foot gets caught in a large root that is sticking out of the ground. She lifts herself up from the forest's floor that is only inches from her face, and looks up at the darkening sky. It glows a dark orange hue. _It's almost night. This medicine should wear off completely very soon. I can barely do anything in this state_ , Kaida groans. She, again, spots more movement within the trees, but this time, when she quickly shifts her eyes to see what it is, they don't disappear.

Shadows. The same type of shadows that had followed her in the hallway of the castle are circling her in the forest, as well.

"Damn it!" she says, furrowing her brows in irritation. She then reaches over and starts untangling her foot from the root. Between getting her foot caught and trying to tear it free, her ankle and bare foot are scraped up and bloody. She growls at herself as she untangles from the root, "So much for not having any wounds. This only makes things slightly more difficult." As the gears in her mind turn, trying to come up with a plan on how to get to the village safely, her foot finally snaps free and she scrambles to her feet, limping as she staggers quickly through the trees; watching out for obstacles in her path.

Finally, after her body grew used to her struggles, she no longer needs to use the staff as a crutch, but instead, holds it in her hand as she runs through the trees, jumping over large roots that stuck out of the ground and rocks that would trip or injure her bare feet. She spots a road up ahead and stops to catch her breath before continuing on.

That was a mistake.

"Where do you think you are going?" an amused, yet annoyed, voice of a woman asks from behind her.

Kaida turns around to see who it is. Mika is standing there with her arms crossed and a huntress look in her emerald green eyes. Kaida curses in the back of her mind; she isn't quite in the position to fend off the demoness, let alone outrun her. She takes a deep mental breath and plays it cool. "I told your lord that you demons couldn't keep me confined in that castle. I guess he didn't take me seriously," Kaida says, as if she was slightly disinterested in the demoness standing before her. She turns her back on Mika and looks down at the staff curiously, pondering on whether or not she might be able to use it like the little imp had. _If I have powers like Shoumetsu claims I do, then it should be simple, right?_ Laughing at herself for the thought, she closes her eyes in defeat. _The only hope I have with using this thing is whacking her in the head to buy myself some time to run. Even that looks hopeless._

In mere seconds, Mika is directly behind her with a handful of Kaida's loose, damp, and unkempt ponytail. "You shouldn't turn your back to a demon who is more than willing to rip your head off that pretty little neck of yours."

Without much thought crossing her mind, Kaida takes a tighter hold of the staff and with one swift motion, stabs the staff into Mika's abdomen. Mika yelps in pain and surprise, releasing Kaida's hair as she grabs at the hole in her gut. Kaida takes this chance to make a run for it, charging for the road in front of her.

"You Bitch!" Mika yells out in anger and humiliation. She then charges after Kaida in a fit of rage, reaching her hand out to the woman's ponytail once more in an attempt to yank her hair and throw her across the forest. But before she could get a good grip of her hair, the woman trips and the staff that was in her hands flies through the air, landing on top of a little imp demon's head. Mika stands there with the woman's hair ribbon in her hand, observing how unique it is; completely ignoring the two demons that tower in front of the collapsed human.

The white ribbon has several small stones beaded onto the center of it. The middle bead is a large dark purple gem. "Amethyst, huh?" Mika says, mostly to herself.

Kaida lifts her head, her damp hair sticking to the sides of her face. In front of her face there are two black, booted feet. She slowly looks up, cautiously taking in the being before her. Along with the black boots, a large fluffy-looking boa drags on the ground behind them, then she sees white sashinuki hakama, pants only those of noble men would wear, along with a blue and yellow sash hanging down in front of her face. She looks higher; at the man's waist, two swords rest at his left hip, and the sleeves of his kimono are red with cherry blossom crests. She notices that both hands are clawed but only one of them has two magenta stripes on the wrist. A demon, she concluded. Over his kimono, he wears spiked armor attached to the top of his cuirass.

When she finally looks up at his face, she is paralyzed by the sight. Golden eyes peering down at her, emotionless and cold. She couldn't think; couldn't move. She lays there staring up at him, frozen in fear and amazement. His silver hair flowing in the small breeze, the blue crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on his cheeks under each eye, and the red markings on his eyelids. He is definitely a demon; no doubt about that. She can sense the danger in his demonic aura, but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes from him. It feels like time is standing still.

"You foolish human!" an annoyingly familiar voice exclaims. "Stop gawking at Lord Sesshomaru like that! Where are your manners?! It is rude to stare!"

Kaida rips her eyes from the demon's golden ones and shifts her attention to the dramatic imp who now has a hold of his staff with a demonic death grip. Nothing would ever pry that thing out of his little green clawed fingers, even in death.

"Wait," she says quietly to herself. "Did he just say 'Lord Sesshomaru'?" Her face becomes flushed with the realization that this demon, who obviously is no one to take lightly, is the same one who she had so boldly bad-mouthed, doubting the high expectations that the little imp demon had proclaimed. The demonic aura coming from him is proof enough that he is very powerful. How did she not notice it before when she was running through the forest,or when she encountered Mika in the trees?

 _Mika? That's right. She was chasing me a moment ago._ Kaida turns around quickly, seeing Mika observing the hair ribbon in her hands. Pushing herself up to her feet, Kaida clinches her fists in anger and irritation, glaring at the redheaded woman. As if feeling the piercing glare, Mika lifts her eyes, amusement filling in them as she returns the stare.

Kaida stands with her arms crossed, showing that she isn't interested in playing petty games, "Hand it over, Mika. That ribbon doesn't belong to you. Besides, isn't it me, who you are after?"

Mika chuckles, "My, my. A little possessive, don't you think? I find it rather intriguing. Tell me, girl. Is this the source of your seal?"

"Seal?" Kaida says, completely confused.

"Hmph." A daring smile forms on Mika's face as she prepares to crush the amethyst stone on a large rock beside her feet.

Without warning, Kaida takes hold of the hilt of her sword, drawing it out of the scabbard in one swift motion. The sudden reaction took Mika by surprise as she is drawn back to a tree, the dark blade held closely to her throat. The two women stare in silence. Mika grows excited at her new discovery.

An annoying voice calls out from behind, "You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Kaida looks back at Jaken, frightening him with the anger gleaming in her violet eyes. Returning her attention to Mika, she says in a threatening voice, "Don't you know you're not supposed to take things that do not belong to you?"

Mika giggles, "Why are you so protective over a simple hair ribbon? Shouldn't you be running for your life?" Her voice strains in the last words as the blade pushes on her throat, drawing blood.

"Other than my sword, that hair ribbon is the only thing I have left from my past. I'm not going to let an arrogant whore take and destroy something that is rightfully mine!"

Jaken and Mika gasp at the sudden outburst while Sesshomaru stands there and narrows his eyes, observing the situation that is unfolding before his very eyes. "I'm growing rather tired of listening to you pathetic women taunt each other. What is the meaning of all this?"

"Hm?" both women respond in unison, turning their attention to the tall demon who looks extremely annoyed with them. Mika takes the advantage of the distraction and shoves Kaida off of her, causing her to slam into Sesshomaru and hit the back of her head on hard metal, barely grazing her scalp on the spikes of his armor. Kaida moves her free hand to the scrapes at the back of her skull, feeling the warm blood dampening her thick, dark hair. Seconds later, she realizes that she is being held up by Sesshomaru instead of sliding down to the ground like she normally would have.

"So," Mika calls out. "You are the All-Powerful Sesshomaru this little toad demon was telling me about?" Mika smiles mockingly.

"I'm not a toad! I'm an imp!" Jaken corrects, swinging his arms dramatically.

Mika scrunches her face in disgust, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru releases Kaida and flexes his claws, ready to strike. Smiling at the demoness, he says, "Are you wishing to challenge me?"

Mika braces herself for an attack as Sesshomaru dashes forward, appearing beside her in a matter of seconds. She quickly leaps away into the trees, narrowly missed by his claws releasing poisonous fumes. Mika attempts to use her flames to protect herself from the demon's poison claws, but

Sesshomaru appears behind her instead, piercing his hand through her back and out of her stomach.

Mika coughs up blood, "How?"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent," Sesshomaru advises, removing his hand from her back. "A demon, such as you, will have no chance against me."

Mika coughs again, spitting blood out as she drops to the ground and lands on her knees. "I'll remember that next time," she smiles, wiping the blood from her mouth.

She stands back up after a moment and observes Sesshomaru more closely. "I thought you looked familiar," she says with surprise recognition all over her face. "You are the son of those two dog demons. Oh what were their names?" Placing a finger to her lips, she thinks for a minute and then she snaps her fingers, "Oh, that's right! Inu no Taisho and…oh, what was her name….oh yeah, everyone had called her Inukimi!"

"You know of Lord Sesshomaru's parents?" Jaken says in astonishment.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "I do not know you. How would you know anything about me or my parents?"

Mika giggles at a thought, "That's right, you were only an infant at the time. My you have grown up handsomely."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru flexes his claws.

Mika jumps back and up into a tree, "In due time, boy. Shoumetsu is going to be thrilled to learn that you are the son of the Great Dog Demon." With the snap of her fingers, flames ignite around her and surround her body while forming a large ball of fire. "Until we meet again," her voice echoes from the fire.

Kaida sheaths her sword and steals a glance at Sesshomaru, curious about what he was thinking. Unable to read his face, she sighs, speaking to herself, "Well, that was interesting. Looks like I'm no longer the only target." Looking back up to Sesshomaru, she says, "Thanks, but I didn't need any of your help."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL HUMAN! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken scolds, whacking Kaida in the head with his staff.

"Ow!" She attempts to take the staff from him to return the blow to his head, but she couldn't shake him off of it; so instead, she lifts the sleeve from her right arm and punches the imp on the top of his head, leaving a large growing lump in its place. "You stupid imp! How dare you use that thing on me? Especially since I'm the reason you have it back in the first place." Crossing her arms, Kaida continues, "Who is the ungrateful one, now?"

As Jaken and Kaida glare at each other, sending sparks of irritation flying between them, Sesshomaru turns away, continuing on his journey to find out whose ominous aura that he's feeling belongs to. The first one to notice him leaving is Kaida; looking over to him as he had his back turned to her.

"If you are curious about that demonic aura, it belongs to a demon named Shoumetsu." To Kaida's surprise, Sesshomaru stops and glances at her from over his shoulder as if questioning whether or not she will follow him. Kaida looks away quickly, her face flushing, "I'm not going back to the castle; besides, I'm on my own mission."

"Good riddance," Jaken says, crossing his arms and speaking confidently. "We don't need a pathetic human around, anyway. You'll only get in Lord Sesshomaru's way."

Kaida crosses her arms as well, "Hmph." Then something comes flying at her from Sesshomaru's direction. While fiddling her hands, trying to catch what was thrown at her, she notices that Sesshomaru has already continued walking again.

Jaken then runs off after Sesshomaru, hollering, "Wait for me, Milord!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Hey, guys! I hope you are enjoying this so far.**

 **Did Mika seriously just claim that she knew Sesshomaru as a baby?! Where's the baby pics! I need to see them!**

 **Anyway. Merry Christmas to everyone! And Happy Holidays to everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas! I send the best wishes to you and hope that you guys make happy and fruitful memories, for it is the end of the year and a new beginning just around the corner!**

 **I'd also like to give a shout-out to my friend, Eclipse89. If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't flow as well as it does. You're the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Opening up her hands, she sees what Sesshomaru had thrown to her. A white hair ribbon with several stones beaded onto it. It's her hair ribbon. She holds the ribbon up close to her, grateful that it wasn't lost like she had feared in the back of her mind. She then looks back to Sesshomaru, who is now pretty far into the forest, and yells to him, "Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru doesn't respond back to her though.

Kaida then turns around and begins to travel south to the village that Ryoko had told her about. After awhile of walking, she hears the call of a raven. "Kangee!" she calls out to him, making him aware of her whereabouts. The large bird appears on a bough of a nearby tree. "Where have you been?" she says to him in a scolding manner.

The bird croaked in response, shifting the attention to the trees in front of them. The shadows snake across the trees again, now that Sesshomaru is out of sight. Kaida's nervousness begins to grow once again, as the eerie shadows begin to manifest dark, ghastly figures pulling out of the trees. Instinctively, she grabs a hold of the hilt of her sword and taking a few steps back. The shadowy figures weave about, eyes like red lights appearing in the darkness. The sun has completely passed the horizon with only the light from the moon and stars to light up the night sky.

"Damn it…..if this forest had to be named, it ought to be named forest of the shadows, because that's all I seem to run into," Kaida mutters to herself.  
As the shadows advance, with wriggling arms out stretching for her, Kaida swings her sword and slices the shadows into twos. They disperse, shimmering into nothingness.

She feels something touch her shoulder. She whips around and sees more shadow creatures encircling her. Every time she cuts apart the shadows, it feels as if she is only slashing up air; no feeling of contact on her victims. She swings her sword again, causing more shadows to dissipate into the night with the feeling of emptiness in every victory. But the number of manifestations don't go down; more rise out of the ground and pull out of the trees. Before she knows it, she is surrounded by shadowy demons, or spirits, she isn't certain. The only thing she felt from them is the unsettling atmosphere of eerie emptiness, with eyes all around her.

She begins to feel overwhelmed as hundreds of these red-eyed creatures swarm around her, touching her and grabbing a hold of her arms and legs. The moment she gets rid of a few, more double up behind them.

A sharp pain burns her cheek followed by a warm wet feeling running down from it. She wipes her face with her fingers as she tries to pull herself away from the creatures. Kaida widens her eyes as she now sees that it is blood running down her cheek. Something had cut her face. But she couldn't tell if it was the shadows that cut her or something else.

The shadows become denser, enveloping her in darkness as she struggles to break free. More sharp and burning sensations lacerate her body, covering her in shallow cuts and blood. As the creatures shroud Kaida from the outside world, it starts to get difficult for her to breathe. She begins to feel as though she is being closed off from the world and is being pulled into a cold realm of shadows and darkness. It's like her essence of life is being drawn out of the world of the living.

Out of the nothingness, she hears a faint sound, as if someone or something is yelling from far off into the distance. Abruptly, she sees a bright light, dispersing the shadows that had engulfed her. The warm light relaxes her tense and aching body; that is, until she realizes that the bright light is actually a large burst of flames.  
Within seconds, the flames disappeared and the shadows have completely vanished. Kaida looks around to see where the fire came from and sees Jaken standing there looking rather proud of himself. She looks around to find Sesshomaru, but to her slight disappointment, she didn't see him. _What is wrong with me; why do I care where he is? He's a demon after all,_ she reassures herself.

"Let's go."

Kaida turns around, slightly startled, and sees Sesshomaru standing next to her, looking out into the trees. Before she could properly react, he grabs a hold of her waist and jumps into the air and up above the forest; Jaken clinging onto the demon's fluffy boa-like pelt for dear life.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieks, alarmed by the sudden force against gravity. She tucks her face against his chest, using her hands to protect her it from his spiked armor and blocking out the pressure of the wind.

He doesn't reply to her but in a moment, the hard pressure of the wind fades away and the air around them becomes a light breeze. Kaida lifts her head up from his chest and looks up at him for any sign of a response. His cold golden eyes only meet hers for a second before shifting in front of him.

She turns her head around and sees the large landscape miles below their feet. She had never been this high in the air before. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as the thrill of excitement courses through her body.

Below them, hills and valleys, blanketed with trees and wildflowers, cover the earth. Rivers flow into lakes and other large bodies of water. Above them, stars sparkle the night sky and the full moon brightens the night with a calming glow.

"Wow," Kaida gasps, "how beautiful..."

A large raven appears below them, flying in the same direction. She remembers that Kangee had disappeared again when the shadow creatures had attacked her.  
"Damn bird," she mutters to herself. The raven croaks loudly and then flies faster ahead of them. A sinking feeling overcomes Kaida as she watches Kangee speed forward towards the edge of the huge forest that covers the land below them. A dark familiar ambience tugs at Kaida's soul. She outstretches her arm and points. "Follow him," she says with detached emotion.

Sesshomaru looks down at her while tuning out Jaken's protests, his eyes questioning her sudden change of behavior. _This woman is very peculiar_ , he thinks to himself. _The scent of her blood is puzzling, enough. There's no doubt that she has human blood, but the initial reaction to it is foreign to me._

He decides to comply with her, hoping to learn something about Kaida, and accelerates to the edge of the forest. The sky around the bird shimmers; a barrier opens up in front of them and they enter, the protective wall closing up behind them. Now inside the barrier, a small village of humans resides at the bottom of a large hill. At the top of the hill, where a trail of stairs lead, remnants of houses and belongings that were once burned in a fire scatter the land. At the center of the ruins, a large crater occupies the spot. The land gives off a familiar, yet unknown, aura, but Sesshomaru can't single it out.

The raven that had lead the way is now perched atop a charred building, watching the group as they land by the steps on top of the hill. Jaken climbs off of the mokomoko and stares at the abandoned village in awe. "What could have done this?" Jaken mumbles in exasperation.

Kaida pushes away from Sesshomaru's grasp, paying no mind to anyone who is around. Almost as if in a trance, she cautiously walks to the burnt building that Kangee is perched on. She, then, reaches out and places her hand on the wooden wall, careful not to damage it any more than it already is. Flashbacks begin to course through her mind. Flickering images of flames burn around her. She removes her hand and goes to something else that catches her attention. A burnt wagon wheel tossed onto the ground. She barely touches it and another flashback appears for an instant; she is a child and is riding a wagon, speeding down the hill laughing. The flashback suddenly changes to something horrific. Fire burning and crackling, screams of people burning alive. She jerks her hand away, wanting to get rid of the horrifying image and sounds. Kaida looks around, taking in the view. Noticing the crater, the startled woman walks to the center of it and scans the leftovers of the village. She had been here before, as a child. That is, until something had happened.

As she continues to scan her surroundings, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kangee, as well as the ruins before her, disappear and is replaced by a well-built and happy village. People smiling and greeting each other, children laughing and playing in the fields, farmers taking care of their crops. It feels so familiar and peaceful. It feels like home.  
Then a dark cloud appears over the horizon. Houses burst into flames and villagers try to escape as shadowy monsters appear in front of them, killing them before her very eyes. Kaida hastily looks around. Seeing a large house that is giving her the sense of home, the apprehensive girl runs to it and enters the building. Fear wells up inside her as she runs through the long hallways of the building looking for someone. Tears brim the edges of her eyes as she searches and is feeling trapped. The peaceful atmosphere is gone. The village is in chaos; Kaida's heart is in chaos.

She finally reaches the end of the hallway and is confronted by a man in a strange caricature mask clutching onto a handful of thick black hair belonging to a woman.  
"Kaida," the woman strains to speak, "stay back….Run!" Tears pour down the woman's face.

"Mother!" she hears herself gasp. The younger version of herself removes a sword that was mounted to a wall and charges at the masked man, screaming, "Let go of her!"

Laughter echoes through the chaos as the man stands there letting Kaida swing the sword at him, hitting him once in the face and cracking his mask. Where the mask cracked, purple sparks of electricity flicker and a large chunk crumbles and falls from his face, revealing a dark Violet eye.

Kaida's eyes widen as she stares into the dark eye. Fear and despair consume her. Her legs waver beneath her and give out, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. The dark, cryptic laughter of the man grows distant as she begins to lose herself in his foreboding eye. She can hear a woman's amused laughter join in the background as flames engulf the room.

In a distance, the sound of a woman harshly calls out, "Tsukino!"

She looks up and the scene before her wavers ever so slightly.

The distant voice calls out again, sounding more solid and angered, "Kaida Tsukino!

The scene before her abruptly shatters as a knife stabs into the ground inches from her hands and face. She stares at it confused, taking deep breaths to steady her heart and mind. _What had just happened?_ Sounding so far away, she can barely hear the voice of Jaken and his typical outbursts to whatever is going on at the moment, but she is still in a stunned state that she can't react. Everything she was experiencing was so vivid that she didn't realize that she truly wasn't there and it left her body and mind exhausted.

"Tsukino, you wretch! Why the hell have you come back here?!"

 _That woman's voice again….Is she talking to me?_ Kaida raises her head and looks over to see what was going on. A young woman, not much younger than Kaida, stands at the edge of the hill by the steps, holding out a knife with her left hand towards Sesshomaru and Jaken. The dark haired woman cautiously glances at the demons in between glaring at Kaida.

"You are not welcomed here, Tsukino," the woman exclaims.

Kaida gives her a blank expression, "Who are you?"

The woman recoils in disbelief, absolutely appalled by the absent dumbfounded question. "What do you mean, who am I? Have you lost your mind or something?"

"That's enough, Imma," a young man says as he ascends from the steps behind the woman. "It's been almost eleven years since we last saw her. She probably doesn't even remember anything since the tragedy," he says casually. He turns his attention to Kaida and shows her an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. The name is Hiro, and this is my sister Imma."

"Don't act like her presence doesn't bother you!" Imma barks, punching him in the back of the shoulder. "Don't you remember that she's the reason mother and father are dead!? If it wasn't for her, those demons wouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Kaida's stomach drops as she realizes that she is talking about Shoumetsu and Mika.

Imma continues, gesturing to Sesshomaru and Jaken as she speaks, "And now look, she's accompanied by these two demons. They are probably here to get Reina, as well."

Hiro furrows his brows, ready to shut his sister up but stiffens when he sees a young priestess walk gracefully passed the two siblings and stops in front of them.

"Imma. Hiro. Go back down to the village," the girl says, looking over her shoulder at them.

They both nod and then reluctantly descend the long trail of stone steps. "You haven't seen the last of me, Tsukino!" Imma yells back at Kaida.

The mysterious girl glances at the tall demon who is standing quietly, observing her with questioning golden eyes. She then looks at the small imp-like demon carrying a strange two-headed staff. He looks somewhat annoyed, yet intimidated by her. "Do I scare you, little demon?" she asks, getting a stuttered "No" response. Then she turns her attention to the woman who is now standing at the center of the crater in the middle of a once large and powerful village.

"So you've finally come?" she asks, watching as the black haired woman narrows her eyes at her. _Strange. This woman isn't the least bit intimidated by my presence. Even those demons can sense my power._

Eyes narrowed, Kaida examines the young priestess standing before her. The young petite woman looks maybe fifteen or sixteen years old with brown spiral-curled hair just past her shoulders, decorated with a white stoned headband. She wears a white and red high-priestess kimono along with the colorful stone necklace.

"Who are you," Kaida asks the girl, raising her chin up as if to look down on the girl.

"My name is Reina. I'm a priestess in the village…You're seeking protection from Shoumesu, are you not?"

Crossing her arms, Kaida says, "Hmph, I don't need help from a child. I can manage just fine on my own."

"I'm not convinced," Reina replies with one eyebrow raised. "You see, I know you were barely able to escape those shadow manifestations of Shoumetsu's thanks to the two demons that are accompanying you. In the pathetic state you are in now, you have no chance in surviving the next month, let alone, the rest of the year if you are lucky."

Kaida glares at the priestess, "And how would you know anything about me?"

The girl looks her straight in the eyes and speaks in a monitory tone, "I've seen your death, Kaida Tsukino. And your death with be the start of an apocalypse. All realms of time and space will be disrupted and the world as we know it will be in absolute chaos."

"What!?" Jaken shrieks, eyes as wide open as possible and little green hands grasping the sides of his head.

Reina turns her attention to him, her soft curls bouncing on her shoulders, "If that demon, Shoumetsu, has her in his possession on the day of the solar eclipse, the world, as we know it, will be doomed."

Kaida knits her brows in confusion and lifts her hand in a gesturing motion, "Hold on a moment. Solar eclipse? A woman I met earlier spoke of a lunar eclipse. She never once mentioned a solar eclipse."

"Legend has it that every 500 years, a supernatural phenomenon occurs where three total eclipses can be seen here in Japan within the same year. Two lunar and one solar. But the solar eclipse is the most powerful of the two, and the most destructive."

"So why me?" Kaida says as she walks towards Reina, interested in what the girl has to say.

Reina raises an eyebrow, "You don't know?" Kaida gives her an impatient look so Reina continues, "You have powerful spiritual energy coursing through your veins, Tsukino."

Kaida furrows her brows in irritation. _Not this, again._ Blowing the priestess off, she says as she turns around, waving her hand dismissively, "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

Reina stands there dumbfounded as she watches the arrogant woman walking away, pulling out a jeweled hair ribbon from her kimono and then tying her hair into a low ponytail. Something about that hair ribbon seemed familiar but she didn't bother trying to inquire about it from the woman; it would have been a waste of time and the foolish woman doesn't seem to want to accept her fate.

She sighs submissively and turns her attention to the demons. The tall, handsome demon has his golden eyes locked onto the woman walking away while the little green demon is looking up at his master in a questioning manner. She decides to approach the silver haired demon, "You can sense it, can't you?"

His eyes shift to Reina but he says nothing. Instead, the imp demon inquires, "What do you mean? Sense what?"

Reina glances down at the imp, "Her spiritual energy." She then returns her attention back to Sesshomaru, who had already began watching Kaida again as she approaches the trees at the opposite end of the dilapidated village. "May I ask your name, demon?"

The demon looks back down at her for a second and responds, "Sesshomaru." He, then, begins to stalk past the priestess to follow the mysterious black haired woman, but is stopped by a hand grasping his right arm.

Annoyed, he gives the girl a dangerous glare, making the girl gulp in fear for a moment before she regains her composure.

"Are you signing your death wish?!" The imp exclaims.

Reina ignores the annoying imp and takes a deep breath, "Sesshomaru, don't let Shoumetsu get a hold of Tsukino. It will mean danger to us all."

Sesshomaru pulls his arm away from her while saying, "I don't take orders from humans," and walks away, emitting a powerful demonic aura around him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all the other holidays that are being celebrated at this time! Here's another gift to you, my readers. Another chapter to my story. I hope everyone has a good holiday, enjoying the time they have with family and friends. The New Year is just around the corner! Man this year has gone by so fast...**

 **I'd like to thank my friends, Eclipse89 and AhMunnaEeChoo for helping me with my story. It wouldn't be possible without you guys. (PS. AhMunnaEeChoo has been helping me throughout the whole story as well, I just didn't know her username on here. Btw, Happy Birthday, again, Ni-Chan!)**

 **Please leave reviews, I enjoy reading them! I thank all of you for the support! Love you guys,**

 **~Gibbous1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kaida stumbles a few steps after tripping on some roots in the ground. She's been walking through the trees for a while now and her body is beginning to feel exhausted. All she has done throughout the day was get into trouble; the excitement was beginning to take its toll.

She lets out a heavy sigh and leans on a large tree that stands beside her. "I don't understand... If I have all this power, why can't I use it?... It's just... it's... Err!" She turns to punch the tree in frustration and then drops to her knees. She stares off for a moment, lost in thought, then pulls out the hair ribbon from her hair. She repositions herself to her bottom and starts examining the stones decorating the ribbon. The middle stone, the amethyst, is the largest and most beautiful of the stones; it is cut smoothly into a large oval shaped bead.

She spins the bead on its axis, examining closely the detail of the stone. Different shades of purple, along with a little bit of white, swirl and splotch in several places of the gem. For the first time, after many times of staring at the hair ribbon when she tries to remember her old life, she notices a tiny crack stretching from one end of the bead to the other.

"Has this always been there?" she asks herself. Running her thumb over the crack, she tries to recall if she had ever noticed it or not and how it might have happened. Without realizing it, she leans over against another tree and closing her eyes while she is lost in a river of thoughts.

Her mind races quickly, giving her images of familiar, yet unfamiliar, scenes. She is a young girl again, running through a field of white lilies, enjoying life. She is dressed in a pretty, yet plain, deep purple kimono with a wide black obi. Her dark raven hair is tied back halfway and her hair is just passed her shoulders.

She continues to run through the flowers, giggling and laughing. _Am I chasing something; is something chasing me?_ Her voice echoes through her mind as she watches herself. The point of view changes and she then sees through the eyes of her child self.

A large black raven jumps and hovers over the flowers, distancing itself from her every time she got a little closer, as if teasing her.

The clear lit sky darkens and the scene that was playing out in her mind disappears into nothingness. As she begins to regain consciousness, she starts to hear a familiar and slightly annoying voice speaking close to her.

"Is she dead?" the voice asks quietly.

"Don't be foolish, Jaken. The woman is asleep, not dead," Sesshomaru says, sounding indifferent.

Kaida can feel a pair eyes peering at her intently, giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She opens her eyes to see who it is and sees two large yellow eyes in her face.

"AH!" she yells, falling back onto the ground and kicking the imp into the air, all in one motion.

Sitting back up with her hand over her chest, she barks at the imp, "What's the big idea?! Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?!" She turns her glare to Sesshomaru, who is standing a few feet away, amusement filling his eyes. "And you," she says, "why are you even here?"

The amusement in his eyes disappears in an instant, "Hn, I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you."

Kaida glares daggers into him, watching him simply walk past her as if she were a speck of dirt. After a moment, she sighs in defeat, realizing that he didn't even care about the hateful glare she is giving him as he stalks out of the forest and into a clearing.

The moon shines down on the demon, his long silver hair reflecting the moonlight. Standing there in the clearing, he looks up into the night sky; it seems as though he is watching the stars sparkle.

Kaida sits there, observing him. She had never seen a man or a demon look so perfect. She blushes hard when he shifts his gaze to her after feeling her gawking eyes on his back.

Jaken waddles past her and to Sesshomaru, ready to continue on whatever adventure his lord is about to embark. She then decides that she might as well get up and find a good and safe place to sleep.

Lifting her body up off the ground, sharp pains course though her feet and ankles. Her legs and torso ache as she straightens herself up. _Damn it, I shouldn't have taken a rest when I did. Now my body is trying to fight me_ , she groans. She looks up at the two demons who are watching her struggle to do the simple task of standing. She turns away and growls at the back of her throat, embarrassed at how weak she looks right now. She hated looking vulnerable. You don't survive attacks from demons, samurai, and bandits all your life looking like a defenseless damsel in distress. You have to be able to protect yourself. You have to be able to endure the pain and make it through another day.

Now things have slightly changed. She is being targeted. She had been targeted all this time, but now they know where she is and have a time limit to factor in. Somehow, her pursuers keep finding her, whether she is in a village where absolutely no one knows her, in a castle town where she uses an alias to hide her identity, or is hiding out in a cave in the middle of nowhere. On top of everything, now she is covered in small cuts and bruises, along with dried blood mostly on her feet and ankles, and is only miles away from the castle she was being held captive at.

She glances back up at Sesshomaru and remembers how he had saved her from the crazed bandits, and how he fended off Mika when she had escaped the castle. _What if…..maybe he can protect me for now?_ She scowls at the thought of being protected by a demon, a man in general. But she is in no condition to protect herself, as exhausted as she is.

The stubborn woman forces her body to obey her and marches reluctantly to the silver-haired demon. With great determination, she looks up at him, willing herself to ask the dreaded question. She clears her throat, "Um, Sesshomaru?" Kaida hesitates before continuing on, "Will it be alright….if I….," she struggles to finish her sentence, looking away with embarrassment, "stay with you until I my strength returns?"

Sesshomaru observes her, secretly amused by the woman's struggling attempt and embarrassment. Turning away from her to keep his amusement unnoticed, he replies, "Do as you wish."

She sighs, relieved that it is over, as far as asking for help, that is. Although her body is still aching and drained, she is glad that she can at least sleep easy tonight; she hopes at least.

Jaken looks up to his lord to make a suggestion. "Lord Sesshomaru, why don't we leave her at the village with Inuyasha? You know that she would be—Ah!" Jaken shrieks, seeing the annoyance in Sesshomaru's eyes at the mention of Inuyasha. He bows down apologetically, banging his head repeatedly while saying, "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me." He stops banging his head and looks back up at his lord, choosing his words carefully, "Don't you want to check on Rin? You haven't seen her in a few months now."

Sesshomaru's eyes soften at the mention of the young human girl he had saved a few years ago, picturing her gleeful smile. He turns to Kaida, thinking for a moment. She'll be safe at the village with Inuyasha and the other humans who are skilled with fighting demons, he has no doubt about that. He will also be able to search for that strange demoness and Shoumetsu, whom she had mentioned; besides, he is curious what all the demoness knows about him and his parents.

"Come on. We're leaving," he says matter-of-fact, grabbing a hold of Kaida's waist and instructing Jaken to hang on to his fluff.

"Wait! No," she begins to protest, trying to pull away from Sesshomaru without realizing that they are already several feet into the air.

He glares down at her, annoyed by her struggling. "What is the problem, woman?" he says displeased.

"I don't want to go to another village," she explains.

Sesshomaru looks down at her, "You will be safe there."

Kaida shakes her head, not making eye contact, "It's not me who I am worried about."

The silver haired demon raises an eyebrow at her, not fully understanding what she is meaning.

The woman lifts her violet eyes to his golden ones, "My presence will put them in danger."

"Hmpf," he says, looking away to the sky. "Ridiculous."

Kaida scowls at him. _How can he be so nonchalant about the situation we are currently in?_

Silence fills the air as Sesshomaru carries the woman through the air, his most loyal retainer clinging onto the Mokomoko. He stiffens from the involuntary movement of the woman. He glances down to see her yawn, obviously exhausted. She looks up at him again, staring into his eyes that glint a hint of amusement.

"What?" she asks, feeling unusually self-conscious. "Is there something on my face?"

"You still have blood on your face, you idiot!" Jaken exclaims, feeling irritated and a bit jealous of the woman in his master's arms.

Kaida wipes the back of her hand on her face, smearing the almost completely dry goo across her cheek.

Sesshomaru turns his attention away, looking forward in the direction they were coasting in the air. Without any warning, he pushes his feet out in a jumping motion, picking up speed and soaring quickly to the village of Kaede.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, it's a shorter chapter. But I hope you guys are really enjoying the story thus far. I can't wait for you all to see what is in store for these two and all the other characters as well. Please, I would love to hear your feedback on my story. Until next time! ~Gibbous1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile, in the forest of Inuyasha, three friends sit together beside an old well, in memory of a dear loved one.

In response to a heavy and depressed sigh, a small fox demon exhales, "Inuyasha, do you think she'll ever be able to come back? You just aren't yourself without Kagome around."

"Shut up, Shippo," the silver-haired half-demon barks. "Anyway, she's probably happier, now that she isn't facing dangerous demons every day."

"It's been two years since Naraku was defeated and yet it still doesn't seem right without her fighting by our side," the monk adds, his eyes closed and hand in front of his face as he says a quiet prayer.

"Yeah, I know," says Inuyasha. "Miroku, how are those so-called exorcisms going, by the way?" he asks, changing the subject.

The monk gives a guilty smile, "Oh, you know. Got to make money getting rid of demons now that Sango and I have a family."

Shippo and Inuyasha share an unconvinced expression. "Yeah, we know what you are doing."

"What?" Miroku laughs nervously.

Inuyasha catches a familiar scent in the breeze and lifts his golden eyes up to the sky. "That scent," he says aloud.

"Who is it?" Miroku asks, standing up and looking in the same direction, trying to find who his friend is talking about.

Shippo hops on top of Inuyasha's head. "Isn't that Sesshomaru?" he asks, pointing out the silhouette of someone flying through the sky towards the village.

"Remember that woman I was telling you about the other day?" Inuyasha asks.

"The woman you said you saved from a strange demon?" Shippo responds.

"Yeah. She's with him," he confirms.

"Well, then," Miroku chimes in, "let us introduce ourselves to our new guest!"

Shippo narrows his eyes at the monk, "You are married. Don't be getting any ideas, Miroku."

Miroku chuckles, "You have nothing to worry about, my dear friend. I am a loyal husband. My heart belongs to Sango and Sango only," he finishes with his right hand over his chest.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go," Inuyasha says while heading to the village. His two comrades follow behind, whispering among themselves, wondering why Sesshomaru is bringing a human to the village, what kind of person the woman is, and whether or not she can be trusted.

Once the group enters the village, people were already talking about a strange woman arriving with the demon, Sesshomaru.

"Did you hear? Sesshomaru brought a woman to the village," someone tells another.

"Do you think they are lovers?" a lady replies in a whisper.

An additional group of commoners have their own suspicions about the new arrival.

"Do you think she's human?" a man asks.

"I bet she's a demon. Have you seen her eyes? They are violet. No human has violet eyes," an older man states.

"Wow," Miroku gasps, "she sure is getting all the attention."

"Yeah." Inuyasha spots his brother in front of Kaede's house and hurries over there to see what all the fuss is about, his friends trailing close behind.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" he asks, searching for the woman.

Sesshomaru, looking as annoyed as ever, replies with his own question. "What do you want, Inuyasha?

"That wo—." The half-demon gets cut off by a cheerful greeting.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" a young girl calls out, running up to her favorite demon.

"Rin." He says, uninterested in his half-breed brother.

After noticing that Jaken isn't with Sesshomaru and determining that the woman isn't with him either, Inuyasha sniffs the air, trying to find her whereabouts. She couldn't have gotten far.

"Jaken, I don't need a babysitter. I can walk around on my own," Kaida groans, annoyed with the imp for volunteering to keep an eye on her.

"From what has happened recently, you will be safer with me as your bodyguard than to have you get into trouble on your own. Besides" he adds, "I saw that look you had as soon as we arrived here at the village."

Kaida's pace falters, the guilt written on her face. _Damn him_. She continues to walk ahead of him, not letting him see her expression. "What look?"

Jaken smiles, proud of his companion's reaction. This is a rare moment for him. "You were going to try and leave the village the first chance you had."

"I still can. It's not like you could really stop me, anyway."

"Lord Sesshomaru specifically told you not to leave the village. If you disobey his orders, you will be severely punished!" Jaken warns.

"Hmph. And what about you?" She glances at the imp behind her, smiling mischievously.

"What do you mean? What about me?" he says defensively.

"I mean, you are the one who told him that you will keep an eye on me. Whatever happens to me falls back onto you. So…"

Jaken's face pales, realizing what she was saying. "You wouldn't!"

Kaida starts giggling, amused by the panic in the demon's voice. _Too easy_. "Fortunately for you, I am indebted to you for saving me back there in that forest. So, no. I wouldn't."

Jaken lets out a relieved sigh and begins to say something before getting cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's you again," a man says.

Kaida and her demon companion stop walking and turn around to see a young man in a fiery red kimono with silver hair and dog ears leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"It's you! Uh, I'm sorry. What is your name again?" Kaida asks, surprised to see him.

In that moment, a small fox demon jumps up onto the man's shoulder and looks at her with curiosity. "Hey, Inuyasha, is this the woman you were talking about?"

"Yeah," the dog demon murmurs. "Looks like you've been causing a lot of trouble since we last met," he addresses Kaida casually.

Automatically on guard, she replies, "What do you mean?"

"Your clothing is all torn up and you have blood all over you," he says, gesturing to her body.

"Oh," the woman sighs, "it's nothing. Most of the wounds were minor enough to heal already."

Jaken interrupts, "How can all your wounds be healed already when it happened not that long ago?!"

"What?" Inuyasha and Shippo say in unison.

Kaida glares at the imp, "You and your big mouth."

"What happened?" Inuyasha inquires.

The woman turns away, "That is none of your concern…I shouldn't be here anyway," she says, walking along the village border.

"What do you mean?" the little fox child asks.

A man pops out of the bushes behind the group, followed by a young woman with a small two-tailed cat in her arms. "Sorry about that. Sango stopped me and wanted to come along," the man says. When he catches a glimpse of the woman walking away, he can't help himself. "Wow, you are a beauty. I can see why Sesshomaru would even take an interest in you."

"Miroku!" the woman, referred to as Sango, growls angrily, refraining from punching him in the face.

"Now, now, Sango. I was only saying," the monk cowers from the jealous female, holding his hands out in front of him.

Kaida watches the show before her with curiosity. "I'm sorry," she says, before getting interrupted by a jealous, little demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to be seduced by a mere human."

"What?!" Kaida gets on the defensive, "I would never try such a thing! Besides, he's a demon," she finishes, crossing her arms.

The small feline in the woman's arms jumps down and wanders to the embarrassed girl, sniffing at her feet.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asks.

The two-tailed cat meows in response and then suddenly jumps back and growls.

The confused woman takes a step away, nervous by the feline's reaction. She scrunches her eyebrows together, wondering what could have triggered the aggressive behavior. The cat seemed so sweet just a second ago. Then she notices something slithering pass her feet.

Jumping away from the creature, Kaida gets a good look of what the tail belongs to. A dark, two-toned snake skids over the dead leaves on the ground next to everyone's feet. "Thank god, it was only a snake," the girl sighs in relief.

"That's not just any snake," Sango responds, quickly.

Jaken waddles forward, saying, "I'll handle this!" He quickly catches up to the reptile and raises his staff. Then he pierces the creature's head, leaving it to disintegrate into the breeze. The little imp stands proudly after destroying the weak demon, feeling invincible.

Miroku notices the distressed expression in Kaida's eyes in response to Sango's comment about the snake. "Minor demons like that occasionally come to the village. You don't have anything to worry about here," he reassures her. The woman's demeanor relaxes a little and she simply responds, "I see." An awkward silence fills the air, so Kaida decides to ask what has been bothering her since the group appeared. "Why are all of you here?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha says with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah," the small fox child chimes.

The woman's face flushes with slight embarrassment, "It's just… very few people choose to acquaint themselves with me. And those who do… well…" She looks away, feeling ashamed.

"Well, what?" Miroku encourages her to continue.

Kaida hesitates to answer the monk's question, but then exhales deeply and closes her eyes. "They die."

The gang of interspecific beings gasp in unison.

Shippo trembles, "A-a-are you c-c-cursed?!"

The woman turns around, trailing off with a heavy weight on her shoulders.

Inuyasha's understanding voice stops her in her tracks. "It's that demon who was after you, isn't it." When she glances back at him from over her shoulder, he continues, "You know we can protect you."

"You can protect me? The ones who need protection are all of you." Kaida turns away, her voice barely audible to the human ear, "It's only a matter of time before they find out that I'm here, placing a target on the village."

A young, excited voice of a girl comes from the trees behind Inuyasha and his friends, "Will I be able to go with you on another adventure, soon, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, Rin," he responds.

The child moans with disappointment as she follows him out of the trees, "but you know I will be okay with Master Jaken and Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru looks down at the dark haired girl with high authority in his golden eyes, like a father scolding his daughter without the use of words.

Rin looks away, knowing that he had his mind set, and sees a strange woman with violet eyes and long, tangled, black hair. Her kimono has small slits all over the fabric with dried blood and dirt. The young girl looks up to Sesshomaru and asks curiously, "Is that her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Before the demon could answer her question, Rin takes it upon herself to approach the stranger before her. "Hi," she smiles politely, "my name is Rin. What is yours?"

Kaida takes a step back, startled by the friendliness of the child. "Um. Uh, Kaida," she stumbles over her words, "it's Kaida."

"Kaida?" the young girl says thoughtfully to herself. "That's a pretty name." A bright, warming smile fills the girl's face as she compliments the flushed woman.

"Oh, uh, thank you. That is sweet of you," the woman blushes.

"Kaida." Her whole body stiffens to the sound of Sesshomaru's deep voice saying her name. His cold eyes meet the her stunned ones and says "Let's go."

Before she had time to react, the young girl grabs a hold of Kaida's arm, dragging her towards the tall, silver-haired demon. "Come on!" she says excitedly.

The woman's tired mind can't keep up; everything is happening so fast. As Rin drags her back into the village, following Sesshomaru, she boasts about how magnificent her Lord Sesshomaru is. How he is so powerful that no one can defeat him. Jaken, who is now stalking beside them would nod occasionally and add his own tales of the "Great Lord Sesshomaru".

As his two loyal companions talk highly of him, the demon seems to pay no attention to them, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him until they meet a small hut. "The priestess wishes to see you," he finally speaks, his eyes now fixed on the outsider.

Kaida widens eyes, pleading for Sesshomaru to let her go, wishing that she had never asked to stay with him in the first place.

Tugging on her arm reminds Kaida that Rin still had a firm grip. "Come on, Kaida. Don't be afraid. Priestess Kaede is very nice."

"But I—."

Before she could finish protesting, an old woman exits the straw door. "So ye must be the young woman that I've been hearing about," the priestess assumes. "I am Kaede, the priestess of this village.

Kaida stiffens, seeing the large woman smile at her. The old maiden wears a black katana guard over her right eye, a white kimono shirt, and red hakama pants. "I'm sorry if I'm imposing," the young woman bows quickly, ashamed. "I will leave immediately, if that is what you wish."

The old woman reassures, "Nonsense, child. Ye may stay here as long as ye wish. I was told that ye are being pursued by a powerful demon, is that right?"

Kaida gasps, "If you are aware of this, then you must know that my being here will only put you and your people in great danger." The old woman's face becomes solemn as she continues, "Every village and town that I have stayed at, over a period of time, has been destroyed by demons, bandits, and samurai. Your home will only be targeted next."

The aged priestess closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before smiling to the concerned woman, "My dear, ye need not worry about this poor old village. For we are capable of fending off many evils. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are very powerful and have protected this village from ominous foes. We also have a young demon slayer and a monk who reside here as well."

"What if it isn't enough?" Kaida sighs.

"Ye are too young to worry about such things. Why don't ye come in; ye look exhausted."

The truth is: she is extremely exhausted. Kaida glances questioningly to Sesshomaru, who nods to her with approval before turning away and walking off, Jaken following close behind. Rin, then, trails after the dark-haired woman and enters the house.

"Are ye hungry? I have stew made," Kaede offers.

Kaida tries to decline the offer, but her stomach rumbles in disagreement.

"Rin, dear, please fill a bowl for our guest," the priestess smiles warmly.

"Okay!" the young girl says cheerfully.

As Rin scavengers for a bowl and fills it up with fresh stew, Kaede heads to the back of the hut, "Let me give ye a change of clothes. I will clean your kimono for ye and sew up those tears."

"You don't have to do that, Lady Kaede." Kaida says, feeling guilty for the old woman's hospitality.

"Kaida, when you finish eating, I will show you where the lake is," Rin changes the subject. "You can bathe there and we can get to know each other better, if that is okay with you."

Unable to control her facial reactions, a blush fills her face. The young girl smiles sweetly with her bold, brown eyes. _How can I tell her no?_ _She's so young and innocent_. Kaida's thoughts convince her to take on the child's offer, "Okay."

"Looks like ye have made a new friend, already," Kaede chuckles, amused with the charming effects of the young ten year old.

The old woman hands Kaida a pair of clean clothes and the two girls smile in response, finishing supper and then heading to the lake shortly after.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! It's about that time for school to start back up again and one of my classes are going to be a fast track class so I may not have to time be on my story as much as I have. So if it takes awhile for me to post the next chapter, don't fret. I'll get to it when I can. I'm going to post one more chapter for you guys, ending the day within the story. The next chapter is very important because it occurs during this one.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone had a great New Years! Mine was pretty laid back. I'd also like to thank Eclipse89 and AhMunnaEeChoo for helping me with the grammar. You all help make this possible. And a Huge thanks to all my readers and everyone who has reviewed my story. You all encourage me to continue writing and are what make my writing fun instead of a chore. Keep up the great work! To the Next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Outside of the village, hiding amongst the trees; green piercing eyes spy on the human of interest. "Disgusting creatures," a low voice growls bitterly. "I don't understand why _this one_ is so important."

The mysterious onlooker watches as a group of humans and demons communicate amongst each other, telling the fugitive woman that she is safe from her pursuers. Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time, oblivious to the evil presence lurking in the shadows.

A black, gloved hand reaches down to the ground, releasing a snake into the fallen leaves. "Go, my servant. Let's test these foolish beings."

The small serpent slithers discretely to the group, hardly making a single sound. When it approaches the crowd, the snake slowly glides around the woman's scuffed feet.

As the scaly creature prepares to strike the ankle of its victim, a feline sniffs it out. Attempting to scurry away, the demon is captured, staked by the end of a wooden staff.

The dark emissary growls to himself, "Damn cat." A moment later, he watches closely as a couple of newcomers appear out of the trees behind the group. "What's this? Another demon?...He may pose a challenge; this may be fun after all." A menacing smile creeps upon his lips as he envisions a bloodbath before him.

The target follows the demon back into the village and the ominous hunter slips through the shadows of the night, stalking his prey. He watches as the woman tries to warn the village priestess about what will happen. The man chuckles with amusement, "Foolish, old hag. You should listen to the girl. It could save your life."

Shortly after, the female disappears within the hut walls, left unprotected by the demon who brought her there. A dark smile creeps across the man's lips as he braces himself to slip closer to his target's location. Within seconds, the smile fades from his face, sensing the presence of a powerful demonic aura approaching. Out of instinct and the fact that he hasn't completed his mission, the emissary quickly retreats for the time being.

In a far distance from the village border, the spy stands below a bough, contemplating on his next move. Rustling in the leaves above denotes that the messenger has arrived to acquire information about the person of interest.

"Have you seen it?" a woman's voice inquires, sitting on the large branch with her bare feet hanging down.

"No," the hooded man relies, his acute green eyes watching the hut intently. "The human didn't appear to be wearing any sort of jeweled accessory. Are you sure that she received it after your little confrontation with the demon?"

The haughty woman responds, feeling irritated with her companion, "That bastard snatched it from me when he pierced his hand through my back. If they are together still, than I know she has to have it. Besides, a demon like Sesshomaru would have no use for something he has no knowledge of."

"I take it, you really did your homework, Mika," he sighs, bored of the lack of violence. "So when does the real action get to happen?"

"You know that Lord Shoumetsu ordered you to refrain from fighting, Takeshi. Until we verify where the girl's seal is located, all we can do is wait and keep an eye on her and the others."

The dark dressed man hisses with annoyance, "What a pain."

"Yes, I agree," says Mika, gritting her teeth. Takeshi then withdraws from the small clearing, followed shortly with Mika disappearing in the shadows as well.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's note:**

 **Welp, that's a wrap for their night. Haha. Well, time to get my butt in gear and get the future chapters written. You guys aren't far behind me. Yikes! I'm falling behind! Lol. At least I broke through my small version of writer's block. Until next time!**

 **Please leave reviews below; they inspire me to write more ;) You all are the best.**

 **And check out my friend, Eclipse89, Through the Looking Glass. It's completed and quite entertaining. :) Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The roaring sounds of fire crackling around her are causing her instincts to scream at her, telling the confused and disconnected woman to run, to get out. Everything is blurry and distorted. A thick wave of heat hits Kaida's face. _What is going on? What is happening?_ Her clouded mind screams. Debris crumbles down beside the her feet with dying embers dancing in the air.

"Where am I?" she groans, covering her face to block out what she can of the smoke. A faint cry is heard from a distance, giving Kaida an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She rubs her eyes to clear her vision and then looks around for an exit. A doorway, bordered by fire, stands strong before her like an abyss in an inferno pit. Taking a deep breath, the anxious woman runs through the opening, only to appear in another room engulfed by flames.

"What the hell?" Kaida says looking around. The room looks exactly like the one she had just came out of. Scanning the surroundings once again, she sees that there is only one exit **—** the black void-like doorway. She hears the faint calling once again, the voice still sounding far away. Settling on the idea of trying again, Kaida gets into the running stance and dives through the opening, her eyes closed tightly to avoid the falling embers from the door frame.

Opening her eyes once again, she takes in her environment. It is so surreal; everything is the same, like an infinite loop. From the blazing fire blanketing the walls, to the empty darkness symbolizing as a door. Panic rises in Kaida's chest and the need to escape this bizarre, burning building only escalates when she hears the faint calling once again. But this time it is different. This time it sounds as if it is closer; the crying out in the distance is approaching, desperation in her voice.

As the voice of a child becomes clearer, Kaida is finally able to make out some of the words being hollered out. "Don't...!"

"Hello?!" The woman attempts to call out to the young girl, trying to determine where the voice is coming from. "Where are you?! Keep talking so I can find you!"

"Don't...You can't..." The voice gets louder, but the crackling and hissing of the flames make it difficult to catch every word. Suddenly, from out of the darkness of the room, a young girl stumbles in. Her hair is as black as the blackest raven; her panicked and desperate eyes are a familiar deep violet. It was like looking into mirror at a younger version of herself. The young girl grasps onto Kaida's sleeves tightly, tears pooling in her frightened eyes. "Don't let them have it! Don't let them take it from me!"

The woman drops down to her knees, placing her hands firmly on the child's shoulders, "Who? Who is after you? And what do they want?"

Anxiety and panic rise inside Kaida as the girl clings onto her sleeves tighter. "They are everywhere, watching me, chasing me! Mother told me to run, to hide. But they keep finding me. They are after me! Don't let them take it!" The child cries in hysterics.

"Who? Tell me! Who—."

The loud screech of a bird cuts off Kaida, sending icy chills up and down her spine.

The little girl pales, speaking in barely a whisper, "They're here."

The now terrified woman looks down at the child, seeing her violet eyes locked on something above them. Following her stare, Kaida slowly looks up, seeing a large bird flying above them. A black raven with glowing red eyes is circling around them, like a hawk and its prey. Out of impulse, the woman grabs a hold of the young girl, embracing her, shielding her as best as she can.

In reaction to the sudden movement, the raven jerks its head over to see her, croaking something at them before diving with incredible speed. Kaida tightens her hold on the girl, preparing for the attack as her eyes are locked onto the raven's menacing red ones. Seconds before impact, the raven and the fiery environment violently disappears **—** the raven dispersing into shadows and everything from the ground to the air around her is quaking away.

Kaida shoots up from her sleep with her heart pounding against her chest and her breathing in a heavy, unsteady pace. She gulps and picks up her hands, observing the intense shaking that she couldn't control. "It was only a dream," she whispers, trying to calm herself down. She turns her gaze to the right, seeing Rin asleep soundly beside her.

Outside, the morning sun has yet to rise. It has been a week of being in the village and no impending danger has threatened the lives of the innocent people who live here. Also, Kangee hasn't been seen since he had led her to her old village. He is a mysterious being **—** that raven.

Kaida tries laying down again to see if she can go back to sleep. She reclines there, thinking about the dream she had. The images in her mind play over and over: the burning building, the little girl with the tears in her eyes, begging for help, and the most unsettling of all, the raven flying above them. _What does it mean? What is going on?_ She asks herself.

She rolls over, trying to get comfortable so she can rest, but her mind wouldn't settle. Grumbling, Kaida gives up, deciding that taking a walk would clear her head.

She stands up, grabbing the blanket off her bed and laying it gently over Rin's little frame. The nights were getting cooler as fall is approaching. The child shuffles underneath the sheet, causing Kaida to tense for a moment.

When the little girl gets still again, Kaida relaxes and grabs her folded kimono from the other side of the room. She changes into the clean, silk robes, grateful to Lady Kaede for her skilled repairs. The fabric looks brand new. The colors are vibrant once again and the sewn up tears are hardly recognizable. She is a magnificent woman, indeed.

After Kaida ties her obi in the back, the young woman sneaks out of the door of the hut; not wanting to wake anyone in the home. Once outside, she strolls through the sleeping village, admiring how peaceful the tiny town looks. _It's nice to see something calming for a change._

Feeling compelled to continue walking out of the village into the nearby forest, the curious female comes upon an old well. She observes the well inquisitively, looking inside the dark hole. Bones filled the bottom, covered in dirt, and the walls of the shaft has vines growing all over.

"What an odd well," Kaida says to herself. "There is a strange sensation coming from it, but I just can't make it out."

"What are you doing?" a male voice says from behind her, startling her.

She whips around to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Oh, um, I was just taking a walk. To clear my head."

Inuyasha sighs, "It's dangerous to be walking outside of the village alone. Especially in your condition."

"My condition is just fine, Inuyasha. I'm fully healed and I can protect myself," Kaida declares defensively.

"What I meant is that you seem very distracted. If I was wanting to attack you, it would have been very easy to do so and you not have a chance to defend yourself," he replies, also in a defensive manner.

"Oh. I see," the woman sighs, understanding what he meant.

"So, what is it?" he asks, jumping into a dog-like sitting position on the wooden frame of the shaft, beside her.

"What?" Kaida responds, taken aback by the intense look on his face.

"On your mind. What is it?" he replies. "There's something troubling you."

"It's nothing," she lies. It isn't something she could really talk to him about. Inuyasha is an outsider to the situation. He wouldn't understand anything about what is truly going on in her life. The one person she can really talk to is Kangee, but he is missing in action as of right now, and no telling when he will show up again. _There is Ryoko, but that would mean going back to the castle; and by castle, I mean, Shoumetsu._ The idea sent a chill down her spine.

"You're spacing out again," Inuyasha sighs, resting his chin in his hand.

"Hmph," Kaida says, turning around on her heel. Ignoring the half-demon, she strides over to a large tree standing taller than the rest. "Magnificent," she gasps.

"What?" the man said, looking at her strangely.

"This tree," she replies admiringly. "It's so big; it even seems to have its own spiritual energy."

"It is known as the Tree Of Ages."

Kaida looks around, searching for who said that, but no one is around except her and Inuyasha.

"Ah, it's been awhile, Master Inuyasha. Still as tasty as ever." A small dot on the dog demon's nose swells before getting smashed with a clawed hand. The tiny creature floats down into Inuyasha's palm and then returns to its normal shape.

"What are you doing, Myoga?" the irritated half-demon asks.

"I've been hearing rumors that Lord Sesshomaru had brought a mysterious human to the village, so I came here to investigate." The little flea looks over Kaida, saying, "Hmm. So, the rumors are true. You are a mysterious human, indeed."

Kaida takes a step back, raising an eyebrow to what the flea said, "Huh?"

Before she could do anything else, the tiny demon jumps onto her forearm and then to her shoulder. Without any warning, Kaida feels a sting on her neck. The flea is biting her, his body expanding as he sucks up blood. As a natural reflex, she slaps the side of her neck, smashing the insect like a pancake. "So you are the human prodigy," he says, floating to her palm. Unnoticed by the group, tiny purple sparks flash quickly around Myoga as he lays there flat, casually being zapped by little electrical sparks.

"Prodigy?"

Kaida stiffens at the sound of his voice, her face flushing involuntarily. Myoga pops back to normal and leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder, cowering behind a lock of thick, silver hair. Standing directly behind the woman, Sesshomaru towers above her in an intimidating manner, his cold eyes staring down at her as if she is nothing but a speck of dirt. Kaida's heart is pounding as she remains paralyzed with embarrassment and a hint of fear. _What is wrong with me? Snap out of it,_ she barks at herself.

Myoga slightly trimmers in distress at the sight of the now Great Dog Demon, "S-s-so nice of you to j-join us, Lord Sesshomaru."

His icy, golden eyes shift to the small flea-demon and in a mocking tone, he says, "You haven't changed, Myoga. Still hiding behind that pathetic half-breed anytime I come around."

"Why, you," Inuyasha growls, his right hand clenched into a tight fist.

The tiny old man scratches the top of his head as he steps out from behind Inuyasha's hair, "Now, that's not fair. You simply appeared out of nowhere and startled me."

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru.

He narrows his eyes in irritation, "That is none of your concern. Besides, Inuyasha, this has nothing to do with you." Transferring his attention away from the aggravated half-demon, Sesshomaru says, "What did you mean by 'human prodigy'?"

Myoga fiddles for a moment before clearing his throat. "There is an old prophecy in these lands that very few humans and demons, alike, know about.

"The prophecy foretells that a human prodigy will be born with great power. It is said that the human with this great power will forever rid the world of true darkness and chaos."

"But I don't have any power," Kaida explains, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hm. I wouldn't be so certain of that," Myoga argues, "your blood is quite shocking."

"Shocking?" Kaida and Inuyasha say in unison while Sesshomaru glances at the woman, seemingly unsurprised.

The flea continues, "Yes. When I sucked the blood from your body, it felt like I was being electrocuted from the inside," he explains. "It is almost as though your body is flowing with an overwhelming amount of power that cannot escape the barrier of flesh."

"That's impossible," Kaida tries to argue. "I have never had any powers or magic or anything of the sort. I'm just an ordinary human! Why can't anyone understand that?!" She backs away a few feet, separating herself from the group. Her breathing is heavy; she was getting frustrated. Everywhere Kaida had been **—** almost everyone she had met had claimed that she has a great force inside her. Is she just in denial? Is Kaida really the prodigy this so-called prophecy predicts? She needs proof.

"If I—," she begins to ask, but is interrupted by a young girl appearing from behind the bushes, followed by a small fox-demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Rin exclaims excitedly. Seeing Kaida, she informs, "There you are, Kaida. Lady Kaede sent me to find you and let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Oh, uh, thank you. I'll be right there," Kaida smiles, grateful for the distraction. Using the excuse as an escape, she turns to the group of demons before her and bows in respect, then hurries off to Kaede's house with Rin close behind.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asks, confused by the woman's behavior.

Myoga sighs, "It appears that she is in denial about what I have revealed to her."

"Revealed to her? What do you mean, Myoga?"

Sesshomaru interrupts. "If the woman doesn't want to believe it, then let her be. It doesn't concern us." The demon walks away, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo staring at each other with baffled expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, Rin and Kaida are walking back to the hut. Every once in awhile, Rin notices that Kaida keeps on spacing out. _Something must have happened_ , she wonders to herself.

"What were you doing, Kaida?" the young girl finally asks.

"Oh, um, nothing. We were all just talking," she smiles, not really wanting to talk about what is troubling her mind.

"Oh, okay," Rin replies, her face still solemn.

"So…How did you sleep?" Kaida says, quickly trying to lighten the mood.

The girl gives a big smile, "Good! What about you?"

She tenses, scenes of her nightmare flashing rapidly in her mind. "I…I slept well. The best rest I've had in a long time," she lies, a fake smile trying to hide the anxiety in her heart.

"That's good," Rin replies. _That's not what it sounded like last night,_ the girl's thoughts betray her genuine smile.

"Well, here we are," Kaida says when they approach the straw door of Kaede's house and walks in. "Mm, it smells delicious, Lady Kaede. What are you cooking?" she asks enthusiastically, striding up next to the old woman to see the food.

"Ah, welcome back, Kaida," the old woman replies. "I have made steamed rice and miso soup. The others will be here shortly with the rest of the meal."

"Rest of the meal?" Kaida inquires.

"Aye. Sango, Miroku, and the others will be here. It has been two years since Naraku has been destroyed and the village has been at peace, so we are celebrating the occasion with a special breakfast," she explains.

"I see. Is there anything that I can help you with, Lady Kaede?"

"That isn't necessary, child. Ye just relax," the elderly priestess smiles.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. There has to be something that I can do. I feel so useless here," Kaida sighs.

"I know! Since Lord Sesshomaru is back, you can help me pick some flowers for him." Kaede nods with approval to the young girl's suggestion, encouraging her to give the woman something to occupy herself. "Come on!" Rin urges, grabbing ahold of Kaida's arm with a huge grin across her face.

"Hold on, Rin," Kaede says quickly, remembering that she had something she wanted to talk to her about. "Ye go on ahead, Kaida will be with ye shortly. There is something I want to address with her."

"Okay," Rin replies, skipping happily out of the hut and around the corner. She stops behind the house, just in earshot of the old woman, and listens carefully to what Lady Kaede and Kaida could be talking about—her suspicions being confirmed.

"What ails ye, Kaida?" the wise priestess inquires, concern filling her voice.

"Huh?" Kaida replies, confused for a moment, unsure what the old lady is meaning.

"Since ye arrived here at the village, ye have kept to yourself and always appear to be lost in your thoughts. Is there something that ye would like to talk about? It will be just between the two of us." Kaede places the lid on top of the hot soup, keeping the heat trapped inside the pot, then turns around to Kaida with compassion in her eyes. "I know that ye haven't been sleeping well throughout the night."

Kaida sighs. She couldn't lie to the old woman. "You're right…I haven't been sleeping very well at all…." She confesses.

"Aye," Kaede nods, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"You see, I've been having this dream…the same vivid dream for the past week," Kaida explains. "I don't understand what it could mean or why I am having it, but I feel that something bad is about to happen."

"Is that so," the old woman says, "would ye mind telling me a little about this dream ye are speaking of?"

She doesn't answer right away, determining whether or not she should tell the priestess her nightmare. After deciding that it couldn't hurt and that it may only just be a dream, she takes a deep breath, organizing her thoughts. "I'm trapped in a burning building, in a room engulfed in flames, every direction I look…A young girl is hollering for help from the other side of the walls, but when I try to find her, I am unable to leave the room. I run through a dark doorway that the fire doesn't cover, but when I look around, I'm back in the same room I just ran out of."

As Kaida describes the rest of her dream, it is evident that she is reliving the details of her nightmare. Her voice begins to quiver; her anxious eyes avoid Kaede's while her mind observes the scenes as she describes them.

Kaede takes a moment to think to herself, "Don't let them have it…Is there something that ye have that your pursuers are trying to take from ye?"

"Well, Shoumetsu told me that he wants my soul, but before he can do that, I have to unlock my powers."

"And this Shoumetsu, he is the demon that is after ye," the priestess assumes.

"Yes," Kaida nods.

"And these powers that ye speak of, ye say that need to be unlocked. Do ye know what is locking them up in the first place?"

Kaida shakes her head slowly, hardly believing that she is accepting to go along with the idea.

 _Is this the seal?_

Kaida tenses, remembering something. She reaches into her kimono, grasping a hold of a smooth, yet bumpy object and removing it from her robe. Opening her palm in her lap, the unique hair ribbon lays across her hand, and the small crack noticable across the jeweled amethyst. The woman stares at the ribbon, her heart pounding against her chest.

"That is a very interesting hair accessory," Kaede says. "May I take a closer look at it?"

Kaida looks up at the woman, then back down at the ribbon, "Uh, yeah. Here." She hands over the hair tie to Kaede and the old lady observes the stones closely, observing the larger stone more diligently.

"I see. There is a powerful spell placed on the stones," Kaede says, matter-of-fact.

"A spell?"

"A spell only a highly trained priestess can perform." Kaede hands the ribbon back to its rightful owner. "As long as the stone remains in one piece, the powers meant to be retained will stay sealed away—useless by anyone.

"There must be a reason for one to cast such a spell for a human, though," Kaede says, raising an eyebrow. "Is it to protect your soul from this demon?"

Kaida drops her eyes, thinking; trying to remember anything from her past. "I don't know."

Kaede places a hand on her knee, "I'm sure that everything will be fine, child. Ye are in good hands here. Now, Rin is waiting on ye. Go help her pick flowers for Sesshomaru." The old woman smiles, "Ye better hurry. It's almost time for the others to join us."

Kaida bows, grateful to talk to someone about her nightmares, "Thank you, Lady Kaede." She hurries out the door, and looks for Rin, finding her staring up at a tree a few yards away. "Hey, Rin. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

Rin looks up to her and gives her a huge smile, "It's okay. I didn't wait too long." She grabs a hold of Kaida's hand, "Come on. I know a place with a lot of really pretty flowers."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'd have to say, my favorite part was writing that dream. Talk about intense. What do you guys think about everything that is going on? I'd love to hear all about it. Please, leave me a review. All reviews are welcomed! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rin drags Kaida outside of the village and into the forest just to the north. "I think you will like it over here. There are so many different flowers," she says cheerfully.

"Okay," Kaida laughs nervously, letting the young girl lead the way.

It's so bizarre that everyone in this poor village is so accepting of Kaida. Normally, very few people, if any, would treat her like an average human being. Was it because of her unnatural eyes? Could it be that because she keeps to herself, others were always wary to approach her? She couldn't remember the last time that a whole community had welcomed her so whole-heartedly. And this child, most willing to befriend a complete stranger with a disastrous past. _If only she knew what misfortunes trail close behind me…_

As much as Kaida wishes to be able to stay and pretend to be a normal person, she knows that she has to leave the village soon in order to protect the people who live here.

 _They're here..._

The whisper echoes in her ears, causing Kaida to stop in her tracks-clenching tightly onto Rin's hand. The world around her shakes; an earthquake in her mind rattles violently as she tries to steady her feet on the ground. _What's happening?!_

"Kaida!" Rin's voice sounds distant, as if she is far away from her. "Kaida, answer me! What's wrong?"

 _She sounds so concerned._ "Urgh! My head!" Kaida complains, dropping to her knees. The violent tremors continue as she releases the girl's hand and clutches onto her temples, placing pressure to get rid of the pain and high-pitched ringing associated with it.

"I'll go get help!" Rin assures her, starting to run back to the village.

"No," Kaida protests through clenched teeth, "I'll be fine. Just…"

The rattling finally eases; the ringing in her ears becomes quiet. She gradually removes her hands from the sides of her head and looks up at the girl, both of them staring at each other with a confused and frightened expression upon their faces.

"What happened?" Rin gasps, unsure of what else to say.

"I…I don't know." Kaida looks down to the palms of her hands. They are sweaty and shaky in result of whatever that was.

"Maybe we should go back," Rin suggests.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay," Kaida shakes her head, lifting herself up off the ground. She looks over to the young girl and gives her a reassuring smile, "Come on. You wanted to pick flowers for Sesshomaru, right?" Rin nods eagerly at the mention of the tall, mysterious dog-demon, so she adds, "Well, then we better get going."

The child trails through the thin forest, with Kaida close behind, until they reach a colorful clearing. Blues, reds, and violets; wildflowers of every shade scatter across the glade. It is one of the most beautiful pieces of land she had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow," Kaida gasps, "where do I even start?"

Rin skips ahead to a patch of blue flowers, plucking from it the best bloomed. While she is preoccupied by gathering the appealing weeds, Kaida scans the trees around them. The feeling of someone watching them is making her u easy. She, then, kneels down to a patch of flowers, picking the yellow ones from the ground; she focuses her attention on their surroundings as a sense of danger looms in the air.

"Kaida?" The child's serious tone distracts her from her own thoughts.

"Hm?" The eerie atmosphere dissipates in an instant when Kaida places her attention on Rin. "What is it?" she asks.

"Do you like it here?" the girl inquires.

Surprised by the question, she replies, "Yes. It's beautiful here. You really know your wildflowers." Her smile fades when the girl continues.

"No. I mean, do you like it here at the village?"

"Oh," Kaida says solemnly. "It's nice—friendly."

"Do you think you are going to stay here—with us?" Rin doesn't look up from her handful of colorful weeds. She appears to be thinking hard about what she is planning to say next.

"Why do you ask, Rin?" Kaida questions, getting up from her knees and approaching the young girl.

Rin sighs, "I know how it feels…to be lonely…"

Kaida blinks. Her mind isn't processing what was just said. She stands there, speechless.

Rin finally looks up at her, a charming and happy smile filling her face, "You can stay here with us!"

Her heart warms and she returns the smile, "That's—."

"Very touching…," a male voice interrupts, sounding utterly annoyed.

Rin and Kaida jerk their heads to see a man clad in all black standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His face is concealed by the shadow from his hood — everything except his menacing smirk that is revealing his sharp, white fangs.

Kaida positions herself in front of the young girl and reaches for her sword. Anxiety rushes over her as she realizes that she had left it in her room.

The man chuckles, "Even if you had that pathetic sword of yours, you would still be no match for me."

"What makes you think that?" she asks while scanning her surroundings quickly, analyzing what items she can use for weapons or for assistance in getting Rin to safety.

"Humans are weak and vulnerable creatures," he replies, disgust filling his cold voice.

"It sounds like you really can't stand them," she responds sarcastically, spotting a small area of rocks and dirt a few feet behind Rin. _That may come in handy._

"They are beneath me," the hooded man growls, irritated.

"Then what do you want? Why are you bothering us? It's not like you have any business here, if humans are so low to you," Kaida smarts off.

He chuckles with amusement, "As a matter of fact, foolish woman, I do have business with you."

"Kaida," Rin whispers nervously.

Kaida backs up slowly, keeping her eyes on the being before her. She guides the child back, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

A sharp pain shoots through her foot and up her leg as she steps on a pointy rock with her bare foot, slipping slightly on the pile of dirt. _Urgh, perfect timing to hurt myself,_ Kaida groans to herself. _Now to get Rin out of here._ "Rin," she says quietly, "I will distract him while you run to safety."

"But—," the young girl tries to protest.

"Don't even bother," the man interjects. "Neither one of you are escaping. Shoumetsu wants you to come back to the castle and I will make sure that happens by any means necessary."

"Do whatever you want with me, but let the girl go. She doesn't have anything to do with this," Kaida demands, protectively shielding the child behind her.

The stranger raises an eyebrow beneath his hood, slightly amused by the woman's bargain. "Do you really think that she will be safe on her own? The whole village is surrounded by demons. The child will merely be a snack for them if she is to be by herself."

Kaida hisses through her teeth. _Damn it! This is all my fault. I knew I should have left the moment I came here._

"Now, as much as I'd rather kill you and be on my way, I am under direct orders from Shoumetsu to keep you alive," he says as he begins to tread towards the girls.

Kaida and Rin back up slowly, trying to keep a little distance between them. The man gets closer and closer, but Kaida remains calm and focused, just enough to get him near enough for her plan to work. The hooded stranger finally gets in range. _Now,_ her mind signals. She quickly reaches down and grabs a handful of rocks and dirt, then throws it into the man's face, the hood trapping most of it.

"Ahh!" he yells in anger and pain.

"GO!," Kaida commands. The girls run quickly towards the village only to make it to the edge of the clearing. Vines and branches grow rapidly in front of them, barricading them in the field. Snakes slither along the vines, their tongues hissing, preparing to strike if they get closer. "What?!" Kaida gasps, grabbing a hold of Rin to stop her from going any further.

"You fool!" the man behind them barks, "You really thought that you could get away that easily?!" Kaida turns to glare at him. His hood is now pushed back and off of his head, his short, brunette hair standing up in disarray over his black headband. His serpent green eyes are sending daggers at her, displeased by her actions. "You'll be lucky if I let you live, after all," he growls.

A loud explosion is heard in the distance, along with screams and yelling. Kaida looks over to see where it was coming from. She hadn't realized that the sky had darkened, but now it had grown so cloudy that the flare-ups make the sky appear to be glowing red hues. A bright, yellow light illuminates the sinister atmosphere for seconds at a time. She has seen many things in her lifetime, but never anything like this. The distraction leaves her vulnerable.

"Kaida—!" Rin tries to warn, but it is too late.

Kaida jumps, started by the strong grasp on her right bicep. The demonic man jerks her around to him, staring down into her eyes with his menacing, green ones.

"Where is it?" he growls.

She tries to pull away. "Where is what?" Kaida struggles, "Let me go!"

Ignoring her demands, the man unexpectedly thrusts his free hand into her kimono, feeling for something. Her face flushes from embarrassment as she tries to break free from his grasp, her protests being unheard. After a moment of searching, he pulls his hand out and opens his fist to observe the item in question. A white ribbon with several stones—the hair ribbon.

"Hey! Give that back!" she demands, trying to retrieve it. She yelps in pain as he squeezes her arm tightly. Kaida glowers at the demon, then shifts her attention to the ribbon. Suddenly, her eyes widen. _Is that?...But how?_ On the center bead, there is not only one crack along its middle, anymore. A second crack is forked from the median of the first one.

The nameless man studies the hair-tie in a perplexed manner. Is this really the seal that he was told to destroy? He expected something more elaborate than a woman's hair accessory. He glances over to the woman; her confused expression is locked on the item in his hand.

A loud boom echoes through the surrounding forest. Trees collapse to the ground outside of the clearing. Then a large boomerang flies out and above the group, destroying a large, birdlike demon.

"Get away from them!" a woman's voice calls out. A large cat jumps out of the trees and the woman straddling the feline raises her hand in the air, catching the huge, spinning weapon.

"Sango!" Rin calls out in relief.

Kaida hears what sounds like a mixture of a deep growl and a hiss above her, the man holding onto her stares angrily at the new comers.

"Takeshi! Hurry up and destroy the damned thing so we can be done here!" a familiar voice hollers. Mika lands on the ground beside the man, her eyes locked on Sango — the demon-slayer doing the same.

 _They must have been fighting previously before coming here_ , Kaida wondered.

"Are you guys okay?" Sango asks, keeping her eyes on the demoness.

Kaida takes a deep breath. Furrowing her brows and balling up her free hand into a fist, she swings her left arm over and punches the man's face as hard as she can. The second his grip slacks, she rips her other arm out of his hand and sprints over to Rin who is already standing next to Kirara.

"I'm fine," she finally says to the demon-slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaede told me that you guys were out here and that you might be in danger," Sango explains. "Miroku is helping her hold up a barrier around the village while Inuyasha is busy destroying the demons that are attacking, so I came as fast as I could. That woman has been trying to keep me from doing so, though."

"That's Mika," Kaida nods, "She's trouble. Be careful with her."

"Don't worry, I will." Sango replies confidently. "Let's go, Kirara."

The cat replies with a loud roar and jumps up into the air, charging at the demons. When the demons hop out of the way, distancing themselves from the cat, Sango jumps off and starts swinging her weapon at the man, Takeshi, who was heading to retrieve the woman. Kirara continues to pounce at Mika, attacking her.

While they are busy, Kaida hurries to the forest's edge, looking for something to use so she can help fight off the demons. Rin follows her curiously, wanting to assist as well. As they scavenge around for anything useful, a well-known sound rings in Kaida's ears. A wave of restlessness washes over her as she looks around desperately for its owner.

Mixed emotions overwhelm her as a large black bird flies overhead, a sword dangling from its talons. She had never been so grateful to see a bird until now. Kangee drops the sword in front of her, then soars towards Takeshi and swipes past his hand — hair-tie hanging from his beak.

The demon yells out in anger, thrusting his hand out at the raven. In his palm, demonic energy begins to build up creating a ball of bright green light. Kaida's mind works quickly as she unsheaths her sword. She makes haste, her weapon raised for an attack, but before she could swing the blade down on his arm, the ball of light releases, striking the raven and the ribbon. The beam of energy disintegrates both the bird and the item he was carrying. When the blast is finally dimmed, nothing was left in its place.

Kaida's heart drops and she can hear Rin and Sango gasp in unison. Her body is still going through the motions of her attack, but she was cut short, the demon instantly catching her wrist and then throwing her to the ground.

"Now, to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget," Takeshi hisses, stalking towards Rin who is standing alone by the edge of the field, her eyes widened with fear.

Kaida hurries to her feet, determined to protect the child. She notices his gloved hand beginning to glow once again. Panic rises in her and her adrenaline kicks in. In the same moment he raises his hand and releases his power on the young girl, she throws herself in between them, the very same adrenaline expelling from her body. The last thing Kaida hears, before the screams of pain and agony, is Rin calling out for Lord Sesshomaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry that it has been awhile since I have last updated. I haven't forgotten about all of you. But unfortunately, school work comes first. But as a reward for the professor telling me that on my first assignment, I did exceptionally well (a lot of gratitude to Eclipse89 for giving me advice on my writing material), I posted this chapter a little ahead of schedule. I was trying to wait until I had chapter 15 typed out. I hoped you enjoyed it. Another special thanks to Eclipse89 because she is also my beta-reader. I would be lost without you, girl!**

 **Please leave your reviews and comments below. All are welcomed! Guys, girls; demons, angels; even Leviathans! (yes, I went Supernatural there. Dean and Castiel are my babies! ;) ) See you guys next time! ~Gibbous1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Screaming rings in Kaida's ears as she holds onto Rin tightly, trying to protect her from the energy blast that Takeshi shot out of his hand. An overwhelming feeling of strength drains from her body as she remains on her knees; both girls are enveloped in a light, so immense, it is impossible to see anyone else nearby.

After what seemed like forever, the bright light fades away and purple sparks flicker randomly around the two girls. Kaida slowly opens her eyes, not realizing that they were clenched shut. She looks at Rin, trying to make sure that she was okay. The young girl is covered in burn marks and her face is damp with tears. She was the one who was in agony, screaming in the midst of the attack. But Kaida isn't injured at all; exhausted, but unharmed.

Looking into Rin's eyes, she finally realizes why. It's Kaida who is responsible for the burns. She is the reason that this child was in pain. But how? All she did was put herself in between her and the demon.

Thoughts flood the woman's mind until the young girl spoke with pain and shock in her voice. "Kaida."

"Come on, Takeshi. Let's take her and go. I'm done wasting my time here," Mika complains, her voice approaching the stunned humans.

Kaida's heart fills with anger in an instant, causing more sparks to radiate from her body into the demoness's direction.

"Stay away from her, Mika," Takeshi barks at the haughty woman.

Mika halts turning her attention to her companion, "Why the hell not? Lord Shoumetsu ordered us to bring her back once the seal is broken. Are you telling me that you want to disobey him?"

"You idiot! Step any closer to her and you're dead," he explains, adding, "She's too out of control to proceed any further. It would be a miracle if the human child survives after that."

The demoness growls in irritation then disappears inside of a ball of fire. Before her demon associate follows suit, he calls over to Kaida, "You might as well just come with us, now. You will be a danger to everyone around you, not that I care. This is your only chance to join, willingly." Purple sparks fly towards him, making him jump further back. "Suit yourself," he says, grinning to himself. Takeshi quickly makes his way to the trees, not turning his back to the woman. _You might be a fun challenge in the future_ , he thinks to himself and then disappears into the forest, his aura fading away, almost immediately.

Rin and Kaida continue to stare at each other in shock, bewildered by what had happened. Sango approaches the girls, "Are you guys alright?"

Something snaps inside of Kaida and she backs away from the child, her legs and hands shaking, uncontrollably. "I-I'm sorry," she stutters before bolting to the forest. _I'm sorry…_

Tears stream from her eyes as she stumbles passed the trees, trying to run as far away as possible. Any sudden noise that startles her, dark lightning strikes into the direction of the sound. "What is happening to me? Why won't it stop?!" she cries, forcing herself to move faster, further.

Meanwhile, Sango tends to the burns on Rin's arms and face, rubbing on some ointment that she carries with her. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Sango asks, looking at her with concern.

"Yes," the child replies, "Kaida?"

"She ran off. I'm sure she'll be okay," the demon-slayer smiles encouragingly, her hand resting gently on the girl's shoulder.

"Sango, is everyone alright?" Inuyasha shouts as he is coming up the hill, his Tetsaiga still transformed.

"Yes," the slayer replies, "the demons responsible for the attack just left."

"Do you know where that bright light came from?" he adds, examining the area.

Sango looks down at the girl, uncertainty filling her mind, "I'm not really sure. It happened when Kaida jumped in between the demon and Rin." What truly happened, the slayer is ambivalent on what to believe.

"Kaida did this?" Sesshomaru inquires as he comes up the hill behind Inuyasha. He glances down at Rin, noticing the burns all over her face and arms. His protective instinct kicks in, instantly, and he concentrates on the woman's scent. She isn't very far into the forest. "Jaken. Stay here with Rin," he says to his faithful retainer who is treading close behind him.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what do you plan to do?" Jaken replies with a complaining tone. The demon glares down at the imp, his eyes warning the little creature to keep his mouth shut.

"Sesshomaru, you better not be planning on hurting that woman," Inuyasha warns.

"What I do with her is none of your concern." Shifting his glare to his brother, he adds, "If you try to interfere, I will put you down." Before Inuyasha can protest, he disappears into the forest with incredible speed.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru," the half-demon growls. He turns his attention to the girls, "Will you be alright? I'm going after them and there's no telling what Sesshomaru is going to do when he catches Kaida."

"You fool! Did you not hear what Lord Sesshomaru just told you?! If you try to interfere, you will be signing your own death wish!" Jaken exclaims, exasperated.

"Let him try. He can't kill me."

While the two demons continue to argue with each other, Rin realizes that something doesn't seem right. _Something is missing_ , she thinks to herself, trying to recall what is out of place. She turns around and her eyes widen in confusion. Kaida's sword is stabbed into the ground behind her, erect with a faint glow emanating from its blade.

"That's strange…I don't remember Kaida having her sword when that demon tried to attack me," Rin whispers to herself.

"Hm?" Sango asks, not completely hearing what the child said.

The young girl feels a strong impulse to take hold of the handle and return it to Kaida. "Oh no!" she says suddenly. "I better hurry before Sesshomaru does something horrible!" With that, she scrambles to her friend's katana and dislodges it from the ground.

"Wait, Rin!" Sango calls out, "Your injuries."

"I don't have time to worry about that. I need to save Kaida!" she insists, hurrying to where her friend entered the forest.

Jaken tries to stop her, but inside he feels concern for the human as well, not completely wanting her to get killed by his master. Kaida had saved him from falling to his doom. But then, he doesn't want to interfere with his lord, fearing that if he did, it would surely be his demise.

Inuyasha catches up with Rin. "Come on," he says, lifting her up onto his back and running quickly through the trees. He finds Sesshomaru's scent, mixed with Kaida's, and tracks them down.

In the forest, Kaida pushes herself to keep moving, feeling overly exhausted. "Why am I so tired?" she complains. The day had only just begun, but her body feels as though she has been awake for days.

A rustling in the trees startles her, sending dark lightning into some low branches. A squirrel scurries away with its fur on end, frightened by the hot bolt. She stops running, placing her hand on her knees to try and catch her breath. _What do I do, now?_ She wonders. "Where do I go?" Kaida shakes her head, getting rid of the thoughts, "Right now, I need to get far away from here. I'll worry about the rest later." With her mind set on continuing forward, she starts running again, not letting her fatigue hold her back.

Kaida sprints a little further until a flash passes her and she comes to an abrupt halt. There, standing in front of her with a pair of icy, golden eyes peering down at her, Sesshomaru blocks her way. She gulps, "What do you want?!"

The demon doesn't answer, but his intimidating posture keeps her feeling uneasy. The silence between them is unsettling.

Getting irritated with him blocking her way and not speaking, Kaida shoves past Sesshomaru, "Just leave me alone. I'm going on my oOO-!"

Before she can finish her sentence, the demon grabs a hold of her throat and slams her against the tree, knocking the air out of her. Involuntary sparks scatter around Kaida and simultaneously singe Sesshomaru's shoulders and create little burn marks on his flawless cheeks.

The silver-haired demon narrows his eyes and his victim barely is able to gasp. _So this explains the woman's scent._

Kaida glares into the man's cold stare, wishing that she had the strength to fight back.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" cries Rin, appearing from behind some tries on Inuyasha's back.

The grip on the woman's throat loosens slightly at the sight of the human child, only to tighten more in a matter of seconds. The urge to snap her neck hums inside him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _She is only a human,_ he reminds himself as his hand squeezes Kaida's delicate throat. The fire in her violet eyes burn with the will to fight as she digs her nails into the demon's wrist, drawing a small amount of warm, blood from the tiny wounds.

"Lord Sesshomaru, STOP!" Rin clings onto his sleeve desperately, Kaida's sword in her right hand.

Sesshomaru's brother stands poised for a fight behind him, the Tetsaiga transformed and ready for an attack. Normally, he would have been aware of the activity around him, but this woman…

Rin continues to beg for mercy, "She didn't mean to, Lord Sesshomaru. She was only trying to protect me. Please let her go."

The silver-haired demon glances down at the young girl, then back at the woman who he has pinned to a tree. He takes a moment to consider the child's feelings, then, leans in close to Kaida's ear, growling a warning that will seal her fate. "If you harm Rin, again, I will kill you."

Kaida drops to the ground on her knees, holding one hand on her sore throat as she gasps for air. Rin hurries to her side to comfort her, but Kaida assures the girl that she is fine. She slowly raises her eyes, face hot with anger, and glares at the demon. Watching him turn away from her and walk off only added to her fury. "I will get you for this," she vows.

Sesshomaru stops, mid step, and glances back to her, over his shoulder. _Foolish human_ , he says in his mind. _Her eyes hold the same passion that Inuyasha bears when he refuses to give up. It must be that bothersome trait that only humans bear._ Seeing as she is too weak to retaliate, he decides to deal with her another time, leaving the woman to gather her strength.

"Damn him…" Kaida's breathing starts to calm down as she closes her eyes.

"Kaida," Rin nudges with her tone, her voice full of concern. The young girl drags out a katana in front of her, "Here's your sword. I thought that you would need it."

Kaida opens her eyes, staring the blade of her weapon. "Thank you," she says with a light smile, "I can't believe I just left it lying on the ground…"

"Kaida, when I found it, it wasn't laying on the ground at all." As Rin suspected, her friend wasn't the one who moved the sword.

The woman's eyes widen in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"When I turned around, it was stabbed into the ground. And the blade was giving off a strange glow," the child explains.

"A glow?"

Rin nods, "I think it protected us during that attack."

Inuyasha calls to the girls, "We better get going. I'm pretty sure those demons aren't going to be coming back anytime, soon."

Kaida, lost in thought, didn't hear Inuyasha's words. _I think it protected us during that attack,_ Rin's words echo in her mind. Then, the horrible image of Kangee disintegrating in front of her pulls at her heart.

" _Don't worry about me," Kaida,_ a familiar voice resonates around her.

She looks around trying to find him. "Kangee?" Standing up, Kaida scans the trees, searching for the raven, or man, whatever he is. "Where are you?" she calls out.

A large, black bird hovers down onto the bough of a tree, " _I'm right here."_

"You're alive," Kaida expresses, gratefully. Then her face twists into confusion, "How am I able to hear your voice, right now?" she asks.

"It's that bird!" Rin exclaims, "And it talks!"

Kaida looks over to Rin with surprise, "You can hear him, too?"

 _I'm sorry that I was unable to protect you, Kaida,_ the raven apologizes.

Her eyes drop to the ground, remembering what had happened. "What is happening to me, Kangee?"

Inuyasha's ears twitch, overhearing the young woman talking to a large, black bird. He recognizes the bird from the first time he met her. Sniffing the air, it dawns on him that this bird doesn't have a scent. His eyes widen with realization. How had he not noticed this before?

Kaida, oblivious to the dog-eared demon, held her sword up to the bird. "Is it true? Did this sword really protect me and Rin?"

The raven clicks his beak, jerking his head back and forth in a birdlike manner, " _That sword can do many things within your possession. It absorbs demonic and spiritual energy, as well as releasing it at your enemies. But I must warn you, the Kaminari has to stay on you at all times. Now that the seal has been broken, your powers will be out of control. That sword is the only thing that will help in taming your abilities and protect you from forces unknown to you."_

"Unknown to me?" Kaida says quietly to herself, processing the information that Kangee is giving her. She looks up at the bird, determination written all over her face, "What are you talking about?"

The raven spreads his wings, lifting himself off the branch gracefully. " _Stay in control and there will be nothing to worry about."_ With that, he soars into the sky, disappearing above the leaves of the trees.

"That damn bird," Kaida growls at herself. "He can never just give me a straight answer when I need it."

Inuyasha watches Kaida, questioningly. _What is the connection between her and that bird?_ Seeing the young girl grab a hold of the woman's hand and dragging her towards the village, he wonders what is really going on. The man remembers hearing something about a woman and a raven, a legend that someone had mentioned while he was investigating information about that shadow demon. Making the decision to ask Kaede about it, he follows closely behind the girls to the village.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry, it took so. I've been busy and suffering a bit of writer's block on one of the future chapters. I'm finally coming out of it. Yay! Well, this is just a quick update while in between work so I will see you on the next chapter!**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to my beta reader, Eclipse89! Thank you for all the help you have given me. You're the best! Go check out her story, Through the Looking Glass. It's very entertaining, at least for me ;)**

 **Please, send me your reviews. They keep me motivated and inspired. And let me know what you want to see in the future. Maybe I'll add in an idea of yours, as well. So long! ~Gibbous1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The wind blows strongly as snow descends rapidly from the clouds above. Mountains stretch vastly about the land before the woman of snow. Technically, she doesn't have a true ability to manipulate the frosted flurries, but she can control the air, and if done properly, she can create a substantial amount of it. The pressure in the atmosphere changes dramatically—a cryptic sensation that only means one thing.

"It's time…" she whispers. She turns around to walk back down the mountain she was currently standing on. Behind her, a dark aura radiates from a being that appears from nowhere.

"We finally meet," a man purrs menacingly, wicked shadows swirling around him as he watches the woman's short, snow white hair jolt in the harsh wind.

The woman glances down at him from over her shoulder, giving him an icy glare. "What do you want?" she jeers, disdain written all over her pale, flawless face.

The man chuckles, amused with her attitude and question. "Ah," the demon says with haunting pleasure. "The rumors are true about you, Yuki. You are an _icy_ woman," he laughs. "For right now, though, I only wish to speak with you about the what is to be expected in the near future," he says, his exposed left eye staring into her bold amber ones.

The female feels a tugging sensation in her chest, as if his violet void can pull her soul into a pit of darkness if he willed it; however, if he were to try, she wouldn't let him extract it so easily. "I take it that _you_ must be Shoumetsu?" It was more of a statement than a question.

A light laugh of amusement escapes his lips, "So you've heard of me, although I can't say I'm surprised." The man places his right hand gently on his mask, closing his exposed eye, "I have a proposition that I think will interest you."

"A proposition?" Yuki turns around, giving him her undivided attention, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

After a long day of cleaning up after the attack, Kaida is finally able to break away from everyone and takes the opportunity to train in to woods by the lake. She had avoided Sesshomaru all day, frustrated by the way he had treated her.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" she grunts, swinging her sword into a tree. She yanks out the blade and swings again, "I didn't know anything would happen!"

The poor tree is covered in gashes, the thick trunk being hacked away in Kaida's irritation and guilt. She stops for a moment, examining the weapon, and thinks about what Kangee had told her. He had said that she would be able to expel energy from it in an attack. But how? She looks back up to the chopped up tree and then back to her sword. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she swings her sword out in front of her as hard as she can, testing the sword's ability.

Nothing happens.

Kaida tries, again.

Still, nothing happens.

"What the hell? I thought this thing was supposed to be magic or something."

A rustle in the trees startle her from her thoughts, and without realizing it, she spins around holding the sword out and flashes of purple lightning spurt around her. Kaida takes in a sharp breath, _What just happened?_

" _Good, you are figuring out how to evoke your powers using the Kaminari. That's one way to learn to control it."_ Kangee lands on top of a large boulder several feet away, examining her as he does.

"Kangee? You've come back," she says.

" _I never truly left, Kaida."_

"I see. Then where do you keep disappearing to? And why is it now you can talk to me, unlike before?" she inquires, sheathing the blade and crossing her arms.

" _The priestess, Reina, helped me develop my telepathy. It has been many years since I've been able to communicate with anyone, and for that, I had lost the ability to speak into a person's mind,"_ he replies as his body moves in bird-like gestures.

"Oh. Well now that you can speak freely, why don't you explain to me what your position is in all of this," she says, plopping down on the boulder next to him.

" _I am simply a guide to help you through the challenges you will soon face,"_ the raven responds, oddly still in motion.

"A guide, huh? So how did you know that it was going to be me?" Kaida looks up into the sky, the stars sparkling against the deep blue of the night. She hadn't noticed how much time had gone by why she was taking out her frustration on the defenseless tree, but the sun had completely gone down and the moon hung in the air. Small patches of clouds graze the sky, and the cooling winds push through the falling leaves.

" _When you were a child,"_ Kangee sighs after a period of silence. Kaida turns her head to him, her violet eyes surprised, and he continues, " _Your spirit radiated with power. Magic. At the time, you didn't have a seal to keep it all hidden; it was only dormant. I watched over you from a distance. Although, there were times that I would try to interact, I was just too afraid to do so."_

"Afraid?" she asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait! Was it you who I was chasing in the field of lilies when I was just a girl?"

" _Yes,"_ he nods. " _So your memory has come back to you?"_

"No, not really," she sighs, "I saw it in a dream."

" _I see,"_ he says, almost sounding relieved.

"But tell me. What were you afraid of?" Kaida demands, bringing back the subject.

Awkward silence comes between them for a few minutes, while Kangee battles with himself on whether or not he should continue to answer her question. He doesn't want to give too much information in risk of more inquiries. _What will she think? How will she react? Will it cloud her mind and her judgement, causing her to be unable to fulfill the task ahead of her? She is the world's only hope in stopping Shoumetsu's plan, but will knowing the truth stop her in her tracks?_ These thoughts rampage through his mind causing doubts and fears. _What would happen to me?..._

"Kangee?" Kaida's voice snaps him back to reality, "is everything okay?"

The raven searched quickly, resulting in a quick answer. "I was afraid of the other villagers."

"Hm?" She stares down at the bird with surprise. _That long pause for an answer like that?_ "Why the villagers? You might as well just tell me. I'll find out the truth eventually, anyway."

Kangee's sigh is apparent just before his thoughts cross into her mind, " _The people in your village are not simple humans. At least, the ones who had lived before the tragedy…._ " Kaida remains silent, waiting for the raven to continue. " _You come from a clan of people who possess powerful magic—dark magic. They weren't evil, so to speak, but they were able to harness powers that were unimaginable to humankind. But only the most powerful were born with the ability to use it without spells. They are also the most dangerous."_

"So then, what you're saying is that I am one of these _most powerful_ human beings on the land. I find it a little hard to believe, but…." Her thoughts trail off, thinking about the attack from Shoumetsu's demons and about how the sword apparently saved her and Rin from the blast. Then a name pops in her mind. Kaida pulls her sword out of the scabbard and stabs it into the ground, "Kaname. I want to know about her and her connection to this sword."

" _Kaname was the first owner of the Kaminari,"_ Kangee replies, his tone sounding pained. " _But that was 500 years ago…"_

A rustling in the bushes disrupts their conversation as a man walks out of the surrounding forest. It's Sesshomaru and he is without Jaken. Kaida glares at him, still upset for the way he threatened her, but he says nothing, his face emotionless. Kangee shuffles, feeling uncomfortable as the tension was growing.

"What do you want?" Kaida finally groans, irritated by the demon's impassive demeanor.

He glances over to the hacked on tree, seeing the damage that her pent up anger created. Deep cuts gorge into the thick trunk, but no real sign of burning from the lightning that releases from her body. "What are you doing out here?" he inquires, ignoring her question.

 _Of course. Typical of you to answer my question with one of your own._ A smug look forms on her face as she smarts off, "I'm training so that, soon, I will be able to defeat you."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "What makes you think that you will be able to defeat me?"

"Hmph," she laughs, pulling her sword out of the ground, "Apparently I am one of the most powerful humans in the world. And if that is the case," she says, pointing the black blade at the demon, "it should be easy to defeat you."

Sesshomaru drops his head down, his bangs covering his closed eyes, and he begins to smile. "Foolish woman," he looks back up, his amused eyes challenging her, "a demon, let alone a human, such as yourself, can never expect to defeat me in a battle. For I am the most powerful demon in all the lands."

" _Kaida, don't be irrational. Your power has only just been released and you have yet to begin your training,"_ Kangee urges, hoping that the woman will heed his advice.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shift to the raven, then back to the human. "If you wish to attack me, by all means, come at me with everything you have."

Kaida gasps by the sudden invitation he just gave her. But willing to give it a try, just to see how much of a challenge he would be, she nods in response. She readies herself, sword in position, and charges at him. But in less than a blink of an eye, he is standing next to her with his hand holding her wrist above her. Kaida's breath is caught in her throat and she can't seem to think of any clear sentences. _He moved so fast. I didn't even see him._

Sesshomaru stares into the woman's startled violet eyes, "You're too slow."

She gulps, unable to peel her eyes from his, her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks burning into a fierce red. Kaida's mind is in chaos while her body has a mind of its own.

He casually throws her to the side, keeping his eyes on her. "Can't you do better than that?" he mocks.

"Tck!" Quickly recovering from the first attempt, she tries again. This time she has more momentum and alters her movements from a high swing to a low thrust in the direction she assumed he would be in. But in the very moment that her blade would have made contact, he is gone. Not letting her guard down, Kaida scans her surroundings, waiting for the right moment to block or counter.

 _NOW!_

Only having enough time to block, she holds her sword out in front of her, the side of the blade braced on the back of her left arm. The impact from Sesshomaru's attack sent her flying back onto the beach of the lake, almost knocking the air out of her.

Kaida lays there, staring at the stars in frustration as she admits defeat for now. The silver-haired man walks up to the woman and looks down on her. She tries to ignore him, annoyed by his cheap tricks, but he doesn't move.

"Humans are weak. It's futile to think that you could ever win against me."

"Right now, I may be weak compared to you. But in time, I will be stronger and I will win," Kaida promises.

"Hmph," he says, turning his attention to the sky as well.

"Don't," she says, feeling spiteful again and pushing herself up off the sand to stand next to him. His golden eyes meet hers, a hint of confusion in them. "Don't just blow me off. This whole thing is your fault, you know."

"Don't be ridiculous," he says after a moment.

"If you would have just heeded my warning to begin with, no one would have gotten hurt," she declares, not backing down. "And still, here I am—endangering everyone in this village. They _will_ come back. It's only a matter of time before they do. And I can guarantee that when _that_ happens, there will be bloodshed."

They stubbornly stare each other down, Sesshomaru not showing either way on how he feels about the matter. Someone yells from somewhere in the forest, calling out for the demon, but he doesn't seem to notice or care that the annoying voice is getting closer and more persistent.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Jaken waddles out of the forest, stumbling upon his master and the woman locked in a battle of wills.

"You know I'm right," Kaida says in a stern tone.

The raven flaps his wings harshly in an attempt to deter her attention from Sesshomaru's glare. " _It's not worth it, Kaida. You should really try learning to control your powers before picking a fight with someone with far more experience."_

A low growl can be heard from deep in her throat as she backs down. _Kangee's right,_ she finally surrenders, turning away from the silver-haired demon.

Jaken's sigh catches her unwanted attention, causing her to send a fierce look in his direction. The imp shudders involuntarily, and icy chill running down his spine. "What was that all about?" he mumbles as the woman walks away, the raven gliding behind her into the forest.

"Jaken." The effect of Sesshomaru's voice causes the little demon to jump, started from what he accidently disturbed.

"Y-y-yes, my Lord?" his big eyes watch helplessly as Sesshomaru's lips curve into a sliver of a smile. Jaken freaks out, his tiny hands clinging to the sides of his head, "Ack! You're smiling! Please, show mercy on me, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

While the imp prepared for the worst, Sesshomaru simply walks away, heading back towards the village, completely ignoring his paranoid retainer.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" the dog demon hears his companion call out, scrambling about to catch up.

He frowns down at the imp for a split moment before continuing on. "Where is Ah-Un?" he asks calmly, seeming less bothered all of a sudden.

Jaken thinks about it, "I think Rin took him with her, earlier."

"Where did they go?" he says, narrowing his eyes at the imp.

The imp shrinks under Sesshomaru's intimidating stare, "They went with Kohaku, to the next village over, I believe. She said they would be back in the morning."

"I see."

The man walks upon an average size hut and steps in through the straw door. His younger brother and the old woman, who are in deep conversation, look up at him with curious expressions.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha says, annoyed.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kaede greats, "ye are welcome to come in and join us. We were just discussing an old rumor that Inuyasha was inquiring about."

Jaken steps through the doorway shortly after, curious as to what his master is doing. He watches with curious bug-eyes as the tall demon raises a brow at the elderly priestess.

"I think ye may find it interesting, considering the young woman ye brought here, along with the mysterious bird Inuyasha spotted with her, are the main focus of this so-called rumor," Kaede explains.

Sesshomaru gives a slight nod and sits down at the back of the room, leaning his back against the wall. Jaken stays quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace. He also wants to know about those two. What makes them so special? What's their story? None of it makes since to him. So maybe, just maybe, the old bat has the answers everyone is looking for.

Jaken waddles over next to his adored lord, sitting beside him like the faithful right-hand man he is; well, imp, but that isn't the point. He still feels as though he is stepping on eggshells around Sesshomaru, ever since he lost his staff in the waterfall. Sure, he has it back now. But Jaken doesn't want to encourage any wrath that could be brewing underneath that ever-so-calm demeanor his lordship wears. Just the thought sends uneasy shivers up and down his small spine.

"Anyway, Kaede," Inuyasha sighs, getting back to the topic. "Like I said to you before Sesshomaru decided to show up," the pathetic half-demon says in an annoyed tone.

 _How dare he speak like that about my lord!_ Jaken gripes, trying to control his temper.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at his brother before the half-breed continued. "The raven that was talking to her didn't have a scent. It was the same bird that was with her the first time we met as well." Inuyasha explains.

Kaede nods thoughtfully, "And ye think that it has something to do with the rumor ye have heard a few days ago… I can't say that I am familiar with the ancient tales about a raven traveling with a strange woman. Unless…." The old priestess becomes quiet while trying to recall something from her memory.

"Unless the rumor is based on an event that has happened 500 years ago," a well-known voice breaks the silence. All eyes widen with the answer and focus on Inuyasha. There on the boy's shoulder, a small flea demon sits cross-legged with his eyes closed.

"Myoga? When did you get here?" Inuyasha asks, also surprised that the old man isn't trying to make a meal out of him like he usually does.

"I, uh, been here the whole time," the tiny demon replies.

"Right," Inuyasha says, clearly unconvinced. "You just showed up."

Myoga gives a nervous laugh. "You want to know about the rumor, don't you?" The flea counters, information hovering over everyone's head.

Sesshomaru, already becoming bored, speaks, "Get on with it, Myoga, or I will deal with you, myself."

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," the flea bows apologetically, changing his attitude in an instant. "I didn't realize that you were also interested as well. But seeing as your father was involved at that time, it's only right that you two know what happened that long ago."

"My old man?" Inuyasha gasps.

"What does my father have to do with the woman?" Sesshomaru asks.

Myoga hops down from Inuyasha and stands on the floor in the center of everyone's curious eyes. "500 years ago, your father met a young, human woman. Her name was Kaname Tsukino."

"Tsukino?" Jaken inquires immediately. He knows that name. Why?

The flea sits down, crossing his four arms and closing his eyes, "Yes. Apparently, she came from a small, yet powerful, village known for the Tsukino family—a family of sorcerers."

"I see," Kaede says, adding, "I have heard of the Tsukino's. It's said that only a select few are born with exponential power destined to challenge that of even the most powerful demons in the world. But the village was wiped out several years ago in an explosion."

 _Explosion,_ Sesshomaru's mind recalls the large crater in the middle of the dilapidated village from a week ago.

"Yes. That is very correct, Lady Kaede." Myoga looks over his audience, each spectator watching him intently. "Anyway, this woman was one of the few with this incredible power… And she also travelled with a bird, but this bird had two forms: humanoid and a raven."

"Was the raven a demon or something else?" Inuyasha asks, wondering if there is a connection to the bird that is hanging around Kaida.

"I'm not really certain," the tiny old man replies, scratching the back of his head. "I believe he was a demon. But after Kaname's disappearance, the man was never seen again; neither in bird, nor humanoid, form."

"Disappearance?" Sesshomaru questions, intrigued by Myoga's words.

"Oh," the flea clears his throat, "I'm sorry about that. Kaname was challenging a powerful demon who can control the shadows. I'm sure you have probably heard about him by now."

Inuyasha says in almost a growl, "Shoumetsu."

Myoga nods in response, "He not only can manipulate shadows… he can also eradicate souls from any being just by looking into their eyes. He's a formidable foe, indeed."

"What?!" Inuyasha gasps. Sesshomaru's expression darkens in response to his own thoughts as Jaken loses the color in his face.

"Oh my," Kaede gapes, agreeing that a demon with that kind of ability is definitely dangerous.

"Because of this, the sorceress asked the Great Dog Demon for his help, only for her to betray him in end. From what my late master explained to me, she had succumbed to the dark powers within her and had to be sealed away with Shoumetsu."

"Hmph, serves her right," Inuyasha scoffs.

"Tell me, Myoga. How was Kaname sealed away?" Kaede asks.

"The details aren't very clear, but I recall that Lord Inu no Taisho received the help from the human's sister.

"I hadn't realized this before, but I believe that the young woman that you, Sesshomaru, brought into this village is a descendant of the Tsukino bloodline and that she is meant to finish what Kaname was unable to do," the flea suggests.

Sesshomaru abruptly stands up and walks to the door, "I already know she is part of that bloodline. And whatever happened in the past with my father has nothing to do with me."

"That's where you're wrong, Lord Sesshomaru. Now that Shoumetsu has been released, he wants his revenge and will come after anyone in relation to your father. That includes both you _and_ Inuyasha. And he'll use try to Kaida to get what he wants."

"Let him try. I will kill him before he even has a chance to challenge me," he says, before ordering his follower, "Jaken, let's go."

"That arrogant bastard," Inuyasha grumbles after his brother and the imp disappear out of the hut. "Who needs him. I can take care of this demon on my own."

"Ye should be more careful, Inuyasha. This demon needn't be taken lightly," the old lady advises.

"Kaede's right," the flea concurs, "You, Sesshomaru and Kaida are going to be targeted by this monster. All of you should work together and prepare yourselves. I fear that Shoumetsu will be even more dangerous than Naraku."

"Heh! Finally! I've been needing an opponent that can put up more of a fight. I've been getting a little bored," the half-demon exclaims happily. "Alright, Tetsaiga. We will finally get to go all out again, just like we used to."

"I haven't seen Inuyasha this happy in a while," Myoga observes.

"Aye. It's been two years since then," Kaede sighs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are finally learning a little bit about the past. Whoohoo! And I'm so excited. I finally got rid of my writer's block and completed chapter 15 as well. Hopefully I will have it posted for you all on Saturday. No promises though. ;)**

 **Please, comment/review! Tell me how you feel and what you hope to see! I'm eagerly waiting your responses. And next chapter is definitely going to be a fun read. See you all later!**

 **Big thanks to my dear friend, Eclipse89. You are loads of help! Alright! I'm out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Just close your eyes and focus,_ Kangee's voice echoes through her head.

Kaida takes a deep breath and does as the raven instructs her. Clearing her mind and getting rid of her emotions isn't as easy as she had hoped; but after a few minutes of struggling, it finally happens.

The wind around her shifts into the opposite direction. The atmosphere's scent suddenly becomes crisp and pure; a light breeze glides across her body, forming goosebumps.

Kaida opens her eyes and scans the area. Everything appears to be the same, but with an otherworldly element about it. "What is this?" she gasps in a hushed tone. _This environment seems familiar, but why?_

"Very good," the bird's deep voice praises. "Now, we can begin."

A tall, broad man, who was looming over her from behind, walks around the fallen tree that she is sitting on, his familiar grey eyes peering down, proudly. Kangee is in his humanoid form, the form she hadn't seen him in since the first time they met.

"How is this supposed to help me?" Kaida asks, standing up to meet the man face to face.

His expression becomes solemn and he begins to pace over to a line of trees. " _Here_ is where you will come to terms with your power, learning what it is that triggers the sudden and involuntary release of pure magic."

"What do you mean? And where is _here_? Everything looks the same," she says while gesturing around and pulling her brows together in confusion.

The man sighs and indicates, "Physically, you are still in the same spot you were in moments ago. Spiritually, on the other hand, you are locked inside a remnant of your mind that creates a parallel version of reality."

Kaida, only feeling more lost, urges him to continue, "Locked? I don't understand? How?"

"Normally, only an extremely high ranking priest or priestess would be able to access the world of his or her subconscious; even a well-trained sorceress," he says, observing her reactions.

"But I'm neither of those," she grunts irritably, "but that doesn't explain _how_ , exactly, I got here."

"Besides the small push that I gave you, your meditation is what transported you to the inner walls of your mind. But you will have to be careful."

"Why is that?" the curious woman inquires, unsure whether she would like the answer or not.

Staring into her deep violet irises, the dark haired man warns with the utmost seriousness, "Whatever happens to you inside this realm occurs outside of it, as well." Puzzlement takes over Kaida's appearance, so he resumes to enlighten her, "Any injuries that your soul sustains while you are here will also be inflicted to your physical body."

Horrorstruck, she is at a loss of words.

Kangee looks up to the sky, grimacing at the almost-half-moon, "The first eclipse is approaching, soon. I'm sure that Shoumetsu knows this, also." Kaida looks up to it as well, feeling her heart beating rapidly within her chest. He looks back to her, once more, "Find a way to control your magic; you will need to protect yourself from the danger that will quickly follow." Glancing down to Kaida's hip, he continues, "That sword will act as a conductor, which will be very significant if you don't want your powers to go rampant."

Disguising her anxiety with sarcasm, she retorts, "Don't tell me. I'm basically an explosive ready to blow," The first time that happened, Rin was fortunate that the sword mysteriously appeared behind her and absorbed most of the energy from the attack. There is no guarantee anyone else will be that lucky if it were to happen again.

Kangee gives a slight nod, "That is why you need find a way to manage your ability before Shoumetsu or his accomplices come after you, again."

Kaida drops her head, grasping a hold of the hilt of the Kaminari with her left hand. _I have to learn how to control these powers. For everyone's sake._ Tightening her grip with determination, she looks up at the man, "How do I start?"

A smirk plays across his lips, pleased by the woman's resolve. Without warning, he thrusts his left hand towards her as if pushing something out of the way. A sudden burst of air blasts her, causing the woman to fly back a couple feet; shocks of lightning scatter around Kaida's immediate surroundings.

"What the—?!" The look of astonishment is plastered on her face. She quickly pulls the Kaminari out of its scabbard and switches it to her dominant hand. "How did you do that?!"

His expression gleams with amusement as he clamps his hand shut and jerks it towards himself.

Another force of wind slams into Kaida's back, throwing her forward. But this time, she is able to keep on her feet, being somewhat prepared for another odd attack. The more she was aware of the man's moves, the less her body would expel the purple sparks that singes everything it touches. After Kangee's repeated attempts of trying to knock her down, Kaida grows more agile, and even learns how to avoid the pulses of wind striking in her direction.

"I see that dodging becomes quite easy for you once you are able to learn the patterns of one's strategy," he remarks, "but I hope you have been paying attention to yourself, as well."

Kaida eludes another attack easily, "What are you inferring?"

"Simply that those random surges of lightning have become less erratic."

"Hm?" she stops, glancing at her sides. _He's right. There hasn't been very many outbursts of power lately…_

"You let your guard down!" Kangee scolds, charging into her.

Being thrown back abruptly caused a chain reaction. The sudden blow releases a wave of intense purple light, leveling the trees that outstretched around the pair.

"What the—?" Kaida inhales sharply. "What just happened?"

Kangee gracefully lands on his feet a short distance from her, his thick, feathered pelt gently falling down against his back. The warrior holds an odd, crooked dagger in a firm grasp, his face stern, "It was your instinct to survive."

"My instinct?" she says to herself, then her eyes shift to the dagger. Realization hits as an exasperated expression takes over the woman's appearance. "You tried to Kill me!" The man's resolve remains unchanged, which leaves her feeling unnerved. Kaida's heart begins to pound in a growing anger, her hand clenching tightly around the hilt of the sword. "You _really_ tried to _kill_ me," she growls the gritted teeth, taking a step forward.

Kangee remains still, observing the vengeful woman carefully as she approaches him, a darkened aura radiates around her. _This is it_ , he tells himself, knitting his brows together and preparing for the girl's rage.

Kaida notices the man's stance; he is practically daring her to attack him. Already feeling irate, she grasps a hold of her weapon with both hands and dashes to her opponent. The blade of the Kaminari envelops in bright, purple sparks and dark matter. But when she swings the sword at Kangee, powerful bolts of concentrated lightning pierce through the atmosphere straight in front of her, obliterating everything in its path.

The man is barely able escape Kaida's wrath. He transforms into a raven just in time to dodge the devastating strike and is now perched on a high branch in a nearby tree. _Incredible_ , he gasps, _she may be just as powerful, if not more, than Kaname… That anger is a force to be reckoned with._

Kaida stands there with her hands firmly placed on the hilt. Her breathing is heavy from the energy she just released. She stares in front of her, a mixture of satisfaction and astonishment displayed on her face. The surrounding area is demolished with small patches of fire burning on the bark of damaged trees and fried grass. The path of her attack is a trail of dilapidated trees and a stone, half disintegrated.

"Did… Did I… Did I do that?" she inquires in short, exasperated breaths.

A raven glides down beside her, gradually changing into the form he was in previously. "Indeed," Kangee says, his black, feathered pelt gracefully falling over his back. "Have you realized by now what triggers your powers?"

Kaida continues to gape at the scene before her, not saying a word.

"It is your emotions, Kaida."

"My emotions?" she says, forcing herself to look away from the destruction to meet Kangee's dark gray eyes.

He nods, a solemn expression glazed over his face. "Fear and anger seem to be what causes your soul to react in such a violent way. Keep those feelings in check and you will be able to utilize them as a weapon against Shoumetsu and his allies. Keep in mind, if you lose control, the results may be more devastating than this," he warns, gesturing at the disaster around them.

Kaida gulps, then nods, vowing to herself that she will not lose her control.

"Now, I think you've expended too much energy for tonight. Get your rest and we shall continue this tomorrow."

"But—," she tries to protest.

"You are weak. Your body is not used to the energy it takes to use that kind of magic. The more you train, the easier it will become on your body and your mind. Now. Rest!" Kangee demands, abruptly pushing Kaida aside.

The impact on her chest from Kangee's hand surprises her. She feels as though she is being slammed by a large blunt object, knocking the air out of her. Kaida lands on her back, her eyes clenched tightly. After a moment, when everything seems quiet and a light breeze brushes over her face, she slowly opens her eyes and sees a blurred visual between a man and a bird staring down at her. When Kaida's focus becomes more stable, she sees the raven standing next to her head while she lays on the ground in confusion.

She doesn't realize that her breath was caught in her throat until she sits up in a coughing fit. When the coughing subsides, she looks around. Everything is back to normal—the trees, undamaged; the grass, uncharred.

"I-I'm back," she sighs, finally. _That inner world… It felt so real…_

"There you are!" a familiar voice calls out in an accusing manner.

Kaida glances over the thick fallen tree that lays in front of her, her head pounding. The little green imp waddles towards her with his wooden staff towering above him and a bossy expression upon his freaky face.

"What are you doing out here? You should be back in the village like Lord Sesshomaru ordered you."

"Last I checked, I'm a grown woman and I have a will of my own," Kaida groans, irritated by how his voice is making her head hurt worse.

"Fool—!"

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru says, coming up from behind his retainer.

"But, my Lord?" he tries to protest, but his master cuts him off with a dangerous look. Dropping to all fours, Jaken starts groveling at the dog demon's feet, "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ignoring the pathetic begging, Sesshomaru strides pass the imp and approaches the woman who is sitting on the ground. She looks up at him, seemingly exhausted and short of breath. "It's late. Let's go," he tells her.

"Hmph," Kaida retorts, looking away from the man's emotionless stare.

"It's not a request," he says simply,narrowing his eyes at her disobedience.

After a moment of being stubborn, Kaida sighs in defeat and pushes herself up off of the ground. Wavering on her feet, she steps over the fallen tree towards the two demons. An overwhelming feeling of weakness threatens to asphyxiate her, but she refuses to let it win. She staggers pass Sesshomaru, then Jaken, ignoring the curious eyes locked on her back.

Her vision begins to distort and an image flashes in the trees in front of her. A masked, shadowy figure reverberates at the entrance of the denser forest. Kaida's heart begins to race and a piercing noise starts ringing in her ears, causing the pounding in her head to become more intense. She staggers a step back, the urge to run screaming at her insides. Her tired mind is unable to tell if what she is seeing is real or not. She takes another step, unaware that she has her hands clenched to her temples. The silhouette stalks closer, a dark and ominous sensation wrapping around Kaida's body.

"St-stay Back!" the pained woman struggles to call out. A purple glow begins to emanate from her body, tiny sparks flickering in the air around her. The figure continues to approach closer and closer, a sinister laugh growing louder in the distance. "St-stay away from me!"

Kaida turns around, in an attempt to get away, but the shadowy, masked figure appears in front of her, chuckling menacingly. Anxiety and fear take over her entire body, a sweatdrop runs down the side of her face. Panic fills her eyes as she stares into an evil violet eye and a white, cryptic mask. _Sho-sho-shoumestu!_ She tries to exclaim, but her voice won't cooperate.

The purple glow grows brighter as Kaida feels more frightened; the tiny sparks become more intense and chaotic. Shoumetsu's laugh changes from simply amused to being filled with pleasure by her reactions. He is enjoying the sight of her being so vulnerable.

The raven's call echoes through the atmosphere, trying to reach Kaida's anxious mind, but it was quickly drowned out by the demon's devilish voice.

"You won't escape from me, my dear. I am always watching you from within the shadows," he derides from behind the visor.

"No," she shakes her head violently, pacing back reluctantly, "stay away from me."

He grabs a hold of Kaida's arms. "You cannot escape!" he yells.

Lightning cracks through the air as she screams, "Stay Away From ME!"

Kaida's body crashes into the base of a tree, still being held in Shoumetsu's grasp. The woman screams out in pain and fear, releasing every bit of energy she had left in order to get rid of the monster before her. Hot bolts in purple, pink, and black strike everything around them. A wave of dark matter pulses from her being, begging to level the entire vicinity. As she hollers out and thrashes around, trying to break free of his clutches, lightning singes at his clothing and leaves burn marks upon the mask.

Abruptly, the demon's appearance begins to flicker once again. The image of Shoumetsu flashes between himself and that of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's brows are pulled close together in confusion and frustration, his normally cold, golden eyes gleaming a hint of red as sparks burn his cheeks and pierce through his kimono. His clawed fingers dig into her biceps as he tries to keep control over himself while struggling to bring her back into reality. The evil gleam in Shoumetsu's eye relishes in the sight of Kaida losing herself to her own mind, while, at the same time, the woman's unrestrained powers continue to disintegrate his shadowy presence.

Gradually, the images of Sesshomaru last longer, seeming more real; Shoumetsu's haunting laughter fades away, becoming less and less noticeable. Kaida's dark, pulsing aura eases, slowly dissipating into nothingness. The silver-haired demon's grasp loosens just slightly, but then punctures her arms again every time a bolt of hot light strikes his body, especially his face. She winces in pain when his claws dig into flesh, but she invites the stinging with appreciation. Seeing that Shoumetsu was only a figment of her imagination filled her core with relief.

A deep growl comes from Sesshomaru's throat, his claws kneading into the woman's skin. He judges her expression, searching for any sign of Kaida coming to her senses; her frightened eyes now alleviated with realization. The rise and fall of her chest slows, returning to a closer version of normal. She slowly reaches her hands up to grab a hold of his arms, tears threatening to pour. The lightning that surrounded them fades enough to seem virtually harmless.

"I-I'm sorry," she barely whispers.

He gently lifts his hands off the woman's arms, ready to grab her if he needs to. His golden eyes study her as he prepares to step back; she appears so worn out and fragile compared to when she boldly challenged him by the lake. He pulls away slightly, but Kaida didn't let go. Her weak body falls into his chest, just inches under his spiked pauldron. Arms flailing out, she tries to catch herself, but ends up wrapping them around Sesshomaru's waist. Without a thought, he embraces her, unable to control the reaction in time. Her body begins to convulse irregularly and the sound of her taking in quick, shaky breaths fill his ears.

"I'm so sorry," Kaida sobs, feeling guilty that she lost control. "All I could see was Him. I couldn't do anything. I've never felt so terrified!" She hated herself for being so vulnerable, for being so scared. _How could I let something like that influence me so strongly._ Even though she's angry at herself for her stupidity, she can't help but feel grateful for Sesshomaru being there like he was. If it wasn't for him, she didn't know what would have happened to her, or anyone else for that matter.

A few moments passed and Sesshomaru is still holding Kaida against himself, unsure of what to do next. Her breathing is now calm and regulated, but she still is clinging onto his waist. He can feel where her tears had run down his armor and soaked into his sashinuki hakama.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken approaches cautiously from behind, uncertain if it is a good idea to question what he is doing.

"Let's go," the dog lord says, showing no emotion. He grabs a hold of Kaida's arms, pulling her clenched hands apart, then lifts her off of the ground. He cradles her in his arms with the warm blood, draining from her wounds, painting her unique scent on everything it touches.

"Y-yes, my lord," Jaken stutters, following his master to the village that is on the other side of the dense forest. He notices the woman lying slack in Sesshomaru's arms and feels compelled to ask. "L-lord Sesshomaru, is she—?"

"Asleep," the demon interrupts, his tone signifying that he doesn't want to be questioned.

Jaken gulps, surrendering to his master's wishes, and follows close behind, the previous events playing in his mind while at the same time, a fit of jealous rage bubbles inside him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Note:**

 **Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I wanted to give this chapter a little earlier than the "week or more" update schedule I've been giving. So I hope you enjoyed this one! Happy Valentine's Day to all the couples and noncouples out there! (I'm single, myself, so I spend it with friends and family ;) )**

 **Reviews are very much wanted. They are my inspiration! Tah-Tah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kaida sits up with a start, a light sheet bunching up in her lap. Her hands feel clammy and a drip of sweat runs down her temple. "Where am I?" she huffs, looking around anxiously. She recognizes the small room she had been sharing with Rin.

Kaede steps through the doorway with a small pail of water. "Ah, ye finally awaken," the old woman observes, kneeling next to Kaida.

"How long have I been out?" she asks, groaning while lifting her right hand up to rub her aching head. Wincing from a sharp pain shooting through her arm, she involuntarily takes her other hand and grasps a hold of her bicep. Another piercing sting courses through her, coming from the other arm. Pulling down the kimono to expose her sore biceps, she notices that they are both dressed with white fabric—from each bandaged area, five spots of faded red trail the cloth.

"The morning has already passed. Sesshomaru brought ye back last night and said that ye had been injured. I've managed to clean the wound…"

Kaida can't hear the old woman speaking anymore, for her ears start to ring and the room begins to spin. The insides of her stomach churn and she quickly searches for something to throw up in. The bowl of water is tempting, but she didn't feel right using it. She scrambles to her feet, one hand over her mouth and the other clenching her abdomen. The spinning intensifies, causing her to sway as she darts for the entrance.

Barely making it out of the door, Kaida heaves over to the side of the hut and empties what little bit is in her stomach—mostly bile. Her insides contract as she tries to puke more. Tears seep from her eyes, involuntarily, has stomach muscles clench tightly. When it stops, she slowly looks up to see that some villagers were watching the scene. An embarrassed groan escapes from her throat until she goes completely silent. Sesshomaru, who is standing next to his brother, is staring into her direction. _Ugh… He didn't just see that, did he?_ Images of their last encounter flicker in her mind and without much warning, she turns to vomit once more.

"What's wrong with me?" Kaida complains, clenching onto the doorframe she managed to grab a hold of when rushing outside.

"Are you alright?" the voice of a kind, young male asks from behind her.

She twists around to see Miroku standing there carrying a little, dark-haired girl in a green kimono upon his back and a concerned expression across his face. Nodding slightly to the man, she tries to stand up straight, her body feeling shaky and weak.

A woman, holding another little girl's hand, approaches quickly. "Kaida, are you sick?" Sango inquires with pity.

"Her body is reacting to poison from Sesshomaru's claws," an elderly voice explains immediately. Kaede hands Kaida a warm, damp rag, "I managed to clean most of the wounds, but some of the toxins had already seeped into your body. Ye need to take it easy so that ye may recover completely."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she grunts, wiping her face clean of sweat, tears, and drool.

"Kaida, Sesshomaru's poison is extremely potent. You need to take care of yourself," Sango urges, her brows pulling together with concern.

"No, really. I'll be fine," she says, waving her hand in a weak, shooing motion.

The little girl on Miroku's back starts climbing down and runs up to Kaida with a confused expression. "You hurt?" she asks in a sweet little voice.

The other little girl approaches Kaida as well. "Kai-da pray," she says, holding out her hands.

Kaida kneels down to the young children, their appearances mirroring one another, and takes ahold of their hands. "Akemi," she says, glancing at the girl with the green kimono. Then, to the one in the pink, she addresses, "Chieko, you two are very sweet, but you don't need to worry about me. I am okay." She gives them a reassuring smile and looks up to the twins' parents, who are studying the girls' reaction, curiously.

Standing up and straightening her kimono, Kaida pulls herself away from the twins who try to cling onto her fingers. Guilt twinges at her heart, feeling bad about making them let go, as she breaks out of their grasp and turns to Kaede. "I'm going to bathe at the lake; I'll be back when I'm done. Do you mind if I borrow a change of clothes so I can wash this at the same time?" she asks, tugging at her robes.

"Aye. Just wait one moment," she replies, disappearing into her home. She returns with a folded bundle of red and white and hands it to Kaida. "Here ye go. I hope it isn't too big for ye," the old woman says.

She bows in response, "Thank you, Lady Kaede." She turns to the others who are still gathered at the priestess's doorway and bows to them with respect before walking away.

Sesshomaru is still standing near his brother when Kaida slowly crosses in front of them. She steals a glance over to him, but quickly averts her eyes when she sees that he is watching her. Her face flushes as her heart beats a little faster, but she refuses to say anything to the man. Sneaking another small look, she notices that he had turned away from her, as well. A feeling of irritation fills the pit of Kaida's stomach. But instead of addressing it, she holds her tongue; an awkward silence falls between them as she marches toward the lake just outside of the village.

* * *

In a secluded area of the lake, Kaida lets out a heavy sigh. She is leaning back against the flat surface of a large stone wall, there with only her thoughts. "Ugh," she groans, rubbing her face harshly. Memories of the night before continue to plague her mind. "Why am I such a fool?!" She dunks herself under the water, as if the cool liquid will wash her thoughts away. But to her dismay, the images still haunt her frustrated mind. The one thing that keeps playing over and over in her head is the moment when she felt ultimately weak and vulnerable, yearning the comfort of someone else; the moment she embraced Sesshomaru while she let herself unravel. _I'm so pathetic. How could I have let that happen?_

Kaida breaks the surface, taking in a large gasp of air. She pushes the thick, black hair back out of her face and wipes the water from her eyes. Scanning the fields around her, she admires how serene the atmosphere feels. Even with everything that has been happening recently, she can't help but let the sensation of peace take over her. Kaida tries to recall the last time she ever felt so safe and almost carefree, but nothing comes to mind.

She takes another deep breath and focuses on her clothes that she has hanging next to a small fire to dry. "I should probably rotate those robes…" she sighs, reluctant to leave the soothing water.

Kaida begins to wade through lake towards the laundry, her body still slightly enervated from earlier. Then a sound of heavy footsteps crunch behind her. She shrieks, quickly covering her bare breasts and dunking most of her body deeper into the water. A dark chuckle sends shivers down her spine and she involuntarily holds her breath, as if the thought of breathing will be her demise. Slowly turning her head around, she sees the man that is the source to all of her problems. Shoumetsu. A cheeky smile fills his eyes as he watches her skirm in her own skin.

"You're not real!" Kaida shouts, turning away and clenching her eyes shut, again.

"Hmph. I'm very real, princess," he mocks, reaching down and trailing his black, gloved fingers through the water.

Kaida shakes her head, violently, "No! You are not real! It's just my mind playing tricks on me." She smiles, "Yeah, it's just my mind…"

"Don't be such a fool," Shoumetsu groans, flicking the water at her.

The cool liquid splashes onto the back of Kaida's already wet head and then she cautiously turns around, unsure whether or not to believe the demon. Deciding to play along, she scowls at the masked man while still embracing herself to conceal her naked body. "What do you want?" _Stupid! Of course I already know the answer to that,_ she scolds herself.

To Kaida's surprise, Shoumetsu doesn't give his typical answer. "Ah, putting up a brave front, now," he ridicules, "I've been watching you for some time now and I have to say, your powers are quite impressive. I think you may even surpass the late Kaname, if given the chance."

"What do you mean?" she replies, narrowing her eyes and taking a step forward in the shallow shore in hopes to get close enough to the sword lying beside the folded kimono.

"Hmph!" he retorts, "Kaname had many years of training before she tried challenging me. And even then, the darkness in her heart became too much for her to fight against, so she was put down by her own people. The fool's own sister, to be exact."

"You're just trying to scare me," Kaida scorns, refraining from his attempts to crawl under her skin.

Shoumetsu shrugs nonchalantly, "Using dark sorcery as powerful as that has its consequences, Kaida. You should take heed if you wish to be able to have a chance against me, not that it will make a difference in the end." He begins to laugh, as if what he said was a hilarious joke.

Growing rather annoyed by his presence, seeing that he isn't there to attack or kidnap her, she turns away and heads for the drying kimono on the shore.

Shoumetsu watches Kaida wade away from him through the water, seemingly unbothered by his being there. Her lack of fear irritates him, but instead of being rash, he remains calm; a suspicious grin plays across his lips behind his caricature mask. _It is almost time._ _If everything goes according to my plan, I can finally remove this mask and reveal my true power._ _The night of the eclipse draws nearer…_

"If you are only here to warn me of shifting to the dark side, then you are wasting your time," Kaida says matter-of-fact, "I have better things to do, such as training so I can defeat you and avenge my family and home."

Shoumetsu chuckles at her remark, "I am not here simply to warn you, fool. I simply want to point you into the right direction."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaida growls through clenched teeth.

"The answers you seek lie in the Northern Mountains. But you better hurry. Time is running short." Laughter follows his cryptic riddle, while at the same time, his body begins to fade in a shimmer of shadows.

"Bastard…" she grits her teeth. Kaida looks around to make sure that no one else is around then hurries out of the water. She grabs her kimono, and as expected, it is still damp. She quickly unfolds the clothes that she borrowed from Kaede and throws them on; a new found energy coursing through her body after the confrontation with Shoumetsu. The white haori and red hakama are a bit bigger than what she would normally wear, but she manages to make them fit, tying the the red sash tightly around her waist.

Letting out a content sigh, Kaida washes out the small fire she had burning and gathers her belongings before heading back to the village. "I need to find Kangee…" She thinks out loud, searching for a sign that he may be close by. Birds fly out of the branches of the trees, but there is no indication that a raven is around. Her brows pull together with a hint of annoyance, but is then interrupted by the voice of a cheerful young girl.

"Kaida! There you are!" Rin exclaims happily, while waving at her.

"Hey, Rin!" Kaida smiles back.

The little, dark-haired girl runs up to her, eagerly wanting to tell her friend about the trip she had with Kohaku. That is, until someone else, just as eager to speak with Kaida, butts in.

"Hey, Kaida! A little birdy told me that you need some training in order to learn how to control your powers!" Inuyasha yells out, gracefully landing on the ground only meters away.

"Birdy?" Kaida asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That raven that you've been traveling with," he replies, acting slightly put out. He draws his sword, the blade transforming simultaneously, then rests it over his shoulder in a casual manner. "So what do you say?" he asks, almost impatiently.

Kaida looks back down at Rin with uncertainty, but the young girl gives her an encouraging smile, letting her know that she was okay with waiting on her story. She nods in response to the child, then places her things at the base of a nearby tree. Taking hold of her weapon, Kaida inhales deeply and then lets it out slowly, trying to remember what she had learned last night. _Control my emotions,_ she advises herself. Turning around and facing the half-demon, Kaida raises her sword out in front of her, concentration and determination written all over her face. She pulls the onyx-colored sheath away from her weapon, exposing the shiny, black blade enveloped with a purple glow.

Tossing the scabbard aside, she grabs the hilt with both hands, puts her guard up, and braces herself for anything and everything.

Inuyasha's face brightens with excitement as he watches her prepare for battle. From what the raven had told him, and what Sesshomaru said as well, this battle may prove to be quite entertaining, as long as she can handle his attacks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading and being so patient with me as I try prioritizing my school work and job over writing. I've been really busy and tired lately so it was hard to get the time to write. Anyway. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter. We'll finally get to see what Shoumetsu has been doing in his absence. Also I think we are going to get to see a little bit about what is going on back at the Kurosawa castle. Fun Fun!**

 **I'd love to see your thoughts and comments on the story thus far. And you are more than welcome to leave suggestions. And I will definitely credit them in the stories if I use them (as long as it's something I hadn't already planned on using, of course). Off to work on the next chapter! ~Gibbous1992**


	17. Chapter 17

**. Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter written. I've been really busy between school, work, parenting, and well, LIFE. I actually had more wrote out for this chapter, but I decided to split it up because the other part was beginning to get too long. Hopefully, by the end of this week or next week, I will have the next chapter posted. If not, well, don't fret. It will get posted as soon I have the chance to finish it. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment/review. I really hope to see some new thoughts on my story. Thank you, guys. Love you all!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

In a decent sized room, Mika and Takeshi wait for Shoumetsu to return to the Kurosawa castle.

"Urgh. I'm so bored," Takeshi groans, kicking over a stand of decorative swords with irritation.

"Calm down. You're only upset because Shoumetsu ordered you to stay here until further notice," Mika says, lazily hanging over a table while nonchalantly picking the petals off of a vased flower. Takeshi kicks out the table from under her, making her glare daggers at him. "What the hell was that for?!" she demands.

He shrugs, giving her a smug look, "I'm bored. I have to entertain myself somehow."

"Ugh," Mika rolls her eyes, "well since you are so bored, then, why don't you make yourself useful and clean up this mess that you made."

"Nonsense! The little traitor that Shoumetsu insists on keeping around here should do it," he scoffs. "Speaking of, is she still locked up?"

A pathetic looking man slides open the door behind Takeshi, bowing on his knees. "Lady Mika, I apologize for the interruption, but Lord Shoumetsu has returned and requests to see you."

"It's about time," Mika grins wickedly. She turns to her allied partner, "She's locked up in a cell on the bottom floor of the palace. You can do with her what you will. I have business to take care of." With that, she strides out the door, leaving Takeshi in the room decorated with broken furniture, glass, water, and swords.

The demon exits the room after Mika, casually knocking over the old man in his wake, and turns down a darkened hall to the less occupied parts of the castle. He takes a set of wooden stairs down to the next floor, just to descend down another flight of stairs beside it.

On the bottom floor, the walls are made of stone, and oil lamps hang along the darkened corridor to light the way. At the end of the damp and narrow passage, the walls open up into a large room filled with barred cells.

"What do you want?" a soft voice demands.

Takeshi looks around for the source, the small, individual prison chambers occupied by human and animal skeletons. He comes up to one of the middle cells, long, aqua blue hair blanketing a fair woman's back. He chuckles with amusement, "How are you liking it in this dank place?"

"Hmph," she shrugs, "It's not much different than acting as a slave to Shoumetsu, if you really want to know."

Takeshi recoils, seeing the meaning through her ocean filled eyes as she glances at him from over her bare shoulder. "If anyone is to be considered a slave, that would, undoubtedly, be you. As for me, what I do is my choice. No one controls me."

"And that's why you wait here, patiently, following Shoumetsu's orders like an obedient dog," she mocks.

"Listen here, Ryoko. You may be vital for that bastard's plans, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything when it comes to hurting you, wench," the demon threatens, insulted by her comments.

"You don't scare me. You may be a skilled and powerful assassin, but that doesn't mean anything to me," Ryoko says, standing up. "Now fetch me some clothes, will you?" She turns to face Takeshi, her silky hair covering her breasts, then approaches the man, taking hold of the iron bars.

The man growls in annoyance, his piercing green eyes taking in the sight of her. The demoness's perfectly smooth, pale body cloaked in a waterfall of blue, stands in front of him while waiting expectantly. "Why are you naked?" he asks out of curiosity. Something about it bothers him.

"Hm?" She glances down at herself, "That's right. You weren't here," Ryoko recalls. "Shoumetsu was extremely upset that I let the human escape. He punished me by unleashing his shadowed fiends upon me. After the assault, I was left battered and bruised, as well as my clothing tattered into ribbons. And so, I was thrown in here as I am now," she explains. "Now, please give me some clothes."

Takeshi scans the room, only to find a long sheet laying over a chest on the far side of the room. He retrieves the sheet and throws it at the woman. She takes it gratefully, turning away from him and pulling her hair to the side. Upon her bare back, a large tattoo of a dragon trails across her spine, as if it is swimming. In the next second, she covers the dragon's body with the burgundy sheet he had given her, then lets her hair fall back into place, hiding the reptile behind its veil.

There has only been two other times he has been able to see that dragon, but that was before Shoumetsu became involved with them. And just like the former times of catching a glimpse of the serpent upon her back, a strange sensation forms in the pit of his stomach.

"Well?" Ryoko's voice calls out to him, "Are you going to let me out now?" She clasps the bars, readily, waiting for the assassin to open the cell.

In one swift motion, he breaks the cell with ease, the prison door coming ajar. "We'll stop by your room so you can put on actual clothes. You can't walk around the castle in a sheet."

"I'm a little surprised. From the way you've been acting I'd say that you don't like the idea of others seeing me naked," she mocks.

With barely a hint of a blush, he responds, "Don't fool yourself, Ryoko." The woman, seemingly unbothered by his remark, stalks over to another cell that is at the end of the room. "What do you think you're doing?" he inquires as she kneels down to the prisoner in the small chamber.

"Let me see your hand," she whispers, outstretching her arm between the bars.

Takeshi growls, seeing her ignore him so easily. He stomps over to her with a purpose, then recognizes the man in the cell. The original lord of the castle, Daichi Kurosawa, slouches against the wall. He appears thin and frail in result to being locked away in the basement for over a month with only one meal a day, just enough to survive off of. His brown hair is dirty and matted; his dark eyes lack hope. _This disgusting human is a pathetic sight, indeed. So, what is the demoness's intention?_

The weak man extends his tired hand, opening up his palm to hers. The inside of Ryoko's hand begins to glow a ball of blue light, then a shape begins to form from the orb. When the glow fades away, the man is left holding something unknown in his palm. "Eat this and you will regain most of your strength," she informs.

"What is this, demon?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"This is a special form of medicine that I am giving to you as a gift. Don't forget about what we talked about," she whispers before rushing off.

"Tck," Takeshi hisses out of annoyance. _Apparently, she doesn't learn her lesson._ He quickly follows Ryoko through the dank corridor, thinking about her disobedience to Shoumetsu. She always goes against what he wants, whereas Takeshi seems to always obey the bastard's orders. This perturbs him. Out of frustration, he shoves Ryoko into the stone wall, staring deep into her eyes. She gazes back at his, relatively calm by his sudden hostility. "Why?" he growls.

"Why what, Takeshi?" she replies.

Through clenched teeth, he asks, "Why do you always go against his will?"

Ryoko sighs, "Because I refuse to be a pawn in his plans to get his revenge. I will not allow myself to be controlled or listen to false promises by a demon who surrounds himself by shadows." She narrows her eyes, stretching her neck out to him, "And I thought someone as powerful as you wouldn't allow himself to become an obedient pet."

Takeshi reacts instantaneously, backhanding her as a response. "I am not a wretched pet. How dare you say such an insult at me!"

Ryoko wipes away the blood the run from the corner of her lip, "You know that I am right."

The demon scowls down at her, his blood boiling. Before saying anything else, he decides to take hold of the woman's arm and drag her the rest of the way through the castle. He takes her to her room so that she can dress into a new kimono, and then they go to the room where he broke several pieces of furniture.

Ryoko, now wearing a pink floral kimono, steps into the wrecked room. "What happened here?" she inquires, not completely surprised.

Takeshi shrugs, "I was bored and Mika was getting on my nerves…"

"Leave it to you to make a mess when you're bored…" she sighs, then sets off to work.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **I also want to say "Happy Belated Easter!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kaida tries to catch her breath, anticipating Inuyasha's next move. He charges for her, his Tetsaiga raised in the air. She draws up the blade of the Kaminari in a defensive maneuver, causing the swords to clash together. A ringing from the collision of metal reverberates all around them. The dog-demon pulls back, only to slash down his weapon again from another direction. Kaida blocks it a second time and repositions her feet slightly to hold her ground.

"You aren't bad," Inuyasha praises, still refusing to back down.

Searching for an opening, Kaida pushes more force behind her weapon in order to distance herself from the half-demon. Her body is beginning to wear down, but her mind stays as sharp as ever. "Thanks. You're not that bad, yourself," she huffs with an amused half-smile lifting at the corner of her lips and revealing her white teeth. _If he's not going to give me an opening…_ She positions her feet to prepare herself for an attack. _Then, I'm just going to have to make one!_

Charging at Inuyasha, she swings and thrusts her sword erratically, putting him on the defensive. He blocks her attacks, unsuspecting her true intentions.

While continually striking at her opponent, Kaida focuses most of her energy into her palms. The feel of adrenaline builds up inside her body, then, as though it blood flowing through veins, it travels down her arms and out of her palms. The blade of the Kaminari begins to pulse, radiating a pinkish-purplish glow. Black sparks start to zap the immediate air surrounding weapon.

Inuyasha notices, jumping back and giving them a fair amount of distance. "So you can control it, now?" He scoffs. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hmph." A hint of a laugh escapes her lips, "For the most part."

From the sidelines, Rin watches in amazement. _Kaida's sword is glowing…_ From behind, she hears someone approach her, but she doesn't turn to see who it is.

"It's Inuyasha and Kaida! What are they doing?" A woman's concerned voice gasps.

"They are training," Rin replies. "They've been training like this for awhile, now."

"Doesn't Inuyasha realize that she was poisoned from Sesshomaru's claws and shouldn't even be able to fight?" Miroku's voice asks.

Rin turns her attention over to the two newcomers, her eyes widened, "Kaida was poisoned?!"

"Yes. Earlier, she was very sick because of it. She should be resting, not fighting," the monk replies.

A loud blast distracts the group, causing them to all focus on the duel in front of them. The cloud of dirt around Inuyasha and Kaida slowly begins to settle, revealing a long trench in the ground. The trench stretched out passed the half-demon, making it apparent that Kaida was the attacker.

"Wow," Rin gasps.

"Amazing," Sango says, stunned by what just happened.

"That's incredible. To think, she's only human and yet she can invoke such power at will," Miroku adds, feeling astonished.

Inuyasha clenches his left hand tightly, causing his palm to start bleeding. He, then, throws the blood at the woman while hollering, "Blades of Blood!" The crimson liquid transforms into red slashes, slamming into Kaida and knocking her off of her feet.

"Damn it," she hisses, picking herself up off of the ground. "I wasn't expecting that," she mutters.

"RIN!" A familiar, obnoxious voice calls out. Kaida glances over, seeing the little, green imp waddle to the young girl. Sesshomaru isn't far behind, but instead of striding towards Rin like Jaken, he stops and observes the battle that is taking place. "Lord Sesshomaru, look! It's Kaida," Jaken exclaims, pointing out the obvious, "and she's fighting Inuyasha!"

He doesn't grace the little demon with a response.

"You let your guard down!" Inuyasha charges, catching Kaida by surprise.

Her cheeks flush and she barely manages to avoid the attack. Backing up, she waits for the half-demon to come at her again, ready to counter it. And just as she had hoped, he closes the distance between them, swinging the Tetsaiga into her direction. Kaida quickly sidesteps, whirling around along his side and bringing the blade of the Kaminari across his back, dark lightning striking the dog down.

"AH!" Inuyasha cries out while in the air, crashing into the dirt.

"This time, you let your guard down," Kaida mocks. Standing proudly, she watches him as gets back up.

"We're going to go all out then, huh?" He places his feet shoulder-width apart and grasps the hilt of his sword with both hands. Wind begins to swirl around the blade as he lifts the Tetsaiga into the air.

"Oh no," Sango gasps.

"He's about to invoke the Wind Scar," Miroku says, unable to look away.

"Kaida! Watch out!" Rin calls out.

"You stupid human! You'll never survive that attack!" Jaken chimes.

Sesshomaru quietly scrutinizes the scene as it plays out in front of them.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cries, swinging the sword down and unleashing three deep trails of demonic power.

Kaida struggles to keep the Kaminari in her grasp as she uses it to shield herself from the blast. Her feet start to push into the dirt as she tries to stand her ground. A strained groan escapes her throat, the attack threatening to throw her back. Suddenly, the force of the Wind Scar rips the black sword out of Kaida's hands. With the last bit of power from the blast, she loses her footing, and is pushed back several yards from where she last stood.

Lost in the heat of battle, Inuyasha takes this chance to come in for another strike, assuming that she will be able to counter his attack.

Sango and Rin gasp in unison.

"She doesn't have a weapon to defend herself!" Miroku shouts.

The half-demon doesn't falter.

As if time suddenly slows down, an unexplainable wave of adrenaline washes over Kaida. The background noise, as well as the voices around her, sound muffled—almost completely shut out. A warm, numbing sensation rushes over her body and she closes her eyes, letting it take over her. Not truly understanding why she feels compelled to do so, she raises her left hand, outstretching it towards the attacking demon. The muffle turns into complete silence. Kaida can feel her hair raise in response to whatever is happening.

"Don't do it," a voice whispers, startling the woman out of her trance.

Kaida's eyes snap open and her hair falls instantly; the eerie silence becomes noisy again. Dropping her hand and glancing up, she gasps in surprise. "Sesshomaru?" His name barely escaped her lips.

There, holding off Inuyasha with his own sword, is Sesshomaru. Both brothers glare at each other, refusing to back down.

"Are you finally ready for me to kick your ass, Sesshomaru?" The half-demon taunts.

"Huh, you aren't even a challenge," he ridicules.

Kaida, unsure of what to do, crawls back, distancing herself from them.

The older brother scowls over his shoulder at the woman, "Get out of the way."

Gulping, she scrambles to her feet and sprints to her sword. She grabs a hold of it, then hurries to where Rin and the rest of the gang are standing.

"What happened out there?" Sango asks when Kaida approaches them.

"I…" she glances back to where she just came from, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now sparring with each other, then back to the group, "I don't know…"

"You have such incredible power," Miroku praises. "It's hard to believe that you are only a human."

"I'm still having a hard time believing that I even have powers," she laughs awkwardly.

A loud explosion, quickly followed by an aftershock, distracts the group, turning their attention on the combatting brothers. Everything in their path is becoming demolished. Inuyasha swings his sword, shooting crystal shrapnels at Sesshomaru. The older demon easily destroys the shards with one slash of his weapon, the destructive demonic blast extending out towards the dog-eared man.

 _Wow,_ Kaida stares in amazement, _so much power._

Inuyasha is thrown back from the counterattack, landing with his back in the dirt.

"Stay down like the pathetic half-breed that you are," Sesshomaru says, sheathing his sword and turning on his heel.

"Why you…" he growls, lifting himself up.

Sesshomaru strides off, ignoring his younger brother, and approaches Rin who is more than happy to greet him. "Where is Ah-Un?" he inquires.

"I left him at the stables in the village," the girl smiles. With realization, her smile fades, "Are you leaving already?"

"Leaving?" Kaida asks, curious about what Rin meant. "You aren't going to leave me here, again, are you?" she demands from Sesshomaru, "Because I won't stay."

Jaken bumps Kaida in the head with his staff, "Stupid woman, how dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect!"

"Grrr!" she whirls around, fist ready to pound his big, green dome in.

"Let's go," he commands, making his way towards the village.

Kaida jolts into action, gathering her clothes from the large rock Rin sat on during her training with Inuyasha. A feeling of relief and gratitude washes over her, _Finally, I won't be putting these people in danger anymore._

Rin runs to Kaida's side, taking a hold of her hand, and Jaken hurries ahead of them to catch up to his master. "Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru will let me travel along with you?" the young girl inquires.

The woman stiffens, knowing that it isn't a good idea. Even he glances over his shoulder, his golden eyes locking with Kaida's violet ones. "Uh… well…"

Jaken slows his pace to walk alongside Rin, his eyes closed and his head up authoritatively, "Don't be foolish, girl. Lord Sesshomaru will be on a dangerous mission. You would only get in the way."

"I wasn't asking you, Master Jaken," the child argues.

"The toad is right, though. It will be very dangerous. You could get seriously hurt," Kaida responds, matter-of-fact.

The little demon loses his composure, "I've told you before! I'm not a toad!"

"Hm." Rin steps out in front of him, causing him to stop, "She's right. You do look like a toad."

"WHA?!" Jaken squawks, absolutely appalled. "You're siding with her?!" The young girl giggles in response, clearly amused. "Of course, you are," he grumbles in defeat.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice interrupts the group, "get Ah-Un ready. We leave at sunset.

"Yes, my lord," the small fiend bows. He sends one last scowl to the two humans before hurrying off to the stables.

The silver-haired demon, then, glances over at Kaida, "Go change your clothes, if you choose to go. I won't wait for you."

"Hmph," Kaida scoffs, crossing her arms. "Even if you did leave me behind, I don't plan on staying, anyway. I have other things to do."

"And where would you go?" he knits his brows, slightly annoyed with her remark.

She turns away, avoiding the disapproval written on his face, "That's for me to know."

After a moment of silence, Kaida feels a jerk on her arm and is, then, dragged towards the houses that occupy the village.

"Hey! Let me go, Sesshomaru!" she protests, trying to fight back. "Argh!" Looking behind them, she notices the young girl giving her a sympathetic half-smile. "Help me out, Rin," she pleads.

"Sorry," the child replies, shrugging her shoulders and scrunching her face, apologetically.

Once the group arrives at Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru finally releases Kaida's arm, shoving her forward in one smooth motion. "Hurry up," he demands, tired of being in the village.

She sends him a sharp glare, before disappearing behind the straw door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think I'll be able to go with you?" Rin asks, tugging at his sleeve in order to grab his attention.

He glances down at the girl, her eyes beseeching. As much as he'd like to say yes, he recalls the last time she accompanied him on his travels. Furthermore, concern plagues his mind as he remembers the danger she was in recently with Kaida. _Will it be worth it, letting her come along? Or will she be left vulnerable for another attack on the village if she remains here?_

A characteristic voice calls out to him, distracting him from his conflicting thoughts, "Lord Sesshomaru!" He shifts his attention to the imp, a two-headed dragon trailing beside the small demon. "I retrieved Ah-Un like you requested."

"Good." The man looks up to the changing sky, orange hues gradually spreading, "We'll leave shortly."

Rin chimes in, "So does this mean I can come?" Seeing the reluctance on his face, she tries to be more persuasive. "I won't get in the way and I know how to take care of myself. And I've learned a lot about medicinal herbs thanks to Lady Kaede. I can be really useful if Kaida or Master Jaken end up getting sick or injured."

Just as Sesshomaru is about to give the child an answer, Kaida steps out of the hut's doorway, her head down while she ties a plain, white hair ribbon in her hair, her clothes changed back into her original wardrobe and katana at her hip. When she glances up, she notices everyone's eyes on her. "Did I interrupt something?" she asks, feeling self-conscious. But before anyone can answer her question, her eyes widen and her mouth drops. "Is that a dragon?" Kaida gasps. She takes a cautious step forward, "Is that a real dragon?"

"Yes. And a very dangerous dragon, indeed," Jaken crosses his arms and closes his eyes, "So don't do anything stupid."

Kaida, mesmerized, advances closer to the two-headed beast, ignoring everyone else around her. She's heard stories about them in the past, but has never actually had the chance to encounter the legendary reptiles, themselves. "Incredible," she gasps, holding out her hand to one of the heads.

The one on the left recoils, distrustfully, at first, then slowly brings his nose close to her palm to sniff it. The other stretches his neck forward to investigate the woman, as well, before bumping his snout into her shoulder for attention.

"WHA?" Jaken exasperates, appalled by the quick liking the dragon expresses to the stranger.

"Such wonderful creatures," Kaida says while stroking the face of the right head, "I've always wanted to see a dragon up close."

Rin appears at her side, "This is Un. And the other one is Ah. But you can just call them Ah-Un."

Kaida smiles, then says to the twin-headed reptile, "Nice to meet you, Ah-Un."

"Let's go," Sesshomaru interrupts, turning on heel and trailing off.

Kaida turns to the old woman, who is now standing in the doorway of her home, and quickly bows with respect, "Thank you, Lady Kaede. Take care of yourself."

The priestess bows in return, "Aye. And the same goes for ye, child." Smiling warmly, she adds, "Come back whenever ye like. Ye are always welcomed."

"Thanks. I will," Kaida replies, turning away to follow Sesshomaru.

As the group is about to leave the village, Jaken realizes that Rin is tagging along. "What are you doing, Rin?! Lord Sesshomaru never gave you permission to come with," the imp exclaims.

Kaida raises an eyebrow. She had become so accustomed to the young girl's presence, that she hadn't noticed the issue at hand.

"But I want to be at Lord Sesshomaru's side. Besides, he didn't say no, either."

"Even so, Rin," Kaida says, placing her palm on the girl's shoulder, "It's going to be dangerous."

"I know," she smiles, genuinely, "I used to travel with Sesshomaru before staying with Lady Kaede in the village. And I've learned a lot about medicinal herbs. So I could be very useful."

Kaida feels a pang in her chest. She wants to convince the girl to stay, but she is just as stubborn as herself, if not more so.

Jaken continues to argue, "The last time you were with, you were always causing Lord Sesshomaru trouble."

"Jaken," the demon barks, glaring at the imp from over his shoulder.

"Y-y-yes, my lord?" he quivers, frightened by the look in his master's eyes.

"Leave her be," he says, making it clear that nothing will change his mind.

Kaida steps in to defend the imp, "But Sesshomaru, what if something happens?"

The man starts walking again, "I will take care of it."

"What if we get attacked and you aren't around?" She continues.

"Then it's up to Jaken and Ah-Un to protect her." He glances over his shoulder to Kadia's hip, "You have a weapon, so you can protect her, as well."

"Of course I would protect her," she snaps back, "but what if I lose control again?"

"Then, I will have to kill you," he replies simply.

For an instant, Kaida feels a chill through her body. She quickly recovers her sense of composure before sighing quietly, "I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

Rin takes ahold of Kaida's hand to comfort her, "It will be okay."

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice hollers from above. The young dog demon lands on the ground in front of Sesshomaru, appearing cool and relaxed. "You guys are leaving already?"

Obviously annoyed by the half-demon's appearance, the older brother asks, "What do you want?"

"What's your problem, Sesshomaru," he barks, "I only came to see Kaida."

"Me?" She says, pointing at herself while feeling confused.

"Well, yeah, stupid," he replies sarcastically.

"Hey," she yells, balling up her fists.

"Please excuse Master Inuyasha. He tends to be quite childish and doesn't know how to control himself," a wise, elderly voice explains casually.

Kaida feels a sharp sting on the side of her neck and automatically slaps it without thinking. A flattened speck then floats gently into her palm before expanding back into its original shape. "It's you!" She says, recognizing the flea demon that she smashed.

"Ah, such exhilarating blood," he sighs, intoxicated.

"If you are here, Myoga, then it's obviously important," Sesshomaru says.

Recovering himself, the flea jumps up energetically, "Right. There's a rumor that someone in the northern mountains may be able to help answer the questions you have about the demon who is after you."

"Shoumetsu?" She inquires, urgently. "Where in the northern mountains?"

Myoga fiddles with his tiny hands, "I believe she resides within Mount Kirigamine"

"Mount Kirigamine of the northern mountains." She looks away, remembering her encounter with Shoumetsu at the lake. He had told her that her questions would be answered in the northern mountains. "Is this what he was talking about?" She whispers to herself.

Sesshomaru pulls his brows together, hearing her words, then turns back towards Inuyasha. "Step aside. We are leaving," he demands.

"You don't have to be such an ass!" The half demon snaps with irritation.

Kaida looks back at the flea, "Thank you, Myoga. We'll be going, now." Giving him a warm smile, she begins to follow Sesshomaru, who is already walking out of the village.

Myoga disappears back onto Inuyasha's shoulder and watches as the group leaves the village behind to embark on a dangerous journey. "You may want to stay prepared for any attacks they might send on you. You are the son of the Great Dog Demon."

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of anyone," Inuyasha replies, stalking back towards the village. He rests his right hand on the hilt of his sword, _Just let them come after me._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._ Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the characters in it! I was really fun writing it when I actually had the time to do so. I also want to thank Eclipse89 for all the help she has given me. She contributed to this chapter, as well. Thank you, girl! So anyway, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'm super excited to hear everyone's opinion! Have a great day! ~Gibbous1992**


	19. Chapter 19

**. Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you guys for all your patience. I'm finally free from school for the summer. Whoohoo! That means it will be easier to type my story. Yay. So anyway. Here's the next chapter...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

It's been a week since Kaida and the others left the village and Sesshomaru has barely spoken a word to her, let alone acknowledges that she is even there; on the other hand, Jaken hounds her as if she's a child, keeping her on a tight leash. Not only does she feel irritated with the two demons, but she feels bored. There has hardly been any encounters with demons or bandits compared to when she's normally on her own.

Sitting with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, she watches Jaken who is hard at work sharpening her sword. She can't remember the last time it had been maintenanced, but he demanded that it be done, accidently volunteering to do it, himself.

Kaida sighs, glancing over to Rin. The young girl is curled up next to Ah-Un, both of them snoring lightly under the glow of the campfire. They had been travelling all day and now they are resting for the night.

Wanting a moment to herself, she stands up from the large log she was sitting on and starts to walk towards the trees.

"Where do you think you are going?" The imp demands as she tries to sneak away from the tiny group.

Kaida groans irritably, her mind coming up with a quick excuse. With Rin passed out, along with the dragon, and Sesshomaru nowhere to be found, as usual. She couldn't think of anything better to use an excuse than this. "I have to go pee and I don't need a babysitter," she remarks.

"Well, then, hurry up. The night is dark and full of terrors," Jaken orders, crossing his arms and trying to make himself appear bigger than what he really is.

"Oh, yes, Little Master. I shall pee as quickly as I can." The sarcasm in her tone pours out of her mouth as she bows to the small demon in an overly dramatic way, trying to hold back an amused chuckle.

Jaken's face reddens with embarrassment and anger. "Do not patronize me," he barks. "Besides, you don't have your weapon, so you will be at a disadvantage if you are to be attacked. Now get moving!"

"I can take care of myself," she mumbles through clenched teeth before slinking past a few bushes and trees.

When she is finally distanced enough from the camp, Kaida lets out a heavy sigh of relief, "Now that I'm finally alone, I'm going to take a much needed break," she says to herself.

Ambling deeper into the woods, Kaida appreciates the serene atmosphere around her while listening to the cicadas sing their love song, grateful that she can have a chance to think for herself. The leaves from the surrounding trees block out most of the moonlight, making it harder to see where she is walking and causing her to stub her toes on roots or step on sharp rocks.

In the distance up ahead, a glint of light catches her eye before quickly disappearing further into the dense woods, the bushes rustling in its place. Filled with curiosity, Kaida goes to investigates the cause of the movement, only to find more swishing of nearby branches. She follows the trail created by the unknown source, mazing through the forest on a wild goose chase until she runs through what feels like an invisible wall of energy that reveals a small clearing.

Observing the area, Kaida sees an old, run-down shack surrounded by tall torches. The glow from the fire illuminates the weathered pots and a garden of strange plants and herbs spanning the curtilage of the dwelling, giving her an uneasy feeling. She steps closer, keeping her guard up as she approaches the decrepit house. The growing sensation of danger creeps through her skin, her instincts screaming for her to run away. But the contradictory in her mind continues to coax her forward.

The leaves and twigs covering the ground crunch beneath her feet, causing Kaida to slow her pace. Approaching the splitting doorway of the shack, she scans the area for traps before peeking her head in.

The rickety old house contains only one large room cluttered with blemished pottery as well as odds and ends of supplies. From the looks of the place, Kaida assumes that some type of witch inhabits this structure.

With curiosity, she carefully walks up to an area shelved with several potted herbs, then comes upon hanging stone decorations. She reaches out to one of the chimes, examining the mysterious beads.

"What is this?" an eerie, raspy voice sounds from behind.

Kaida, startled, spins around on her heel, knocking over vases and cutting her hand on the blade of a knife in one smooth motion.

Standing there in the doorway is an elderly woman covered in burn scars and boils. "A visitor?" She spoke wistfully with her creepy tone, "I haven't had a visitor in ages."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Kaida sputters as she tries to apologize to the grotesque hag.

The ominous lady shuffles slowly towards her, altering in her steps for but a moment. "That scent. I can smell it," she whispers. "I can smell the power leaking from you." A dark smile forms upon the woman's face, "You are only a mere human, yet your blood is flowing with such immense power...How invigorating." A cackle of pleasure vibrates her hunched over body, sending shivers of disgust and fear down Kaida's back.

 _I have to get out of here_ , she tells herself. Looking into the hag's ghastly white eyes, Kaida comes to the conclusion that the old lady cannot see. She eases her way along the shack walls, trying to avoid stepping on anything or knocking things over to escape the frighteningly, monstrous woman.

Chuckling, the fiendish witch offers some advice. "I may be blind, but I can smell every emotion you have…" She shivers, "I can taste the blood seeping from that palm of yours."

Kaida lifts her hand up to examine her palm; the crimson liquid dripping a steady pace to the ground. The wound was deep, but not deep enough to cause any significant damage, and the pain is masked by the adrenaline coursing through her body.

"So much power. So much energy! I want it…" the woman moves closer in Kaida's direction, slowly extending her hands out to the girl. "The magic you possess… It shall be mine!" Her lips curl up into a devilish smile and her foggy white eyes fill with demonic flames as she closes the gap between them.

Kaida tries to scurry aside but stumbles over the pottery lining the floors of the wall. The distraction of having to stay on her feet causes her to drop her guard for a split second, giving the witch plenty of time to eliminate the distance.

The witch clamps her bony, grotesque fingers onto Kaida's biceps and immediately, her hands begin to glow a strange reddish light. "I shall take it. I shall siphon all of the magical energy from your very soul. There will be nothing left," she moans, her barely noticeable irises rolling to the back of her head.

Kaida can feel the energy from her body begin to drain from her arms, the sensation of weakness gradually spreading from her biceps. Her own body begins to glow in reaction to the siphoning magic of the witch; purple sparks envelope the two women, growing bigger and brighter every passing second.

 _CLAP!_

"What is this?!" The witch yells out in exasperation before screaming out in pain. Her body begins to convulse as the lightning cracks again. "This magic… I've never come across anything like it!"

"What?" Kaida whispers, the draining energy starting to affect her.

The witch releases a scream once more, her sharp nails pricking into Kaida's arms as her entire body vibrates. "A human…" Blood begins to brim the her right nostril. "How can a human possess this much… Ack!..." The pooling blood runs down from her nose and drips off her chin. "This power is unknown to any… mortal!" Red liquid drains from her ears, her gray hair changing into crimson. "Y-Your death…will only be the beginning," she stutters, her shaking body making it difficult for the woman to speak.

"My death? The beginning? What are you talking about?" Kaida utters, her eyes widening in fear and confusion. The witch is bleeding from everywhere; her body seizing uncontrollably.

"The… The curse… You've been marked… Marked by darkness in which you cannot escape…" Kaida recoils, but the old hag continues. "There… There are dangers that lurk… You… You will meet a priestess. A priestess with unique powers. And the day… The day will fill with darkness...Ahhh! CHAOS WILL ERUPT!" The witch screams out in pain. Dark crimson pools out of her eyes; blood begins to pour from the corners of her mouth. Her body is decaying from the energy that is rejecting her.

Kaida desperately attempts to pry the woman's fingers from her arms, but the cold, dead grip won't give. Her eyes, fearful and brimming with tears, are locked on to the witch's bleeding face.

"Shadows… Shadows of time and space will… They will consume our worlds!... Darkness will win. Evil will prevail… You can't win… You won't win…" The convulsing becomes more intense, "T-To fight-t o-on your-r own…" she shivers in utter distress, "Y-you-u wi-ill fi-i-ind yourse-e-elf i-in he-e-e-ll. Th-the spirit-t-t i-is d-d-d-dang-g-gerous," she continues to prophesize. "And th-the one whom y-y-you trussst… N-n-nothing i-is wh-what it-t s-s-seemssss!"

The witch's body stops seizing suddenly, only to stand paralysed in the same position. The draining sensation ceases and the lightning begins to calm down dramatically - big sparks clapping every once in awhile.

Kaida, who was frozen in fear, cautiously eases her way back, releasing the hot, bony fingers from her arms.

The witch begins to twitch in response, the twitching intensifying within in seconds before…

 _Burst!_

Kaida flinches as the witch's body explodes, splattering flesh and blood in all directions, covering her from head to toe. The flying debris of body parts and fluid leaves her feeling immobile. The sound of her heart begins to beat loudly in the void of silence, pounding erratically.

A moment drags along before the initial paralysis dissipates, reminding Kaida that she needs to get out of there. The blood will attract demons and other wild animals.

She dashes out of the hut and begins running aimlessly away from the scene. She hadn't paid attention where she was walking when she first had left the campsite; but even if she had, she couldn't go there with all the blood that soaks her entire body and endanger Rin and the others. She has to clean it off… somehow.

Scanning the forest, Kaida decides to keep running, mazing through the trees in hopes to find either a lake or river to wash off the blood. But just as she thought she might be lucky enough to find one, a demon appears in front of her.

"He he he," the horned beast chuckles, "So, that pestilent witch is dead, is she? I take it that you watched her demise." The demon's thick, heavy voice rings with hunger as he takes in his next prey.

Kaida's brows knit together, "I was the one who caused her death. If I were you, I suggest you stay out of my way before you meet the same end."

The demon grabs ahold of his belly with a large, blue hand as he laughs with complete amusement, "You? A human? How foolish can you be? A mere human cannot hope to think they can defeat me. I run this forest."

Barely able to control herself, she lets out a small laugh.

The demon raises a brow of his own, "What do you find that is so amusing. Do you think that you could defeat me so easily?" Once he finished his question, more than a handful of demons step out from behind the trees, surrounding her.

With a smile still formed on her lips, she replies, "Are you so afraid of me, that you need the help of a demon army?"

He takes a step forward, causing Kaida to step into a defensive stance. "It is _you_ who should be afraid, for you suffer for your insolence before we tear you apart and eat you alive!"

The surrounding demons chime with laughter, ready to charge.

"Can I have one of the legs?" one of the monsters pants eagerly as he drools with anticipation.

The red one on the right adds, "I'll take the other one."

The other demons begin to share which part of her they wanted all at once until the leader's voice booms over theirs. "No one is getting a piece of her until I have the first bite. Besides, we need to tender her up before anything else."

Pleasurable agreements echo the from the demons as their glutenous eyes eat her up. She takes a step back, wanting to avoid the confrontation that she volunteered for. Her body still feels weak from all the energy that was drained thanks to the witch. "I'm warning you, if you touch me, you'll regret it. I will be the last thing you'll ever lay eyes on.

The leader lets out an amused chuckle, moving to her like a predator stalking his prey. His huge hand reaches out to her, trying to grab ahold of arm, but Kaida easily avoids it. But a dark, hardy laughter sounds immediately behind her, followed by a scaly red hand on the back of her neck.

"Thought you were the only one with quick reflexes?" The red demon hisses.

She swings her arm back, concentrating her emotions, and when her arm makes contact with his, dark lightning strikes the creature and sends him jumping back in pain and bafflement.

"What the hell was that, you wench?" he snaps at her.

She glares in response, "I already warned you not to mess with me."

The leader comments, "Are you a priestess?..." He snatches Kaida by the throat, narrowing his eyes as he sneers into hers, "Or a witch?"

Grasping at the large fingers, trying to pry them off, she struggles to give an answer, let alone to breathe. "Wouldn't you like to know. Now, let me go before I do the same to you as I did your friend," she says with a strained voice.

"Ha Ha Ha! That fool is weak. An attack such as that cannot harm the great Goro!" he boasts.

With her hands groping onto his thick, blue fingers, Kaida concentrates all her energy and strength to that spot. Lightning grows erratic at her fingertips as it senges the demon's flesh.

Goro laughs, "Is that supposed to hurt?" He, then, sticks his ugly face in front of hers. "It's weak," he says in a low and threatening tone.

Kaida struggles to pull away, hoping to pry his finger off while the energy she continues to use weakens. _Oh no, That witch drained almost all of my power… It's not even affecting him._ She tries kicking at the beast, but her bare feet feel like they are stomping on stone instead of flesh.

Goro raises her higher into the air before slamming her down into the dirt, the air knocking out of her.

Kaida lays there, remaining calm in order to regain control of her breathing, watching the demons come closer. She lifts herself off the ground, after a moment, and observes her predicament, closely. She is weaponless, nothing she couldn't handle. Kaida's used to that. But even if she were to get away, she won't get very far caked in so much blood.

"What do you plan on doing, little witch?" Goro mocks, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. "There is no place for you to hide. You might as well just give up and accept your fate," he chuckles menacingly. He takes hold Kaida's arm, lifting up off of the ground, "You are helpless, now."

She glances up to where the demon is holding onto her arm, the witch's blood rubbing off onto his palm. An idea sparks in her mind and she quickly clenches her eyes shut, concentrating on putting all her energy on the drying crimson.

 _Crack-Boom!_

Goro's hand explodes from his body and he drops Kaida onto the ground. "YOU BITCH!" He bellows in anger.

Kaida is stunned with bewilderment. _That actually worked…._

The demon swings his other hand around, making contact with Kaida's shoulder, and hurls her at the trees.

An involuntary cry of pain escapes her lips as the impact sends a wave of agony throughout her entire body.

"Heh Heh Heh. That's want I want to hear," Goro huffs, marching to his victim. "Scream. Cry out in pain." He takes hold of Kaida's hair, making her yelp once more as her face expresses her agony. Taking in her pathetic sight, he gives her a dark grin before tossing her to his comrades.

The pack of demons flock to her body in like ravenous animals, eager to get a piece of the woman. She doesn't have the strength, anymore, to fight back, but she refuses to let herself be torn apart. Closing her eyes, Kaida pictures the immediate area around her. She focuses her energy, creating a protective field of lightning and dark matter surrounding her weakened body.

 _I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up, but I'm not going to just let them take me,_ she tells herself.

The crowd of lesser demons hovers around her nervously, afraid to touch the protective barrier. They don't want to end up like their master. Goro, on the other hand, is becoming rather annoyed with her efforts, stepping forward and ready to end the charade.

The barrier didn't stop the beast from grabbing ahold of her throat and lifting her up off of the ground. Kaida barely has the strength to struggle in his grasp and he takes pleasure in it. He opens his mouth wide, his disgusting breath making her cringe, then he lowers his mouth down, ready to take a bite out of her injured shoulder.

Kaida prepares herself for excruciating pain in her shoulder, clenching her eyes with dreadful anticipation. But instead of the demon clamping down into her flesh like she expected, she feels his hot breath disappear from her body in response to his comrades hollering out in their own pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He rages, throwing Kaida harshly to the ground.

Kaida pushes herself up, looking to see what is going on. A blur flashes across the crowd of beasts. The creatures yell out in pain before becoming lifeless. The blur moves on to the larger demon, Goro, stopping in front of him.

Kaida scrambles to her feet, not staying long enough to see who it is, and sprints as fast as she can in her weakened state into the cluster of trees.

Goro's pained scream echoes through the forest, making the birds flutter out of the trees and causing the cicadas to become silent.

Kaida's breathing becomes heavier, exhaustion starting to takes it toll. Her pace slows dramatically due to her weakened stamina and she finally has to stop to catch her breath. She leans back against a nearby tree, holding her head back to make it easier for her to breathe. Her chest rises and falls, quickly. She feels like she can pass out any second, but she fights the urge instead.

"Damn it," she huffs, "I'm lost…"

"Had you stayed where you were supposed to, you wouldn't be."

Kaida freezes. _Not him. Anyone but him,_ she prays. She opens her eyes and sure enough, there is Sesshomaru glaring down at her with his cold, golden irises. _Damn it…_

Kaida pushes herself off of the tree and walks tiredly past him. "I'm not child who needs to be watched all the time," she remarks.

He stands there watching her as she clings onto her right shoulder, obviously in a bit of pain from Goro's attack, and trailing in the wrong direction. "Camp is this way," he says turning on his heel and heading back towards where the demons had just met their demise.

"I can't go back like this," she snaps irritably. "Not covered in all this bl-."

"There's a spring nearby," he cuts her off, already aware of the disgusting human blood that is drying on her body and clothing.

"Oh," Kaida says, feeling dumbfounded. She turns to follow him, but trips on the uneven ground. Stumbling to stay on her feet, she reaches her left hand out to catch herself, but ends up grabbing a hold of Sesshomaru's Momoko instead.

He stops walking and cuts his eyes at her, a low growl coming from his throat.

Annoyed by his reaction, she regains her composure and graces him with a salty remark, "I'm so sorry, my lord, but your fluff looked so inviting and I'm feeling quite fatigued."

"Enough," he replies. "I don't need to hear your sarcasm. Keep up." He continues walking ahead, ignoring the daggers in his back.

 _Grrr, That insufferable demon,_ she growls, _he pretends I'm not here most of the time and now he wants to offer some assistance._ Kaida grabs her aching shoulder as the pain begins again, _Sometimes I just want to give him a piece of my mind._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know my beta did. haha. Please let me know in the comments and I shall see you guys in the next chapter. Love you all! ~Gibbous1992**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter took forever to finally post. I literally wrote and rewrote this like four times until I was satisfied enough for it to be worthy enough to read. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is much longer than my other ones. Think of it like two chapters for the price of one. ^_^ anyway. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

After about ten minutes of following Sesshomaru, he leads Kaida to the edge of a steaming pool of water surrounded by dense trees and bushes.

"Get rid of that vile stench of human blood," he demands, distaste saturating his voice.

She lets a growl grumble in her throat as she glares directly into his cold, demonic eyes. "For one, you don't have to be so rude. And two, I'm not undressing with you standing right there."

He takes a step forward, not showing any emotion, then places his hand on her back.

"What are you-," she tries to protest before finding herself falling into the hot, steamy water. When she emerges through the surface, Kaida pulls back her sopping wet hair from her face and searches for the jackass of a demon, only to find that he disappeared. "You jerk!," she hollers.

She looks up at the growing moon and lets out a heavy sigh before wading to more shallow ground. At the edge of the spring, she props herself on a rock, then examines the drenched kimono that is now covered in brown blood while glamoured with new tears. "Now what am I going to wear until this dries?" Kaida groans. "It's hard to believe that this is the last sentimental thing I have, other than my family's sword. And now it, too, is ruined."

She takes both of her hands and rubs her face harshly, trying to control her frustration as images from her recent past flood through her mind, reminding her of what she lost. It's been two years since that fateful night…

 **...**

It was a late summer evening, just days before the fall equinox, and the night sky was dazzled with countless diamonds. The cool breeze gently played with Kaida's hair as she gazed peacefully at nature's beauty while enjoying its serenity.

A man with dark hair, dressed in expensive robes, approached her side and stared up to the stars. "Hey," his gentle voice greeted.

Kaida glanced over to him, his young, smooth face revealing the genuine smile he always wore. "Lord Moriharu, aren't you supposed to be attending the festival?" she smiled timidly, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Join me," he said, taking hold of her hand. "It would be an honor."

"Hm?" Kaida's cheeks burned with emotion and she couldn't avert her eyes away from his unique, pale blue ones. "I… I…" She stammered. _Lord Moriharu?_

He tugged her hand closer to him, causing Kaida to step forward into him. "I won't take no for an answer," he said, keeping their gazes locked for a moment longer. "Now… Let's go." Without giving her a chance to protest, the lord began to guide her to the other side of the palace, mazing through the many corridors inside.

As she followed him to the celebration that was occurring just outside, Kaida couldn't help but wonder why he was so eager to have her come along. Even though she had fallen for the gentle, caring man who had taken her in about a year ago, as well as taken time out of his own day to train her how to fight with a sword, she knew that they would be nothing more than just two friends sharing the same home. There was nothing special about her. If anything, it was her eyes that made her stand out in comparison to everyone else. But Lord Moriharu of the Hirata noble family understood this well. _Is it that he sympathizes with me?_ Kaida thought as she watched herself be willingly carried off by him. She glanced down at her hand and blushed, _He's still embracing it._ Kaida's heart raced, emotions filling her entire being. In the next moment, her feet locked in place.

The darkness was lit up with colorful paper lanterns. The streets were filled with smiling people of all ages. There were even shops open throughout the town, selling food, clothing, and souvenirs.

"Travelers come here annually to celebrate another year of peace," Lord Moriharu explained.

"Another year of peace?" she inquired.

The man smiled, nodding in response.

 _That's right,_ she thought, looking at all the smiling faces of the crowd. _Everyone is happy here. And there hasn't been any wars involving the Hirata family…_

"Lord Hirata! Miss Kaida!" A young lady with long dark hair, decorated in jeweled pins, approached with a bow.

"Ah, Mayu. Is it ready?" the lord asked, the smile never fading.

"Yes, your highness," she replied. "Do you wish to have me escort her and prepare her for tonight's events?"

Kaida shifted her eyes between them in confusion. "Huh?" she involuntarily spoke. "Who me?"

"Please do," Moriharu answered the girl. He turned to Kaida, placing his fingers gently on her chin so he can have her full attention. "Tonight is going to be a special night. Mayu will take care of you and I will meet you in the courtyard in a moment." Without giving Kaida a chance to say anything, he stepped away from her and descended the wooden steps at the entrance of the palace.

Kaida watched him with suspicious eyes as people flocked to him. He had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, but she only passed it off as excitement for the coming festival. In the beginning, their friendship was only a simple one. Now, they have grown extremely close. _Could it be,_ she wondered, trying to put two and two together. Her heart beat faster; her cheeks flushed with emotion. _Does Lord Moriharu wish to be something more?_

"Come on, Kaida," Mayu said, grabbing Kaida's hand and pulling her into a room nearby.

She looked around confused. "What's going on?" she finally asked the servant who is also her best friend.

Mayu couldn't contain herself. "I'm not supposed to say, but rumor in the castle has spread," she started, a huge, girly grin plastered on her sweet face.

"A rumor? What rumor?" Kaida pried, hoping that her suspicion was right.

"Lord Hirata has finally decided to remarry," the girl squealed. "And the rumor is that he is choosing you!"

"Really?!" The contagious excitement spread, but then it happened. Doubt. Her smile faded quickly. "But are you sure? Isn't Lady Ai trying to convince him to marry her?" Jealousy slunk into her skin at the mention of Lady Ai - the beautiful princess from an allied province.  
"Yes," Mayu's cheesy grin shrunk, "but he spends all of his time with you. That means something, doesn't it?"

Kaida turned away, sighing. "I guess. I just don't want to get my hopes up or anything." Shifting her eyes toward her friend, she added, "Things usually turn out bad when I do."

Mayu gave her a sympathetic look for a moment, then her face suddenly became brighter with realization. "I almost forgot!" She hurried to where an expensive looking kimono was hanging. The top half of the robe was blue, darkening into black along its length. Pink azalea flowers decorated the kimono's belled sleeves as well as from the waist to the bottom in an elaborate symbolic breeze.

Kaida stared at it, amazed by it's beauty, while Mayu grabbed a fresh, clean white robe used for underwear.

The servant girl walked up to her. "Take these off," she said, gesturing to the emerald green kimono and bright yellow obi she was wearing before handing her the new garment, "Then change into this".

Kaida nodded, doing as she was told.

When Mayu was satisfied, she turned away to retrieve the elegant kimono. "Alright, so this, Kaida, is a special gift from Lord Hirata," she smiled.

"A gift" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she was seeing. "From Lord Moriharu," she whispered to herself wistfully.

"He requested for it to be made with pink azaleas, just for you. He said that they are your favorite flowers," the girl confirmed, dressing Kaida with the new, silky robe.

Kaida looked at the kimono now draped over her shoulders.

"I told you that he has a thing for you," Mayu winked playfully.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought about how Moriharu went out of his way and had someone make such a beautiful kimono for her. Just for her. Maybe it was true. Maybe he really was wanting to take their friendship to the next level.

Mayu added a unique obi to the outfit. The thick, black sash had gray trim that lined the top and the bottom of the fabric. Something about it made Kaida feel confident and warrior like.

"Lord Hirata said that you have a strong personality and that an obi like this would bring it out wonderfully," Mayu laughed. "I guess you really gave him a challenge during all those training sessions."

Kaida couldn't contain herself. She let out a chuckle, "Of course, you know I did."

"That's why he likes you," Mayu smirked. "Now, let's fix your hair and make-up so that you are ready and can enjoy the festival."

She nodded and quickly joined the servant girl on the other end of the room. After some time had gone by, Mayu was finally finished. Kaida's hair was pinned up with some decorative and jeweled pins, as well as just enough make-up to complement her violet eyes and fair skin - nothing too elaborate.

"You look gorgeous!" Mayu squealed before ushering her out of the room. "Now hurry! Lord Hirata is waiting for you in the courtyard!"

Kaida twirled around to wave at her friend, then hurried off to meet with Moriharu where he said he would be.

After a few moments, Kaida enters the stone garden that made up the courtyard of the castle. Many nobles, as well as nicely dressed townspeople, casually amble through the garden with their companions, admiring the enjoyable evening filled with fireflies and paper lanterns. This area was less busy than the streets, where the festival was taking place, and commoners and travelers alike take part in marvelling its beauty during this rare occasion.

There, next to the stone shrine at the back, was Moriharu, looking as flawless as ever. Anxiety swelled and her heart began to pound violently. The heat in her fair cheeks grew so intense that she felt like she was standing in front of a hot fire. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves.

"Get it together, Kaida. Don't make a fool out of yourself," she coached to herself, smoothing out her elegant kimono and touching her hair to make sure it was still in tact.

He turned to look around, scanning the area until his eyes caught a glimpse of her, causing Kaida's breath to catch in her throat. He gave a slight wave, informing the young woman that he saw her.

With her heart racing again, she inhaled deeply once more, attempting to remain calm. Staring at him from the distance, Kaida's mind was filled with jumbled thoughts. On one hand, insecurities try to force doubts into her like a bad omen. _What do I say? Do I look alright?Am I just making this a bigger deal than what it really is?_ But on the other… _I can do this. I'll be just fine. It's just like any other time._

As he was about to leave his spot to approach her, Kaida mentally gave herself a slap in the cheek to focus her mind and hurried to the man who had been giving her all of these confusing emotions that she couldn't quite understand.

When she arrived by his side, Moriharu smiled down at her, "You look beautiful in that kimono. I hope you liked it."

Kaida's cheeks flushed instantly as she began to respond. Bowing respectively, she replied, "Thank you. It is very lovely." Looking back up at him innocently, she added, "But you didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me."

The lord turned to her, taking both of her hands into his own, "I wanted to. You see, you have been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I believe that fate has brought us together for a reason…" His face was stern-serious. Freeing one of his hands, he gestured to the sky and continued, "Look up at the stars, Kaida."

Doing so, she wondered what the sky had to do with anything, but she said nothing.

Moriharu continued, "Before you came into my life, I would stare up at those very stars and they always appeared very dull to me. I thought about how bland everything was, between to typical life of a lord to the redundant trainings in the dojo where there never seemed to be any challenge. Everything was just so boring here." He shifts his gaze back down to Kaida, "But after that day I met you in the forest, at the mercy of that mother bear, you brought a light into my life that no one ever has."

Kaida, taken aback, wasn't sure about what to say. "Moriharu-."

"You are strong willed, independent, and yet you can also make me laugh in ways no one else does," he added on, cutting her off.

"Moriharu, what are you trying to say?" she insisted, wanting a straight answer from him. Kaida couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted him to say it. To spit out what he was implying. Her knees were already feeling shaky and threatening to give way. And the torn up thoughts of whether to stay or run were beginning to naw at her.

The lord smiled down at her as he caressed her reddened cheek. "This is very rare, but I wish to make you my wife."

Kaida gasped, eyes widened in shock. She didn't think it was true, but Mayu was correct. An image of Princess Ai flashed before her eyes, anger smoldering in her dark brown eyes as the ferocious jealousy boiled under the Lady's skin. "But what about Lady Ai? Aren't you supposed to wed her?" Kaida quickly inquired, afraid of the woman's wrath.

He released the girl's hand that he still had a hold of and turns away, obviously troubled by the question. "I have little interest in her," he replied while running a hand through his dark hair. "Besides, nothing good could come from marrying that woman, if she is a woman that is…"

Kaida grabbed ahold of his shoulder in an effort to look him in the face, "What do you mean by 'if she is a woman'?"

He sighed, "I get a dark feeling from her. She can't be trusted."

Remaining persistent, her eyebrows coming together, she kept on him. "What type of dark feeling are you talking about? Are you suggesting that she may be a demon?"

The lord shrugged off her hand, avoiding her inquisitive eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Kaida. You know there are no demons around here," he grumbled.

"Don't play me a fool, Moriharu. You know as well as I do how untrue that statement is. So, is she a demon or not?" Kaida remarked, placing one hand on her hip while the other gestured her frustration.

He glanced down to her, a solemn expression consuming his face, as he prepared to give her an answer. But as he was about to speak, explosions and cheering interrupt the moment between them.

 **...**

The festival outside of the courtyard was continuing with excitement from the crowd and the sky was being lit up with beautiful colors. Music played by the musicians resonated throughout the town in cheerful celebration.

Lord Moriharu gently took a hold of Kaida's hand that was still placed on her hip. "Come on. We're missing the festival," he said, trying to sound more merry than what his body language was giving off.

Shifting her eyes between his and that of the commotion, she lets out a small sigh and reluctantly surrenders to him with a nod, "Alright."

Towards the end of the festival, Lord Moriharu finally had revealed to his people that he will remarry during the fall equinox and that Kaida would be his bride. Many people were confused, but fine with the news, seeing how they all had the chance to meet the girl and get to know her as a person. They were also a very accepting and neutral community where everyone worked together in order to keep the peace and happiness of the people and families living in that region.

With the night drawing nigh, everyone chipped in to finish the celebrations and clean up the streets. Men helped gather up the large equipment used during the festivities; mother's walked their yawning children home so that they can finally be tucked into bed.

"So what did you think of your first annual festival?" Moriharu playfully nudged Kaida's shoulder with his own as he held onto her hand.

She shrugged into him in return, giggling her response. "I thought it was lovely. Everyone clearly enjoyed themselves. You have an amazing town of followers who are devoted to you and that thrive with such goodness in their hearts. You are a true and powerful lord, indeed, Lord Hirata," she bowed to her future husband.

"That's too much Kaida. Stop," he laughed.

"Oh," Kaida smiled, "and also very humble."

They continued joking around while they approached the main gate of the castle. The two soldiers, standing guard at the entrance to the stronghold, greeted their lord when he and Kaida passed through the gateway, into the courtyard. They walked along each other, watching the fireflies flicker in the night, then stepped up a set of wooden steps to the doors of the castle.

Moriharu's hand barely ajarred the sliding barrier when a blinding flash of light flickered and brightened the entire night sky, followed by a deafening explosion. The ground shook violently. Debri flew from the castletown walls, as well as from the homes residing in the vicinity. Ear piercing screams filled the streets as people fled from their houses to safety.

The front gate shut, cutting off the castle from the town, causing Kaida to grip tightly to Moriharu's as they turned to the scene with terror filled eyes. "What is happening?" Her words hardly escaped from her tight throat as she couldn't believe her own eyes.

A group of guards from the around the castle hurried to Moriharu, "My lord, you need to get to safety. We'll hold them off," one of the soldiers urged.

The lord's resolve changed quickly when he saw dark silhouettes jump from rooftop to wall and then to another rooftop. "Be careful," he told the men before turning to Kaida. "Let's go. Hurry." fueled by adrenaline, Moriharu shoved the door aside in one harsh movement, then dragged the girl though the castle hallways to his room. When they entered the large room, he quickly grabbed a sword off the stand it was placed on and approached Kaida after preparing himself for battle.

"Look at me, Kaida. Whatever happens, you must promise me that you stay alive."

Seeing the distress in his eyes, she tried to plead, "But what about you?"

He caressed her cheek gently, "Don't worry about me. You have to promise me."

Kaida raised her hands to grab ahold of him tightly while she stared into his pale blue irises. "Moriharu…"

He slowly leaned his face down to hers, the shaking from outside becoming more intense by the moment. "I love you, Kaida," he whispered, the warmth of his breath brushing over her lips. When she tried to reply, he locked his lips onto hers, silencing anything protests she would have given him if he would have let her talk.

His soft, warm lips caressed hers with a gentle, yet urgent force with fear that this may be their first and last kiss. He wanted this moment to count. He _needed_ this moment to count. He pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and running a hand along the side of her face and through her hair, deepening the kiss.

Kaida's body hummed with passion that she had never felt before as the kiss seemed to still time, itself. But just as soon as the kiss had started, Moriharu broke it. He pulled away, reluctantly, and tightened his embrace around her body.

The door to the room slid open with a slam. "Lord Hirata! We've been looking everywhere for you," a young guard exclaimed. A small group of soldiers stood beside him as the boy continued to speak. "We need to get you away from here as soon as possible. The castle and the town are under attack. Demon ninjas are infiltrating the castle at this very moment. Every able-bodied man is trying to fight them off, but the casualties are growing in numbers."

Moriharu nodded in response to the guard, then glanced back down to the girl within his embrace. "Let's go," he said, backing away and grabbing her arm. They exit the room and they follow the group of armored men down another hallway.

At the end of the dim corridor, servants and guards rush out of the doorways along the walls, followed by shadowy shapes slaughtering those closest to them. Moriharu halted to a stop, jerking Kaida behind him, defensively and lifting his sword up, ready to strike. The soldiers stood guard in front of their Lord, willing to risk their lives to protect him. But out of the surrounding chaos, demons clothed in all black appeared from all side, slaughtering the guards before his very eyes.

Kaida clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a scream of terror as blood splattered all over the floors and walls. Coming out of a nearby room, another silhouette of the person calmly dragged a hostage out into the open, a hand tightly wrapped in thick brown hair of a young girl.

Kaida let out a horrified gasp. It was Mayu, covered in streams of blood and bruises. Clinging onto Moriharu's clothing, Kaida refrained herself from mindlessly charging into the enemy's reach to save her friend.

"H-Hirata… K-Kaida… Run," Mayu coughed, before getting her throat slashed open.

Kaida screamed out in anguish, storming to her friend's murderer. Before she could get very far, though, Moriharu wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her back as she thrashed around in anger and distraught over the girl.

"Don't be rash! You'll only get yourself killed!" he barked, trying to get through to Kaida.

"Mayu! He killed her! He killed Mayu!" she cried. "I'm going to make him pay! I'm going to make him pay with his life!" A murderous glare upon her face locked on to that have the shadowed figure.

Still fighting to keep her back, the lord explained, "You can't do anything without a weapon!"

Kaida froze with those words, becoming silent. Her demeanor was calm, completely opposite of what her mind was doing in that very moment. Moriharu's words replayed in her head, _You can't do anything without a weapon._

"A weapon," she whispered suddenly. The ground quaked verociously and the surrounding walls started to gradually crumble. Kaida turned into the opposite direction and ran down the deteriorating corridors to her room, Moriharu close behind.

"What are you doing?" he called out to her.

She didn't answer. Once in her room, she quickly seeked out the sword that was wrapped up in cloth and a deep blue sash. Unravelling the sash from the sword, she tied it around her waist with haste and shoved the cloth in a small pocket of the kimono she wore. Next, she hurried and grabbed the beaded hair ribbon off of a dresser. Kaida pulled out the pins from her messed up hair and threw her hair up into a ponytail, tying it in place with the ribbon. She took hold of her sword once more, now ready for battle.

"Moriharu, I'm not going to let you fight them off on your own. I will help you win this. Also, I will avenge Mayu's death. She didn't deserve that." Kaida's voice threatened to break at the end, but she kept it strong. "Nobody deserves any of this."

The lord walked up behind her and placed his and softly on her shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"

Kaida's eyes narrowed with determination. "I'm positive," she growled.

 **...**

Lord Moriharu and Kaida fought off the invading demons that were infiltrating the castle. They finally had made it to the top floor onto the balcony, looking out at the destruction all around.

Kaida scanned over the town, her eyebrows pulled close together in disbelief. "Why is this happening?" she breathed.

"I think it has something to do with Princess Ai," Moriharu replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Behind them, a black figure appeared on the roof of the castle, listening to the conversation between the lord and his fiancee. He waited in ambush, itching for the attack.

"What does she want from you? Destroying the town and the castle will only leave her nothing," Kaida turned, expressing her frustration and grief. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dark silhouette crouched down behind them. Light glinted off his sharp, white teeth from the surrounding blazes of fire, revealing a blood thirsty smile. Kaida tried to warn Moriharu about the danger behind them, but as her mouth opened to form words, the figure disappeared just as quickly.

Moriharu saw the distress in the woman's face and turned to follow her gaze, but nothing was there. Grabbing her face to focus her eyes on his, he asked, "What? What is it?"

Kaida's breathing became heavy. That figure was an assassin. And that assassin was in the middle of playing a sick game. Unable to focus, her eyes shifted all around, searching for the mercenary. _He's so fast… How can I stop him… Where is he going to show up next…_

The lord shook her, trying to grab her attention. "Kaida. What is it? Look at me!"

A sinister laughter broke out, "The girl realized that there is no hope for you."

Moriharu spun around to the voice, searching for its owner. "Show yourself," he growled, releasing his grasp on Kaida and preparing himself for a dangerous fight.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man clad in all black that not even his face could be seen in the night. Kaida tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword, ready to assist her lord in fighting this enemy, but before she could do anything else. Someone grabs a hold of her, restraining the woman with an impossibly tight grip.

A giggle echoed in her ear as the woman holding on to her is none other than that of Lady Ai, herself. "You think that you are any match for a demon assassin? You humans are so amusing!"

Moriharu turned quickly on his heel, seeing that Kaida was at the mercy of the princess. "Lady Ai," he growled threateningly, "let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this."

The demoness let out a fit of laughter before replying, "That's where you are completely wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" the lord inquired, angrily.

"She is as much a part of this as you are, my lord." Ai lifted her hand and ran a slender pale finger down the side of Kaida's face, "You see, there is someone who wants this girl alive. And I plan on delivering her after destroying you and your province."

Kaida jerked her face away from the demoness's touch with a hiss of disgust.

"Who is after her?" Moriharu demands.

"Aren't you so full of questions?" the man finally spoke. "Why don't you try fighting me and if you survive, we will answer your questions.

"Tck." The lord glanced back at their hostage one last time before charging at his opponent with impressive skills.

Both men sparred with each other for what seemed like forever. Kaida watched helplessly as the demon would strike and slash at Moriharu's flesh. The lord was an excellent fighter, but facing a skilled assassin who is also a demon has proven to be a challenge. And on top of that, he was more concerned with Kaida's safety than his own, leaving him vulnerable every now and then.

Kaida had enough, she had to help him. And the only way to do that was to force Lady Ai to let go of her. She fixed her resolve and clamped her teeth down onto the demoness's arm with all her might, making the woman scream out in pain. Ai threw Kaida off of her, causing the girl to crash into one of the walls that surrounded them.

"You pathetic, little wench!" Ai snapped, stalking to Kaida who was struggling to lift herself up off floor.

Kaida ignored Ai's advances and found Moriharu dropping his guard in concern for her. She watched in horror, as that mistake had become fatal.

A sword was thrusted into the lord's back and exited out of his abdomen, gushing warm, thick blood everywhere. The demon stood behind him, his piercing eyes now satisfied by the deed of his action.

Kaida, adrenaline fueling her body, screamed out and rushed over to Moriharu. Anguish reverberated her body as she cried out in distress over the man she was supposed to marry in a matter of days.

After the assassin removed his weapon from the man's back and disappeared, Kaida turned him over gently, his body shaking uncontrollably. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to comfort him and apologize for everything that has happened.

Moriharu raised a trembling hand, covered in his own blood, and brushed her cheek with his cold thumb. "Don't be sorry, love," he told her, his lip quivering.

Kaida took his hand into both of hers, holding it close to her face as she cries for him. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"No," he whispered, his energy fading quickly.

Lady Ai groaned, "Ugh, how touching. Now let's go. Your human affections are sickening.

"Live, Kaida," Moriharu coughed. "You have to live. Escape from her and survive. Don't let them have what they want." He continued to cough, choking on the blood curdling in his throat.

She squeezed tightly on his hand, "I love you, Moriharu."

Her salty, warm tears ran down her cheek and onto his hand and he smiled that genuine smile that always warmed her heart. "I love you," he whispered. The life drained from his eyes while she held him, blood pooling all over her and the floor.

After his last breath, something sparked inside of Kaida. Anger. Vengeance. She stood up from the ground, her legs shaking violently beneath her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword silently, letting her emotions take control. Kaida turned around to Lady Ai, darkness covering the violent expression hidden under her bangs.

The demoness took a step back, anxiety hinted in her annoying laughter. "You have nothing left, girl. You might as well give up."

"This is all because of you, Ai," Kaida growled, her voice laced with poisonous venom. "I will destroy you." With those last words, Kaida charged after the woman, blinded by hate and anger. Everything became black as she fought the demoness, slashing her over and over in a heated rage.

 **...**

Kaida clenches her fists, thinking back to that night. _Nobody deserved what happened to them. Not a single person._ She slaps the water in frustration and quickly reminds herself that she needs to keep her cool.

It had been a while since Sesshomaru had left her in the spring to clean the blood off her body and clothes, but only a small amount washed off during the long moment of reliving the past.

She starts scrubbing harshly at her arms, attempting to remove as much dried fluids as she can. Her hands stop just before her face the moment she senses the presence of someone nearby. Looking up onto the shore, Kaida sees Sesshomaru standing patiently as he waits for her to finish. In his arms, he holds a clean, lightly shaded, orange kimono decorated with simple white flowers, along with a yellow obi embellished with the same flowers as the robe. She turns away, not in the mood to speak with him as she continued washing her face.

"Rin picked it out," he finally says, laying it on a large, flat rock.

"Hm?" Kaida turns to him in surprise, "You told Rin?" Unsure whether to feel guilty or relieved, she marches out of the spring to approach the demon. "Why?" she demands.

Sesshomaru looks down at her, the woman's face showing irritation. Replying in a cold tone, he says, "She asked where you were."

"You didn't tell her what happened, did you?" Kaida inquires defensively.

His eyebrows pull together with annoyance. "Don't be ridiculous."

Struck dumbfounded, she immediately feels guilty for her attitude towards him. "Oh…" Shifting her gaze from his, she picked up the kimono off the stone. "Thank you, by the way."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru responds, before turning around and trailing off to give her privacy. "I'll be over here when you are ready."

"Alright," she sighs, undressing as soon as he's out of view.

The cool breeze brushes over Kaida's bare, wet body, forming goosebumps all over her flesh. She moves the stained, saturated kimono aside, a shiver coursing through her spine. Quickly, she slips on the clean robes, the inner white underwear already inside it, and then wraps the obi around her waist, tightly tying it into place.

Heavily exhaling, Kaida picks up the wet clothing from the ground and folds it. She pulls her sleeve back passed her elbow and drapes old kimono over arm. Walking into the direction that Sesshomaru had gone, she finger combs through her hair to get the tangles out while staring at the ground.

"I wonder…" she mumbles to herself. "What did he tell her?"

"As far as Rin is concerned, you were being careless and needed new clothes." Sesshomaru says all of a sudden, startling Kaida from her spaced out state of mind.

She barely avoids walking straight into the man, her heart hammering in her chest. "I-I'm sorry," she blushes.

He doesn't respond right away, but instead grabs a hold of her injured hand.

"Hey," Kaida protests, trying to free it from his grip.

The demon sends a sharp glare before taking a closer look at her palm. "You have the scent of a human, but your wounds heal like a demon's...Why?"

She attempts to pull her hand away again, but was unsuccessful. "I don't know. I've always been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Hm…" As thoughts course through his mind, he examines the injury more extensively, trailing his clawed thumb along the cut. A chill runs up Kaida's back as the tip of his nail gently rubs the tender sore on her palm.

"Ah," she hisses out in pain, jerking her arm away in a reaction to a sudden, sharp stinging in her hand.

"Just as I thought," he murmured to himself. Sesshomaru's nose twitches in discomfort, but within mere seconds, his expression clears to its usual emotionless mask.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kaida asks, holding her hand at her chest protectively.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Author's Notes:**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize again for the long wait. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far and any constructive criticism is most welcomed.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank Eclipse89 for all the help she has given me with this chapter. If it wasn't for her, I don't know whether this chapter would have been finished by now or not. Haha! Thank you! You are loads of help!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter! Later! ~Gibbous1992**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes:**

 **. Hey, guys! Thank you for being so patient with me. A lot has been going to lately. I've been busy every weekend this summer. Unusual, I know. Lol. But I have finally finished this chapter for you wonderful readers. I hope to read your reviews soon. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

"Ah," Kaida hisses out in pain, jerking her arm away in reaction to the sudden, sharp sting in the palm of her hand.

"Just as I suspected," Sesshomaru murmured to himself. His nose twitches in discomfort, but within mere seconds, his expression clears to its usual emotionless mask.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kaida asks, holding her hand at her chest protectively.

Without answering, the demon turns away and begins to casually walk away, only to be stopped by the woman's persistence.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm not here. I want an answer," she demands.

Glaring over his shoulder, Sesshomaru responds with irritation, "It's not important."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! It's obviously something having to do with me. Otherwise, you would not have reopened the wound." Kaida argues.

Growing annoyed with the woman, he averts his eyes from her and continues to walk down the path towards camp, "Let's go. Rin is waiting for your return."

 _Grr! Stubborn bastard,_ Kaida clenches her fist. _How hard is it to give me one straightforward answer?_ Remaining where she stands, her feet firmly in place, she mumbles through tightly, clenched teeth, "No."

Sesshomaru stops, peeking over his shoulder at her defiance, but says nothing.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer me… It has been a week since we left the village and the whole time, you act as though I'm not even here. But yet, Jaken acts like some kind of watchdog, on keeping a close eye on me, because you ordered him to. So what I want to know is why. Why would a demon like you be so interested in keeping a human like myself around, yet turn around and treat me as some insignificant being?"

They stand there, staring each other down. Kaida's determination harding her soft features; Sesshomaru's demeanor remains calm, hiding any true emotions that he is feeling.

"Just tell me the truth," she finally sighs, dropping her eyes while marching to him. When she approaches his side, she adds, "I at least deserve that much."

A low growl rumbles in the demon's throat, so low that Kaida almost didn't catch it. _Why are you humans so stubborn?_ Sesshomaru wonders while recalling all the times he had encountered Inuyasha and his friends over the last few years - always refusing to back down. "Every time that you are injured and there is blood, a spark of energy is released," he finally explains. "I've never come across anything like it. Human blood doesn't normally react in that way."

An eyebrow raises in confusion as Kaida questions further, "Are you trying to say that I'm not human?"

"Don't be foolish," he scoffs. "You are very human. The power you possess is the source. It's as if it has a mind of its own."

"Oh really?" she inquires, unsure if she follows his explanation. "What makes you think that?"

Before Sesshomaru is able to respond with his answer, the sound of wings flapping catches their attention while a large, black bird lands on a bough beside them.

"The Northern Mountains are just a day's walk away. If you leave by sunrise, you should arrive at the base of the mountains just before nightfall… Am I interrupting something?" Kangee says, looking back and forth between Kaida and Sesshomaru.

She starts to answer yes, but the demon cut her off. "We are done here," he retorts, finally determined to get to camp.

Kaida lets out a frustrated grunt while glaring daggers into his back. _He didn't even answer the question,_ she complains to herself.

Kangee hurries to speak before Sesshomaru gets too far away. "While scoping out the distance of the land, I had noticed something ominous." The silver-haired demon stops for a moment to continue listening. The raven adds, "Many people, as well as demons, have lost their minds and have been attacking others at random, even their own kind. If my suspicions are correct, I'd say they were being controlled by Shoumetsu's parasites."

Kaida gasps, _Parasites? That must be what was controlling those men who attacked Lady Hina's village._

"That is of no concern to me," Sesshomaru scowls.

Kangee replies, "That may be so, but heed my warning: Those creatures can enter one's body through a simple cut. Then, they begin to devour their host from the inside and take control of their mind until their body becomes nothing but an empty shell." Seeing recognition on Sesshomaru's face when his brows came together, Kangee continues, "You've already encountered some before, haven't you?"

"I will kill anyone who gets in my way, for I am Sesshomaru," he says, cutting his eyes at the bird before turning away. "Hurry up, Kaida. We leave at daybreak."

" _I get the feeling that Sesshomaru does not trust me very well,"_ Kangee's voice echoes in Kaida's mind.

She whispers thoughtfully, "I wonder why…"

* * *

Arriving at the campsite, the group is greeted by Un's head raising up sleepily to observe who's approaching. Ah-Un and Rin lay a short distance from the burning fire, Ah and the young girl passed out with the heat radiating warmth onto their bodies like a blanket. Jaken lays sprawled out over a sheet with a stone block on one side and Kaida's sword and scabbard on the other.

She carefully picks up the sword, trying not to disturb the sleeping demon, and examines the blade. "Impressive. Jaken did an amazing job sharpening my sword," Kaida gasps in awe. She takes her finger and barely touches the edge of the sharp metal. Instantly, blood pools along the tip of her thumb where she hardly felt the blade. Looking up at Sesshomaru, her cheeks flush. He is giving her an icy glare, obviously aware of what she just did.

Looking away, she tries to stifle a yawn while finding a place to sleep, herself. There is an open spot in the large gap between Rin and Jaken, so she decides to lay on the grass there and relax, hoping sleep will overtake her soon. It had been a long day and it didn't help running into that old witch and that group of demons earlier. After laying down, she can really feel the effect it had on her. Her body feels heavy and exhausted. She can't remember the last time she felt this tired. Even after everything she has been through, she at least felt a little restless. _It almost feels nice,_ her eyes flutter, unable to decide whether to give in or give up.

On the opposite side of the campfire, Sesshomaru sits down against a tree behind Ah-Un and closes his eyes, listening to all the surrounding sounds singing in the night. He hears a flapping up in the trees and glances up - it's the raven associated with the human woman. _What is this bird's purpose and why do I get the feeling that he's more than he appears…_

The raven's dark eyes flash into Sesshomaru's directly, a glint of red quickly reflecting off of them during that sudden moment.

 _Peculiar…_ The dog demon narrows his eyes, distrusting of the bird's intentions. _For now, I shall keep a close eye on the bird. I'm curious to see how this turns out._

* * *

The land passes rapidly far beneath the group. Kaida and Rin ride together upon Ah-Un's back while Jaken clings onto Sesshomaru's pelted boa, making haste due to the overcasting storm. The strong wind grows colder the farther north they travel and the heavy clouds become thicker.

"We are approaching the mountains," Kangee's voice calls out.

The bird is barely visible up ahead, pushing forward against the harsh weather.

"Kaida, I'm cold," Rin shivers while trying to shield her face from the strong gusts of air.

Kaida leans closer to the child, hoping that what little body heat she had to offer will keep the poor girl from freezing.

Sesshomaru glances back to the girls riding on the two-headed dragon. Their hair is whipping in the wind, their bodies huddled together for warmth. He shifts his eyes to his other companion. Jaken, smothering himself into the Momoko, is shaking as well, the bursts of cold threatening to send the little demon flying.

Making a quick decision to land, Sesshomaru leads Ah-Un down to the base of the mountains a short distance from a decent sized village. Upon arriving on the surface of the snow covered ground, the strength of the wind is much lighter.

Kaida climbs off of the dragon and when her bare feet touch the freezing cold fluff, she instantly regrets her decision. "Why is it so cold here?" she wonders, speaking through chattering teeth while hugging herself for warmth. "Besides, snow usually doesn't come at this time of year."

Sesshomaru, scanning the area, notices a dark opening at the base of the mountain. "We should take shelter for the time being," he says, trailing to what appears to be a cave.

The others follow, except for Kaida. "Wait," she finally speaks, still hugging herself to keep warm. "There's a village close by. I don't know about you, but Rin and I need warmer clothes, as well as shoes."

"Go," is all the silver-haired demon replies while walking away. Rin appeared to struggle on deciding whether to accompany Kaida or stay with her lord, but without looking Sesshomaru tells the young girl, "Do as you wish."

Her breath catches in her throat for a second, but Rin gives a quick nod and hops off of Ah-Un's back, then hurries to Kaida's side.

"You humans are so frail. Always needing extra clothing anytime it gets a little cold outside," Jaken comments while trying not to show that he was freezing, as well.

"You're one to talk," Kaida mumbles in response to the imp's shaking.

"What did you say?!" the little demon demands dramatically.

Rin sighs, "Oh, Master Jaken."

As he continues to make a fool of himself, Sesshomaru approaches the cave's opening. When the imp notices that his Lord is walking away, he quickly forgets what he was complaining about and follows the dog demon into the mysterious abyss of the mountain.

A gust of wind hits the girls with a blast of cold air. Kaida shivers, "Come on, Rin. Let's hurry."

The child nods and lets her companion lead the way to the village.

* * *

"Thank you," Kaida bows graciously after handing over some of her money to an old saleswoman and receiving a bundle blankets, as well as two pairs of snowshoes for her and Rin. The girls start to head back with their supplies, wanting shelter from the cold wind, but a murmuring between two villagers catches Kaida's attention.

Two men stand beside a small house, snow and ice collecting on their thick clothing. "When do you think this blizzard is going to end?" One of them groans.

The other, smaller man sighs, heavily. "Hopefully soon. We can't really get any work done if the weather is going to be this bad. Besides, snow doesn't usually fall until the middle of winter."

"Yeah. And it was hot almost two weeks ago…"

"Do you think _She_ may be the reason this is happening?" The skinnier companion suggests, suddenly.

 _She?_ Kaida wonders. _Who might they be talking about?_ She takes a few steps forward.

The larger man's brows knit together, "Who? Are you talking about the Snow Woman, Hibiki?" His friend gives a slight nod, so he continues, "I doubt it. That's just a legend."

"No. She's very real, Isamu," Hibiki argues. "I've heard rumors that she's been spotted up high in the mountains."

"Oh yeah?" The large man says. "So, where do you hear them?"

"Excuse me?" Kaida interrupts, Rin standing by her side.

"Huh?" Isamu looks at her strangely, surprised that he hadn't noticed her approaching them. "What do you want?" He inquires in a gruff voice.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Hibiki comments, taking in the girls' appearance. "Is there something we can help you two with?"

Kaida nods, "Can you tell me about why it's snowing this early in the year?"

The two men look at each other. The smaller one begins first, "The Snow Woman is causing this. Someone must have angered her for some reason."

"Don't start with that bullshit, Hibiki. I'm telling you, she's just a legend," his companion says, shutting down the guy's philosophy.

"I'm sorry," Rin chimes in, "but legends stem from truths."

Isamu's eye twitches for a moment, but before he can respond, the young girl turns to his friend.

"Sir? You said that the Snow Woman is causing this storm. Do you know why?"

Hibiki scratches the back of his head, "Well, like I said, someone must have done something to anger her; but as far as what, I do not know."

Rin lets out a defeated sigh.

"But," the man drops his arm and continues, "I hear that she lives in the mountains."

Kaida asks, "Do you know where in the mountains?"

"Hmm…" the guy thinks aloud.

Isamu, feeling annoyed, tries to give his opinion. "Are you telling me that you are really falling for all that nonsense?"  
Kaida responds, "And you aren't? The fall has only just started and just south of the mountains, it is still really warm. Something is obviously going on."

"Ah yes," Hibiki blurts out. "Mount Kirigamine."

Kaida steps forward with interest, "Can you direct me where that is?"

Sounding rather nervous, the man replies, "Uh, sure." As he raises his hand to gesture to the mountains peaks above, he is interrupted by his large friend.

"There's a trail hidden within the face of the mountain just outside of the village. Take that path and it should lead you straight to the summit of Kirigamine. She's been dormant for some time, now, so you shouldn't have any problems making it to the top," Isamu explains, matter-of-fact.

Thinking back to the dark cave outside of the village, Kaida wonders if that is the path the man is speaking of. She bows, "Thank you, sir."

The man shrugs grumpily in response to her gratitude. "Hmph, yeah. Good luck finding a myth," he mumbles.

Hibiki gives the girls an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Isamu isn't usually like this. It's just that we've been dealing with this weather for two weeks and we've lost the majority of our crops."

"Shut up," the broad man scowls.

Kaida shifts her eyes between the two men for a moment. "Thank you, again, sir," she bows once more, Rin following suit beside her. She turns to the young girl, both of them holding onto their bundles of supplies. "Come on," Kaida says.

The girl nods in response, then trails behind her comrade, heading outside of the village.

* * *

On the outskirts of the community, Kangee swoops to the ground in front of Kaida and Rin.

"Did you get everything you need?" The raven inquires, scanning over the girls now wearing thick boots and heavy, straw coats, as well as carrying a bundle each of food that has, so far, survived through the cold.

Kaida nods, "They were generous enough to give us enough food for the night."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for them," Rin sighs. "They don't have much for the whole village to last for very much longer."

"Kangee," Kaida says, abruptly. "Myoga mentioned that there is someone in the mountains, Mount Kirigamine to be exact. Do you know who she is?" Determination fills her violet eyes as she gazes up to the snow covered mass of land, nearby.

The bird stands there in the soft, freezing fluff, thinking for a moment. He spreads his wings, flapping them enough to hover off of the ground to a neighboring wooden post. "I've never met her, but I've heard of her," the raven finally speaks.

"Can you tell me anything about this woman?"

The wind gusts, harshly, sending small flurries from the white floor into their faces and the girls' hair whips behind them.

Kaida looks down to the child, guilt striking her chest. "I'm sorry, Rin," she apologizes. "Let's get to the cave first."

"Okay," Rin agrees through chattering teeth.

The girls run to the mountain cave for shelter, Kangee close behind. The group encounters Jaken and Ah-Un just inside, several feet away from the entrance. The imp has a small fire lit up for warmth, illuminating the rocky interior of the cavern.

"It's about time the two of you returned," Jaken scolds. "Lord Sesshomaru is running out of patience."

Kaida rolls her eyes, mumbling, "Last I checked, neither of you are my father."

"Kaida," a calm, emotionless voice speaks out.

She involuntarily freezes, her heart skipping a beat. _How does he always do that?_ She criticizes, feeling irritated with herself. She cautiously turns to her right, barely seeing Sesshomaru standing in the shadows.

"Come with me," he orders before disappearing further into the darkness of the cave.

She glances back to Rin and Jaken, but they only shrug. They are just as uncertain as she is. Her cheeks, then, fill with heat from embarrassment when she shifts attention back to the spot Sesshomaru had stood. The demon had singled her out; but why?

Taking a deep breath, Kaida forces herself to move forward, seeking out the demon who requested her presence. The area Sesshomaru had disappeared from appears to be a narrow tunnel of some sort, trailing deeper into the mountains. _Hm?_ She wonders. _Why would he bring me through here?_ Without a good enough reason popping into her head, she decides to be patient and find out from him.

The light from the fire fades away the deeping she travels through the empty pathway. Soon, the glow goes out completely, leaving her alone in the darkness.

"Grr," Kaida groans. "Where the hell is he. And why the hell did he have me come through here...This would be so much easier if I had a torch," she complains. She trips on the uneven surface of the floor, but quickly catches herself on the stone wall to keep from falling. "Damn it," she whispers.

Steadying herself once more, Kaida stretches her arms out, grazing her fingertips across the rock to guide herself through the tunnel. "Where the hell did he go?" she mutters, feeling like a blind woman trying to find her way through the abyss of darkness. She tries to call out to him. "Sesshomaru?"

No answer.

Louder this time, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Sesshomaru?!"

In the distance, a glow peers through the blackness. A light shade of blue faintly illuminates the stone surfaces of the corridor.

"What is that light?" She wonders, accelerating her speed through the narrow path.

As the blue light grows brighter, the tunnel widens until she enters a large, decently lit cavern. Bright blue specks cover the ceiling and walls of the hollowed space. Streams of water trail throughout the floors, as well as small spaces all over the walls.

"Wow…" Kaida gasps in amazement. "It's so beautiful…" She slowly advances forward, entranced by the spectacle in front of her.

Suddenly, she walks into something. It's an arm. His arm. She glances over to her right, seeing Sesshomaru beside her. But his eyes are not on her. He's staring at the ground. She follows his gaze, curious about what he is looking at.

Nothing. There is nothing there. The surface of the floor is gone. Emptiness takes its place.

"You need to pay more attention to where you step," he remarks.

Feeling foolish, she nods in agreement. "Yeah… Right…"

Sesshomaru stalks forward, avoiding the gaping hole in the ground with ease. "Keep your guard up," he says, giving her a fleeting glance over his shoulder.

Kaida replies with a short, determined nod, following close behind her demon companion.

They enter new tunnels, danger around every corner. It seems as though the pathways were laced with traps itching to be sprung. When the tiniest hint of light gets extinguished, either there is a bottomless pit waiting to devour the intruders, or a demon lurks in the shadows, easily overpowered by Sesshomaru's merciless attitude. He hasn't shown any emotion the entire time, though he has to be getting annoyed by now; it's been an hour or so since they left the group at the entrance…

In the darkness, a hand clasps onto Kaida's shoulder, tugging her back. She yelps out, her voice cut off by another hand muffling her mouth. Unable to see Sesshomaru, she can't see if he is aware about the attacker or if he, in fact, is the culprit. She trusts him, but not completely. There are still doubts in her mind about trusting a demon, especially one who hides his emotions from the whole world.

Kaida tries to holler out again, attempting to thrust her elbow into her captor's gut. Without prevail, her elbow crashes into a hard plate of armor, instantly sending zaps of pain shooting throughout her arm. In that same moment, her back encases itself into someone else's body, their arms embracing her. Kaida tries to struggle, her heart racing.

A strange odor fills the air surrounding them; Kaida's feeble attempts to escape diminish as her body becomes weaker.

 _What… What is this?_ Her tiring mind asks. _My body is growing numb… Sesshomaru!_

Kaida's eyes widen, realizing that he is missing. _Sesshomaru, where are you!?_

A calming, confident voice whispers inside her mind. "Stay calm," it says. There is something familiar about it.

She stops struggling completely, her paralyzing body becomes fully relaxed.

* * *

A burst of cold hits Kaida's cheeks, sending chills through the rest of her body. She opens her eyes, "Where… Where am I?" Her sentence barely audible.

Kaida's hands are bound behind her back; two masked men, fully dressed in armor and heavy, pelted clothing, hold onto each of her biceps like she a dangerous prisoner.

A third person appears in front of them, an animal mask obscuring her face. She raises her hand to the base of the wolf like caricature, lifting it up onto the top of her head.

Her liquid, amber eyes stare coldly into Kaida's. "So we finally meet, Tsukino descendant."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: As a reminder to all, I do NOT own Inuyasha (although I wish I owned Sesshomaru ;) haha!) This story is written just for fun and for everyone's entertainment.**

 **Other notes: I'm excited to say that I finally finished this chapter and grateful that it didn't take over a month this time. Whoohoo! I'm also excited about where this chapter went. I hope you all enjoy! Also, please leave me lots of reviews! They help me stay motivated to write more and faster. Happy Tuesday, everyone!**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 22**

The Calculus textbook and scribbled notes across the desk blur in and out of focus; the teacher's monotone voice fades into nothingness. Kagome, her chin resting in the palm of her left hand, can hardly keep her eyes open at this point.

 _Ugh,_ she groans. _I can't wait for class to be over. I need a nap._

It has been four days since she's had a good night's rest. Her sleep has been plagued with nightmares, waking up drenched in sweat.

Not realizing that she is dozing off again, Kagome's world darkens, the lights being doused by ominous shadows. The atmosphere grows cold in a matter of seconds.

Abruptly, she shoots up from her chair, her face pale and her breathing heavy. Everyone around her stares, startled by her sudden action.

"Kagome," the teacher starts, "is there a problem?"

The girl's cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Ms. Tosaka," she replies sheepishly, sliding back into her seat.

Ms. Tosaka doesn't waste any time continuing her lesson before the last bell of the day rings, signalling the end of class.

"Alright, when I see you next week, I expect everyone to have chapter nineteen completed and ready to turn in at the beginning of class. You are all dismissed," the teacher says, putting her books away and gathering her belongings to leave as well.

Kagome gratefully shoves her books in her bag and hurries out of the classroom. With not even a minute of freedom, her friends bombard her as she makes her way to the lockers.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri, the girl with the yellow headband, exclaims cheerfully, Ayumi and Yuka joining in.

"Hey, guys," Kagome sighs, rubbing at her right eye.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You don't look like you feel very good," Ayumi says, her curly hair framing her concerned face.

Kagome smiles reassuringly, "I'm alright. I just haven't been able to sleep very well for the last few nights."

The girls' faces distort into worried expressions. Yuka's blue eyes are set on Kagome's, "Don't tell us that your ailments are all coming back. You've finally stopped being sick all the time."

"Yeah, it's been two years," Eri and Ayumi chime.

Kagome lets out a nervous chuckle, then sighs. "No, I've been having strange nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Her friends ask in unison.

"What are you girls talking about? Is someone having bad dreams?" A curious and also concerned boy joins the group.

"Hojo?" Kagome says, then adds, "What are you doing?"

The boy reaches behind his head, "Oh, uh, I just wanted to see what you girls are up to." Dropping his arm back to his side, he asks, "So have you heard about the supposed phenomenon that is supposed to occur soon?"

"What phenomenon?" Kagome inquires.

"Are you talking about the eclipses?" Eri says.

Yuka taps at her chin, "Yeah, I've heard about that. There are supposed to be several eclipses happening within a year's time."

Ayumi steps in, "Oh. Didn't Professor Fujimoto mention that in history class? I think the first eclipse is supposed to be less than a week from now, during the full moon."

Everyone in the group nods in agreement except for Kagome who glances between her friends in confusion. _I obviously missed something…_

With sympathy filled eyes, Yuka addresses her bewildered friend. "I forgot, you must have dozed off when the professor was talking about it."

"Right," Kagome slowly nods, recalling the daydream she had during her 5th period history class.

At the mention of the full moon, flashes of the room become red and eerie, like the crimson of blood. The teen glances up; the ceiling is gone, replaced with a crimson sky and a moon smothered in blood. Chills course through Kagome's body and the voice of one of her friends faintly broke through to her.

"The last occurrence was 500 years ago."

 _500 years ago?_ Inuyasha's face flashes before her, his eyes solemnly looking back at her. _Inuyasha!_ "I… I need to go home," she announces, immediately.

"Kagome?" her friends call out in unison as she hurries to get her belongings from her locker.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she waves back to her baffled companions. "I just remembered that I have things I need to do!"

She continues to run home, confused thoughts rummaging her mind. _Is Inuyasha in trouble? These dreams can't just be a coincidence; there has to be something behind it… Inuyasha, you better be okay._

Entering her family's shrine, Kagome hurries to the old well house located several feet from the Tree of Ages. Acting on a whim, she descends the wooden stairs, then drops her school bag on the ground beside the old, aging well. Taking a deep breath, she hopes that the well will work for her and let her pass through the barrier of time to Inuyasha's time. She has to see him. She needs to see him.

She jumps over the ledge, bracing herself for impact. When she lands on the floor of the dry, bone-eaters well, she realizes that nothing has changed. Her hopes and desires are crushed, reality crashing on her like a large tidal wave.

"I-I'm still here," Kagome mumbles, tears pooling in her eyes. "I… I can't go back…" She sniffs, trying to control her emotions as best as she can, fighting a losing battle. Pushing herself up from the ground, she drags her feet to the ladder hanging on the wall of the well, then climbs out.

Kagome wipes the tears from her face and bends over to pick up her bag from the ground.

"Hey, sis?" A young boy's voice asks. "What are you doing down here? And why are you crying?"

"Sota?" Kagome gasps, surprised to see her kid brother at the entrance of the old, rickety building. "It's nothing," she says, rubbing her face, "I just had something in my eye is all."

Sota sighs, "It's Inuyasha, isn't it? You miss him."

Kagome groans, _When did he become so smart? Am I really that easy to read…_ She lets out a heavy breath, _I guess so._ Looking up to the boy, she gives him a defeated smile, "Yeah, I do."

"I do, too," he replies. "I hope he'll be able to come back soon," he adds before murmuring to himself, "Even though he does always seems to make a mess of things. Anyway," he says, changing tone, "have you seen Buyo? He was sitting next to the Sacred Tree, just staring at it, then disappeared when I turned around."

"No," Kagome answers, ascending the steps towards her brother. "Do you know why he was staring at it?"

"Not really," Sota sighs. "Maybe he saw a bird and decided to chase after it," he shrugs his shoulders suggestively while scrunching his face with doubt. It is the only excuse he can come up with. It's been quiet the last couple of years; no strange, supernatural occurrences to account of.

Kagome giggles at Sota's reasoning. "You know as well as I do that Buyo is the laziest cat, ever. I doubt he chased after a bird."

Sota, his shoulders slightly shaking with amusement, agrees, "Yeah, that's true." The boy's small smile fades, "I don't know. It just seemed like he was really looking at something and then vanished…"

Kagome places her foot on the third step from the top, then her balance falters due to something soft and plump slinking between her legs. "Ah! Buyo!" she cries out, barely able to catch herself.

"Buyo! There you are!" Sota exclaims.

"Meow," the large, calico cat responds, rubbing his chubby body all over the girl's ankles.

Kagome bends over to pick the feline up with a free arm. "Ugh, it feels like you've gained a few pounds since this morning," she jokes, balancing him on the length of her arm and supporting his weight on her hip.

"Meow," he replies.

She approaches her brother, "Here, Sota. Take him."

Retrieving the cat from his sister's arm, he says, "Thank you, sis. We'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay."

She watches the boy run off, the cat as his hostage, and disappear inside. "I wonder how Buyo got in here… Must have been when I opened the door earlier," she reminds herself.

Sighing, she looks down to the bag in her other arm, "I guess I better start reading some of the History assignment before dinner." Making her way to the Sacred Tree, Kagome opens the bag and gathers one of the texts from its compartment. She drops the backpack on the ground next to the tree and sits down, leaning her back against its trunk. Opening her history book, she flips through the pages to the current chapter. When she finds her place, she begins to read, eyes heavy and threatening to shut.

As the girl's eyes scurry over the page at the text, she is ignorant of the world around her. The bright light of the sun dims into a grim shade of crimson. The trees and buildings turn to shadowy silhouettes of themselves. Frail, ghastly beings peel from the dark surfaces, their red eyes watching, waiting. A hot breeze pushes the pages of Kagome's book, with black, charcoaled leaves dropping gently onto the overturned papers.

She gasps, startled by her surroundings and dropping the book to the side. "Am I dreaming again?" She stands up from her spot by the tree, looking around anxiously. "What's going on?"

The odd manifestations wriggle gently in the heavy atmosphere, their glowing eyes staring Kagome down like predators.

The teen hurries to the house, avoiding the horrifying creatures as best as she can while worrying about her family members inside. "Grandpa? Sota?... Mom," she calls out as she approaches the door.

No one answers from the dark abyss.

Kagome tries to slide the door open to get inside, but it won't budge. Banging her fist on the door, she hollers for someone to answer, shifting her eyes momentarily to watch the apparitions. "Mom! Grandpa! Someone, open the door! SOTA!" She waits for a moment, giving them a chance to respond… Nothing.

The house starts to feel warm under Kagome's palms. Now hot. Goosebumps rise all over her body as panic begins to overwhelm her. "Oh no…" she barely whispered before pounding on the doors and sprinting to the front of the house. The blackened silhouette bursts into flames, burning hot underneath the red sky. The glass from the windows explode, shattered fragments glistening under the bloodcurdling sun.

Her hand instantly slaps over her mouth, utterly helpless to do anything in this strange and terrible dream. Tears pour from her brown, horrified eyes. "No… No…"

Finally, after several attempts to get the doors to open and evading the shadows, she manages to break the one in the back. But before she can charge blindly in, a hand on her right shoulder stops her.

"Don't do it," a calm and collected voice tells her.

Her eyes widen as she recognizes it. Looking over to see him, her eyes connect with his beautiful, golden orbs gazing down at her with compassion.

"No one is in there. Listen," Inuyasha encourages.

Kagome turns back to the house, following his example. _He's right. No one is screaming._ "Oh, Inuyasha," she cries out, throwing herself into the half-demon's chest. "What is going on? And how are you even here?"

Wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl, he doesn't answer right away. Instead, he takes his time enjoying the contact between them. "Kagome," he whispers, taking in her scent.

"I've missed you… I thought I'd never get to see you again," she cries, talking into his kimono.

Inuyasha tightens his embrace in response to the girl's words, "You idiot."

Kagome tenses to his comment, initially wanting to scold him for calling her an idiot. But instead, she decides to let it slide this time. She hates to admit it, but she missed that about him, as well.

"I'm here now," Inuyasha finishes. He pulls back from the human girl to take her in with his eyes. Two years have gone by and she looks more beautiful than ever, but before he can do anything else, a reminder to why he is here echoes above.

A loud screech feels the air, followed by Kagome's house exploding into pieces as the fire shoots from the top of the house. The fire forms into a large, burning bird, circling in the sky like a hawk. The shadowy apparitions along the ground wriggle around as if celebrating the creature's presence.

"Inuyasha! The bird! It just flew out of my house!" Kagome exclaims, baffled.

The half-demon draws his sword, "That's not just any bird. It's a demon. A Phoenix, to be exact." The blade of his sword expands, growing several times larger into the shape of a giant fang. "And those creatures that look like shadows… They belong to another demon," Inuyasha adds.

"What are these demons doing here in my time?" Kagome asks, stepping to the man's side. "Besides, isn't this all a dream?"

"A dream?" Inuyasha inquires, thinking for a moment. Before he could respond, the girl continues.

"I've been having dreams like this for the last few nights. I haven't been able to get any sleep because I'm being haunted by these creatures," she gestures to the shadows with red beaming eyes, "and everything turns red and eerie-"

"How long have you been having these dreams, Kagome," the dog demon demands, cutting her off.

"For the last few nights… But this one is different…"

"Do you know anything about an eclipse?" Inuyasha urges, keeping his eyes on the phoenix looming overhead.

Kagome recalls what her friends were talking about at school earlier. "There is suppose to be one in the next few days. What does that have to do with anything?" She asks, feeling confused. Then her eyes widen, remembering that it happened before, 500 years before.

"It has everything to do with the eclipse. I'll explain after I get rid of these demons… Get back, Kagome," he says, raising his arms above his head as he prepares for an attack, "Wind! Scar!"

A large slash of power bursts through the air, striking the giant, winged beast of fire and wiping out the shadows gathered in the darkness. The bird lets out a shriek of pain before falling into the destroyed residence, disappearing into the abyss beneath it.

Inuyasha rests the back of the blade of Testaiga on his shoulder, proudly.

"Tell me what's going on, Inuyasha. Starting off with how you are in my dream," Kagome demands, hands firmly placed on her hips while sticking her face into his.

With his other hand, he rubs the back of his head. "I don't really know. Last I can remember was that I was laying against the Tree of Ages, resting my eyes. And when I opened them, I was here," he says, legitimately confused, himself.

Kagome takes a step back, the gears in her mind turning. She stands there silently for a moment and then it clicks. "This happened before," she mumbles quietly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ear twitches, trying to catch what she said.

Her eyes lift up, then shift to the tree. "The tree," she says louder. "The tree is connecting us. It's happened before, remember?"

He scratches the top of his head, wearing a blank expression, "Not really."

Kagome face distorts with frustration. "Inuyasha," she grumbles with tightened fists. Knowing it is pointless to argue with the demon, she sighs then goes to the Sacred Tree to sit. The man follows her, crouching down beside her with anxious eyes. _He really hasn't changed much after all this time_ , Kagome smiles, happy to finally be with the person she loves. Still trapped in this strange dream, the girl recalls the comment that was made earlier about the eclipse. "So, tell me. About the eclipse. What is going to happen when it occurs?"

Inuyasha glances up to the sun, only to realize that it is, in fact, the moon glowing an ominous red. "I'm not really sure what exactly will happen, but it's not going to be good. Myoga has been searching for information and Kaede knows only a little bit about some legend from 500 years ago," he says, thinking back to the few conversations that he and the group back home have had over the past couple of weeks.

"500 years ago?" the girl murmurs to herself. _So this has happened 500 years prior to his time. Is this a pattern, or just coincidence?_

"Also… Sesshomaru brought a strange woman to the village," the boy says, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "And she's apparently very important to-."

Her eyes widen with surprise. "Sesshomaru?... And a woman?" A moment a silence passes by before a giggle escapes her lips. "You've got to be kidding me," she insists. "Sesshomaru would never just involve himself with a woman… Would he?" Her giggling ceases and she begins to mumble to herself. "It has been two years… And he has grown more compassionate since the time I first met him. Maybe it is true. Maybe he's finally fell in love," she murmurs while twiddling her thumbs.

Inuyasha stares at her with a very uncomfortable and frightened expression on his face. "What is wrong with you? You are acting weird." He leans in closer to the girl, "I think your brain's busted or something."

Kagome's face flushes with anger. "Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" she exclaims.

The beaded necklace around his neck glows brightly and his face fills with panic. The beads pull to the ground harshly, sending his face pounding into the dirt with a loud thud. Struggling to lift himself up, Inuyasha growls, "Damn it, I had forgotten about these damn things. Grr."

Beside the demon, the girl is turned away inaudible talking to herself. "Maybe he's right. I haven't had any sleep for four days; I'm probably just delirious. That's it. Delirious, haha." She sighs, turning to her subjugated friend. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please, tell me about this woman that your brother brought to the village."

Sitting himself up and dusting himself off, the half-demon huffs, "Fine. It was just over two weeks ago that Sesshomaru brought the woman to the village. She's human, but not just any ordinary human. According to Myoga and the raven that has been travelling with her, she's a descendant of a powerful sorceress. I don't know much about her, except that the girl can fight and she can heal incredibly fast."

"Are you sure that this woman is a human?" Kagome asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he says, his voice confident. "The scent of her blood is proof, enough. And from what the raven told me, because of all the power that had been locked inside her for so many years, she is able to heal as quickly and efficiently as any full fledged demon."

"This raven," she inquires, "is it a demon that is travelling with her?"

Thinking for a moment, he begins to seem troubled. "I don't really know."

"What do you mean?" she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't have a scent."

"That's odd," Kagome says.

"I also have this gut feeling that he can't be trusted. I don't know what it is."

"What about the woman?"

"Kaida," Inuyasha says, thinking. "I don't think she notices. Besides, they've already left the village."

"Left the village?!" Kagome barks. "What has been going on? You said that your brother brought her to the village. I want to know everything," she demands. _What has happened since I've been stuck in the present?"_

"I'll tell you what I know," he replies, his eyes darkening. "Sesshomaru brought her to the village for her protection, but then it had been attacked by a demon sent by Shoumetsu, who has been targeting Kaida to break a seal that was locking away her powers. According to the woman, Shoumetsu is after her soul in order to cause chaos to the world. And from what Myoga, Kaede, and the bird have said, the same thing happened 500 years ago to the woman's ancestor. Anyway, after the attack at the village, Kaida has been training on controlling her power and she and Sesshomaru are on their way to the Northern Mountains to find out more about her situation. That's all I know right now."

"And the eclipse?" Kagome asks.

"Oh, right. Shoumetsu plans on using the power of the eclipses to bring the world into total darkness."

"And this demon, Shoumetsu… He plans on using Kaida's soul during that time, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nods once, "I believe so."

Kagome stands up suddenly, "Then, that means that she is in danger."

With his head back and eyes closed, he rests a hand on his forehead, nonchalantly saying, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She has Sesshomaru with her." Looking up at Kagome, he sees the wistful expression written on her face, wishing there is something she can do to help. But he turns away, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. "I'm more concerned about you and these nightmares that you've having."

"Inuyasha," she says in a small, baffled voice.

The silver-haired half-demon continues, "For you to be having these dreams here, in the present, then there is more going on than what we originally thought… I'm afraid that is this demon succeeds in his plans, it will affect more than just my time. It could cause problems for your world, also."

Bringing her fist to her chest with determination, "That maybe be so, but we won't let that happen."

Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Huh? And how are _you_ going to do anything it?"

"I may be stuck in the present, right now," she rebuts, "but I can still try and fight. Besides, if anything does happen here, I can use my power to protect people."

"Hmph," the demon jerks his head away. "You do what you want, but don't be getting yourself killed." He stands up and reaches behind the Sacred Tree. "Here," he tosses Kagome a bow and a quiver of arrows.

 _How did these get back there?_ She wonders.

"Keep these with you for when you find yourself in a dangerous situation," Inuyasha says, turning away.

"I will," she nods.

An inaudible echo starts calling. Kagome looks behind her, wondering where it is coming from.

"I better get going," Inuyasha says, "Take care of yourself, Kagome." Waving a hand to her as he walks away, he begins to fade away from the dream, disappearing from the red glow of the moon.

Kagome takes a few steps in his direction, wishing she can follow him, but the inaudible voice calls again, becoming clearer.

"Kagome?" the familiar, endearing voice says. "Wake up, dear. Dinner is ready."

The teen's eyes flutter open. In front of her, the blurred figure focuses into what is her mother leaning over with a hand on girl's shoulder. "Mom?" Kagome inquires, rubbing her eyes while sitting up. With a clattering sound next to her, she glances over and notices a bow laying beside her and the quiver in her lap. "What?" She gasps, "The bow. And the arrows. These are what Inuyasha gave me."

"Kagome?" her mother inquires with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"I-Inuyasha was in my dream. And he gave these to me. I don't know what it was possible, but I have them. I really have them." She looks up to the tree that she was leaning on. "It was because of the Tree," she whispers, feeling self-conscious about how crazy she sounds.

Her mom only smiles, "The Tree is really powerful, isn't it. Now, why don't you come inside for dinner. You don't want your food to get cold."

Kagome nods, thankful that her mother is so understanding. Getting up and gathering her things, she follows her mother inside, squeezing tightly on the bow in her hands with thoughts of what the future may bring and what challenges she may have to go through.


End file.
